Amour a sens unique (Yaoi)
by Tobie-Manga-Fiction
Summary: (Cette fiction a était écrire en co-écriture avec Ambre's Yaoi.) Entre amitié et amour. Rogue ne sait plus faire la différence. Il a décidé de prendre sa vie en main. Plus question de désespéré sur un amour à sens unique. La vie continue malgré des bouleversements. Comment cela va-t-il finir? (RogueX?) POV Rogue/POV Sting!
1. Chapitre 1 : Un amour à oublier

_Voici donc une nouvelle fiction que j'ai écrite avec une amie, Ambre's Yaoi, vous pouvez aller lire ses fictions sur ce site. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas a nous donner vos avis par commentaire! Bonne lecture!_

 _Jour : jeudi 3, vendredi 4 décembre_

POV Rogue

 ** _Jeudi_**

On était jeudi 3 décembre. Plus que vendredi et ce sera le weekend. Fin de la semaine que j'attendais avec impatience d'ailleurs, car la semaine avait été dure. J'étais étudiant en médecine depuis 2 ans, j'entamais donc ma troisième année. Je m'en sortais, bien que ce fût très difficile avec un emploi du temps aussi chargé. Je n'avais plus une seule minute à moi. Je passais ma vie à réviser pour les partiels de janvier, rédiger des thèses, et bien d'autres choses fatigantes. Nous n'étions que début décembre et les professeurs en demandaient déjà énormément. Heureusement que j'avais mes camarades qui me soutenaient beaucoup et bien sûr il y avait mon ami d'enfance, Sting.

Celui-ci était étudiant dans le même établissement que moi mais dans un cursus diffèrent. En effet, il était dans la restauration. Études qui lui demandaient beaucoup d'énergie car les horaires étaient importants et différents par rapport aux autres cursus. Il finissait tous les soirs très tard et ne rentrait jamais avant 23h00 pour recommencer le lendemain à 8h00. Lui aussi était épuisé mais il trouvait toujours le temps pour sortir et ramener une fille à l'appartement. De plus, c'était la dernière année de Sting avant d'être diplômé, donc il essayais de profitait au maximum de sa dernière année avec ses amis, c'est heures de cours étaient donc plus conséquent.

Lui et moi nous nous connaissons depuis l'âge de 10 ans. A cette période, j'étais replié sur moi-même. Je venais de déménager pour la énième fois cette même année à cause du travail de mon père. Je ne restais pas assez longtemps au même endroit pour essayer de me faire des amis. Les autres enfants ne comprenaient pas mon attitude ; pour eux je les prenais de haut. Et ils commençaient donc à me harceler. C'était toujours la même chose. Je ne comptais plus le nombre d'école que j'avais fréquentais cette année-là. Je ne faisais plus attention puisque je savais que dans peu de temps j'allais encore déménager. Je me laissais donc, comme à chaque fois, malmener en pensant aux bleus que j'aurais en rentrant. Cela se passait toujours comme ça. Sauf que cette fois-ci, un petit garçon blond s'était interposé.

Nous sommes devenu amis suite a cela et par chance je n'avais plus déménager donc on a pu renforcer notre amitié par la suite. Cela faisait 14 ans déjà. Âgés de 24 ans, je partageais à présent un appartement avec lui. Je l'appréciais beaucoup et j'étais très heureux de pouvoir vivre avec lui. Bien que cela fasse déjà quelques années que j'avais découvert mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne lui avais rien avoué. Je l'aimais énormément mais je ne pouvais rien dire car malheureusement Sting n'était pas attiré par les hommes et d'ailleurs il était assez cavaleur, couchant à gauche et à droite tant que la fille lui plaisait un minimum. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer mes sentiments et avoir la possibilité de sortir avec lui. Alors depuis quelque temps je commençais à déprimer et à me sentir triste, ce lourd secret enfermait en moi me pesait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, donc j'avais décidé d'abandonner. Je voudrais pouvoir aller de l'avant, passer à autre chose. Enfin vivre sereinement auprès de lui sans éprouver ces sentiments. Émotions qui m'empêchaient de pouvoir penser à lui sans imaginer que je l'embrassais. Mais c'était dur, le pire était d'avoir surpris Sting avec sa copine sur le point de conclure. J'avais compris bien que je le sachait déjà que je n'avais aucune chance.

J'ouvrais mollement la porte de mon appartement, assez petit mais suffisant pour deux personnes : il était composé de deux chambres qui étaient toutes les deux plutôt grandes pour permettre d'y mettre un lit à deux places, un bureau et une grande armoire. Ensuite, d'une salle de bain peu spacieuse où il y avait une douche et une commode pour mettre les affaires de toilettes, une cuisine fonctionnelle où il y avait assez de place pour cuisiner et manger et d'un salon douillet avec son sofa et sa télévision ainsi qu'une bibliothèque et bien évidement les toilettes.

Une fois dans l'entrée, je retirais mes baskets sans défaire les lacets trop fatigué pour me baisser. Je m'avançais ensuite avec lenteur en direction de ma chambre pour cela j'ai du traverser le salon pour prendre le couloir. Ma chambre était celle du fond. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit en sentant la fatigue me submerger. J'étais à bout et anéanti, même s'il n'était que 17 heure je décidais de dormir maintenant.

A peine les yeux fermés que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Signe que Sting était rentré pour manger. En effet tous les soirs, Sting rentrait vers 17h30 pour manger avec moi avant de partir au travail. C'était le seul moment dans la journée où nous pouvions être ensemble, mais ce soir je n'avais aucune envie de le voir, je voulais juste rester allongé dans mon lit à me morfondre sur mon triste sort. Décider de passer à autre chose n'était déjà pas chose facile mais vivre avec la personne que l'on souhaitait oublier cela ne me facilitait pas les choses, au contraire. Pourtant pour rien au monde pourtant je ne déménagerais.

-Rogue ! M'appela Sting plusieurs fois.

Ne recevant aucune réponse de ma part, je l'ai entendu se diriger vers ma chambre pour toquer et voir si j'étais là. Il m'appela encore. Le connaissant il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne m'aura pas parlé, alors je lui répondis que je n'étais pas bien et que je ne mangerai pas avec lui ce soir. Je peux entendre dans sa voix qu'il était déçu de ne pas dîner avec moi ce qui réchauffa mon cœur meurtri. Mais je me reprends bien vite. C'était dingue qu'un moindre petit geste de sa part puisse me rendre si heureux. J'entendais Sting s'éloigner de ma porte et partit surement dans la cuisine pour manger. J'aurais aimé manger avec lui mais j'étais trop exténué et abattu pour pouvoir lui faire face, je savais très bien qu'il le remarquerait et qu'il me poserait des questions et ça c'était hors de question, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas.

On toqua soudain à la porte, puis Sting annonça :

\- Rogue ? Je vais bientôt partir travailler, est-ce que ça va mieux? Car si ça ne va vraiment pas bien, je peux appeler Kana et lui dire que je ne viendrais pas ce soir.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine, je suis juste fatigué, ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ne t'inquiète pas, va travailler. Répondis-je faiblement.

\- Bon d'accord, au moindre souci, appelles moi. Je reviendrai tout de suite, reposes toi bien Rogue. Me répondit-il en partant.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement, le fait qu'il se préoccupe tant de ma santé me touchait mais ça me faisait souffrir aussi car je savais que s'il s'inquiétait c'était uniquement parce qu'on était ami et non car il était amoureux de moi. Sa gentillesse me faisait mal, mais si je lui disais il ne comprendrait pas. J'aimerais tant que mes sentiments soient réciproques mais ce ne sera jamais le cas. Que faire d'autre qu'abandonner quand on savait que ce ne sera jamais possible entre nous? Si seulement je n'étais pas tombais amoureux de lui, tout aurai étais plus simple.

Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer, il était temps de dormir, j'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer, cette journée avais été longue et épuisante, j'avais eu 2 heures de Biochimie, puis 1 heure de Science humaine et social, une heure de pharmacologie, 2 heures de Bactériologie et enfin 2 heures de cours pratique, je n'en pouvais plus et il restait encore demain avant le weekend.

 ** _Vendredi_**

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par des coups donnés sur ma porte, c'était Sting qui frappait fortement en criant que j'étais en retard et qu'il fallait que je me lève. Je lui répondis que j'allais me lever et surtout qu'il arrête de toquer aussi fort. Sting s'éloigna de la porte. Je me levais péniblement bien que j'avais bien dormis j'étais encore plus déprimé qu'hier. En effet, cet idiot de Sting avait eu la joyeuse idée de ramener une fille avec lui et j'avais eu la chance d'entendre leur ébat. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'envier la fille qui gémissait sous le traitement du blond. J'avais pensé au corps de Sting transpirant, ses gémissements,... J'allais commencer à me toucher avant de me reprendre. Heureusement que j'étais épuisé car j'ai réussi à me rendormir vite malgré les idées peu catholiques qui m'avaient traversées l'esprit.

Je m'habillais en vitesse puis je sortis de ma chambre pour retrouvais Sting qui étais en train de déjeuner, en me voyant il me fit signe de le rejoindre, ce que je fis en silence.

\- Ça va mieux ? Me demanda Sting avec un air inquiet.

Mon cœur s'emballa encore une fois, je me repris et répondit simplement :

\- Oui.

Sting sembla intrigué par ma petite réponse, il est vrai que je ne suis pas très bavard même avec mes amis, mais c'était pire que d'habitude, donc je pense que ça le surprend encore plus. Je déjeunais en silence, puis après avoir fini on sortit de l'appartement pour se rendre à la fac, je sentais le regard de Sting poser sur moi, ce qui me fit rougir puis il m'arrêta en posant sa main sur mon bras. Il se rapprocha dangereusement vers moi en me fixant, il posa sa main sur mon front et demanda :

\- Tu n'aurais pas de la fièvre par hasard ? Non, tu n'en as pas, tu es sur que tout va bien ?

Je me sentis rougir, mon cœur se mis à battre très fort, il était encore une fois trop gentil avec moi, ça me faisait à la fois du bien et à la fois du mal, j'enlevais sa main de mon front et je répondis :

\- Je vais bien je te dis, je suis juste fatigué, alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Aller viens on va être en retard.

Je commençais à avancer sans lui, puis il courut à ma suite en disant :

\- Normal que je m'inquiète tu es mon meilleur ami.

A cette phrase, mon cœur se serra douloureusement, j'aimerais tant être plus que ton meilleur ami, mais ça tu ne comprendras pas. J'avais beau savoir que je ne serai jamais plus que son ami, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer plus. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'arriver à l'école pour pouvoir rejoindre mes amis. Ceux-ci me sortant un peu de la nostalgie que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Sting me faisaient ressentir. En effet comme Sting et moi étions dans un cursus différent nous avions aussi des amis différents, ce qui permettait d'être dans un environnement où Sting avait peu de place. Arrivé au bout de la rue, j'aperçue devant l'entré mes camarades, je saluais rapidement Sting et rejoignit les autres.

Parmi mes camarades, il y avait :

Tout d'abord Grey, un jeune homme qui me ressemblait. C'était une personne assez calme, réfléchit et toujours à l'écoute, bien qu'un tempérament passionné quand il s'agit de ses amis. C'est un homme que j'avais eu le plaisir, faut bien l'avouer, de voir souvent torse nu puisqu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à se dévêtir. Il était toujours joyeux et toujours près à faire rire ses amis, c'est une personne que j'apprécie énormément Je m'entendais très bien avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui si je faisais partis de ce groupe.

Il y avait aussi Jubia qui était une fille assez étrange ; il y a peu elle sortait avec Grey mais ils ont rompu il y a quelque temps, elle l'étouffait de trop. C'était une fille sérieuse bien qu'obsessionnelle par moment. Il lui arrivait de suivre pendant des heures les moindres mouvements de son ex-copain. Elle est très gentille mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affinité avec elle.

Ensuite il y avait Lucy, une fille très joyeuse et très jolie, qui était toujours là pour ses amis, elle aimait la lecture et qui en dehors des cours, écrivait ses histoires. Elle était issue d'une famille de riche, mais elle n'entretenait aucune relation avec son père qui ne pensait qu'à son entreprise, elle habitait d'ailleurs avec Levy avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. J'appréciais beaucoup cette fille avec qui j'aimais parler.

Levy, une fille assez discrète et timide mais très intelligente, et était souvent avec Lucy. Elle aimait lire et aime corriger les écrits de Lucy, elle aimerait aussi écrire mais elle n'osait pas en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas assez de talent, elle manquait de confiance en elle.

Enfin il y avait les deux sœurs Mirajane et Lisana qui se ressemblaient beaucoup et étaient très gentilles et à l'écoute de ses amis. Je les appréciais toutes les deux bien qu'elles aient la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir mettre tout le monde en couple. Elles étaient toutes les deux très belles et féminines, elles avaient des dizaines de prétendants qui voulaient sortir avec elles, mais elles n'étaient pas intéressées par eux. D'ailleurs Mirajane avait un petit ami qui se nommait Luxus, pour Lisana je pense qu'elle était amoureuse de Natsu.

C'était des personnes géniales, je les appréciais beaucoup, je ne savais pas ce que je ferai sans eux. On commença à parler tranquillement entre nous avant de rentrer au lycée, soudain quelque chose me revient alors je demandais :

\- Où est Rufus au faite?

Rufus étais aussi un camarade à nous, mais je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment, la plus part du temps il n'était pas là, il avait un ami avec qui il traînait souvent. Cet ami faisait partie du groupe de copain de Sting, il s'appelle Orga si je me souvenais bien, un garçon bizarre aussi. Rufus était un homme plutôt discret et mystérieux. On ne savait pas grande chose sur lui, il aimait l'histoire et il lisait beaucoup. En effet, il avait toujours un livre à la main. Il parlait la plupart du temps comme un poète, ce qui à le don de m'é à pourquoi je ne l'appréciais pas et pour mon malheur il m'aimait bien apparemment, je n'avais pas de chance.

\- Il est encore avec Orga, il nous rejoindra en cours, sinon ça va Rogue, tu sembles un peu pâle. Me demanda Mirajane.

J'aimais beaucoup Mira, mais elle était trop perspicace et elle avait une sale manie : c'était de vouloir mettre toute le monde en couple. Et si je lui racontais mon problème, elle serait capable d'essayer de faire virer de bord Sting.

\- Je vais bien Mira, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Répondis-je en souriant.

\- Ah bah je te comprends bien, avec Sting qui ramène presque tous les soirs une fille, tu ne dois pas beaucoup dormir. Ajouta Rufus en s'approchant de nous.

Je perdis tout de suite mon sourire, ce type avait le chic pour dire les choses qu'il ne fallait pas, j'essayais de cacher ma tristesse aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter, soudain Grey posa sa main sur mon épaule et dit :

\- Dis Rogue, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, tu veux bien qu'on aille en parler ailleurs? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui bien sûr, on vous rejoint plus loin. Ajoutais-je en m'éloignant des autres.

On se dirigeait dans un coin tranquille, puis quand je fus sûr d'être assez loin, je me laissais aller en m'asseyant sur le banc.

\- Merci Grey, encore 5 minutes et je m'effondrais. Le remerciais-je en soupirant.

\- De rien, mon pote, j'ai bien vue que ça n'allait pas, Rufus est vraiment nul quand il s'y met. Dit-il en s'asseyant a côté de moi.

\- On y peut rien et puis il n'était pas au courant donc c'est normal. Dis-je en souriant.

Grey était la seule personne à savoir pour mes sentiments envers Sting, je lui avais avoué quand je n'étais pas bien à cause de Sting. Il ne m'avait pas jugé bien au contraire il m'avait même avoué avec un sourire triste qu'il était bi donc il comprenait ma souffrance.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles plus déprimé que d'habitude. Demanda Grey.

\- Rien, j'ai juste décidé d'abandonner, laisser tomber ses sentiments à sens unique. Avouais-je tristement.

-Je sais que les cours sont assez lourds et que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Mais je te propose de te vider la tête. Nous somme vendredi alors ce soir au lieu de t'enfermer dans tes bouquin, tu sors avec nous.

\- Je ne sais pas trop Grey, je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Répondis-je incertain.

\- Mais si, tu dois sortir pour te changer les idées, sinon tu n'iras pas mieux, allez sort avec nous. Argumenta-t-il joyeusement.

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite, je ne savais pas trop si c'était une bonne idée mais devant l'air si joyeux de Grey, je décidais d'accepter.

\- Grey, qui nous accompagne? Demandais-je tout de même.

\- Lucy, Mira, toi et moi. Répondit Grey heureux de ma décision.

\- Et on sort où?

Au sourire que Grey me fit, je sentis une légère inquiétude.

-Tout le monde se rejoint chez moi pour aller en boîte. Dit-il.

\- Quel genre de boite? Interrogeais-je.

\- Dans le genre où l'on danse. Rit Grey en bougeant des hanches.

Au fond de moi j'avais une drôle d'impression comme quoi j'allais être ridicule ce soir. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de voir danser Grey, il remarqua d'ailleurs mon sourire. A sa façon de lever les sourcils je compris qu'il se demandait ce qu'il m'arrivait alors je répondis :

\- Rien, j'ai juste hâte de voir comment tu danses, ça risque d'être drôle.

\- Pff, je danse très bien, tu verras bien ce soir et tu as intérêt de danser mon pote. Avoua-t-il en rigolant.

Nous nous dirigions vers notre premier cours quand la sonnerie retentit pensant à la soirée que j'allais passer avec mes amis.

Fin.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Inquiétude mal placée

_Jours : Vendredi 4, Samedi 5 Décembre._

POV Sting:

 _ **Vendredi**_

La journée de cours était enfin finie pour moi. Après avoir passé 3h30 de cours sur la restauration, puis 2h à travailler entre midi et pour finir 3h de cours pratique, j'avais enfin un peu de répits avant de commencé mon travail au bar. J'étais épuisé physiquement, mes cours étaient de plus en plus difficiles. Bien que je n'aimais pas particulièrement les études, j'étais pourtant l'un des rares étudiants à avoir choisi un double cursus dans la restauration. En effet j'avais choisi de prendre des options supplémentaires. Cela m'aiderait pour réaliser mon rêve. En effet mon rêve étant d'ouvrir mon propre établissement qui ferait bar et restaurant, je me devais en tant que futur patron d'être irréprochable et de connaitre mon métier. C'est pourquoi la charge de travail que j'avais été aussi considérable que mon ami, Rogue qui était en médecine. Aujourd'hui j'avais donc appris à gérer un site internet pour un hôtel ou un restaurant, puis j'avais eu gestion et enfin cours de langue étrangère. Pour la pratique j'ai dû faire de multiple cocktail sans avoir la fiche de la composition. Tout devait être mélangé de tête sans la moindre erreur.

J'entrais péniblement dans mon appartement. Je me dirigeais traînant des pied directement vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger comme tous les soirs. Il me restait 30 bonnes minutes avant de prendre mon service. C'est moi qui faisais à manger. En effet, c'est à peine si le futur médecin que j'avais comme ami,savait cuire des pâtes. Je choisis de faire une salade composée. Il fallait quelque chose de léger pour mon ami puisqu'il avait été malade la veille. Ainsi je sorti la laitue du réfrigérateur pour l'éplucher et la nettoyer avant de la mettre dans un saladier. Vint rejoindre la salade des rondelles de tomates, des dé de jambon et des cubes de fromages. Une fois satisfait de mon plat, je mis la table pour deux puis alla chercher Rogue que je n'étais pas encore allé voir pensant que comme hier il se reposait. Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper à la porte car il y avait un mot d'accroché sur celle-ci.

"Sting, je sors avec des amis ce soir, désolé de te prévenir à la dernier minute et de te laisser tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ne m'attends pas"

J'étais surpris que Rogue sorte. Je crus d'abord à une blague tellement ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mon ami. J'ouvris donc la porte et vis que la pièce était vide. Rogue était vraiment sorti. Je me demandais si cela était raisonnable vu l'état de fatigue de mon ami d'enfance. De plus celui-ci avait été un peu malade la veille.

Sting pourquoi tu t'inquiètes il va devenir médecin il sait ce qu'il fait pensais-je. Et puis cela lui fera du bien de sortir un peu pour une fois.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine pour manger ma salade seul. Cela me faisait extrêmement bizarre. Cela faisait deux jours de suite que je mangeais seul. Cela faisait 5 ans que nous vivions ensemble et pas une fois Rogue ou moi n'avait manqué un repas. En effet, i ans Rogue ayant avoué son homosexualité à ses parents, il s'était fait viré de chez lui. Le soir même Rogue était arrivé avec une valise chez mes parents. C'est ma mère qui lui avait ouvert. Elle l'avait fait entrer et asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon. J'étais descendu en entendant la voix de Rogue. Quand je l'avais vu, j'avais compris immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rogue avait les yeux rougis marque qu'il avait dû pleurer sur le chemin. De plus il avait l'air effrayé et avait une marque rouge sur la joue signe que son père avait dû le gifler. Je me souviens encore des sentiments que cette nuit m'avait fait ressentir tout d'abord de l'incompréhension. Ma mère aidée de mon père eurent du mal à faire avouer à Rogue le problème. Quand il avoua être gay, aucune réaction négative n'avait eu lieu. Rogue avait paru surprit, il avait eu peur de me perdre m'était je dis à ce moment-là. Ce qui me fit ressentir de la colère envers ses parents. Pendant deux semaines il avait vécu avec nous. Il continuait le lycée tout en ayant pris un travail dans une supérette pour pouvoir se payer un logement pour ses études. Sachant que Rogue souhaitait faire des études de médecine et que je souhaitais l'aider. Pour la rentrée d'avril j'avais décidé de travailler pour prendre un appartement ensemble. Nous avions instauré certain rituel qui furent bousculé une fois que je repris les cours il y a maintenant 2 ans. Du coup nous en avions instauré d'autre comme manger le soir ensemble.

Alors ça me fait vraiment bizarre de manger seul, je ne suis pas habitué. Je me rends compte que sa présence a toujours eu un côté rassurant, je ne serai pas dire pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. J'espère qu'on pourra manger ensemble demain, bon il faut quand même que je mange, je ressemble à un dépressif à penser comme ça. Je devais quand même me dépêcher, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour manger, il faut que j'aille travailler au bar et si j'arrive en retard Kana va encore gueuler. Après avoir mangé, je débarrasse ma place et me dirige vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle. Ensuite je me change, car il faut que je sois quand même bien habiller, c'est obligatoire pour le travail, après je sors de l'appartement pour me rendre au bar qui n'était qu'a 10 minutes de marches. Quand même Rogue qui sort, j'allais dire "Rogue je m'en vais" mais je me rappelle à temps qu'il n'est pas là. C'est bizarre, il sort jamais d'habitude, normalement c'est moi qui sort et qui le laisse seul en découchant. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il ressent quand je le laisse seul le soir, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas ça tous les soirs quand même, il faut qu'il pense à sa santé aussi.

En arrivant au bar, Kana me criait que je suis encore en retard, je m'excusais et partais tout de suite au travail. Le bar n'était pas très grand, il était composé d'une grande salle où il y avait une dizaine de tables sur lesquelles on pouvait s'attabler et 10 chaises de bar. Il y avait également une petite cuisine qui servait des plats pour les petites faims. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un 5 étoiles. Il y avait une petite scène dans la grande salle car de temps à autre il y avait des concerts voir même des concours de karaoké. En somme la patronne avait choisi d'ouvrir un bar ou l'on se sentait bien. Pas trop serré bien que quand il soit plein on se sentait à l'étroit et dans une ambiance familial.

Ma soirée au bar était la même tous les soirs, je devais accueillir les clients, les installais et les servir. Rien de bien extraordinaire n'arrivais à part quand des jeunes venaient boire un coup et qu'ils rigolaient en racontant leur bêtise du lycée. Je faisais les cocktails, je gérais aussi le bar avec les autres employés, avec qui je m'entendais plutôt bien. On se racontait notre journée, certain étant étudiant comme moi d'autre ayant une famille. La soirée passait assez vite généralement, sauf quand il y avait du monde, mais ce n'était pas le cas ce soir, alors le temps passait assez vite. Il était déjà 22h30, encore trente minute et je pourrais enfin rentrer, il restait peu de personne dans le bar. C'était bientôt l'heure de la fermeture mais deux jeunes filles entrèrent tout de même dans le bar, elles allèrent s'installaient au comptoir, je pris leur commande et les servi, comme je n'avais plus de clients je décidais de restais prêt d'elle, on ne sait jamais je pourrais peut-être repartir avec l'une d'elle, j'écoutais discrètement leur conversation.

\- Je te jure, que c'est vrai, j'étais dans un autre bar avant de te rejoindre. La bas j'étais assise seule à une table pour manger quand un groupe de jeune, un peu plus vieux que moi fit son entrée. Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. Il se démarquait des autres, il était tellement beau, il avait les cheveux noir attachés en une queue de cheval, mais vraiment très noir, les yeux rouge. Il avait l'air cool. Dès que j'ai l'ai vu j'ai fondu. Trop beau. Le groupe s'est installé non loin de moi. Je me suis pris un râteau monumentale. Commença-t-elle a raconter.

A l'entente de cette description je pensais à Rogue partie en soirée avec ses copains. Je continuais d'écouter.

\- Tu déconne? Tu as pas pu te prendre un râteau aussi énorme. Demanda son ami avec une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

\- Attend je te raconte. Je me lève de ma table, j'arrive près d'eux, je me présente. Une fille du groupe me sourit et me fait signe de m'installer. Comme par miracle la chaise qui est libre est celle à côté du mec sexy. Nous commençons à discuter tranquillement, j'apprends qu'ils sont tous étudiants dans le même cursus. Et qu'ils sortent pour décompresser. La conversation bien entamée, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui demander son numéro. Et là il me répond, "désolé je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles", je n'ai pas compris au début. J'étais interloqué. Cela devait faire trente bonnes minutes que nous discutions et il refuse de me donner son numéro. Sur le coup je n'ai pas saisis. Il l'a bien vue alors il a ajouté "Je suis gay", trop la honte. Avoua-t-elle déçu.

\- Oh trop la honte. Rigola son ami.

\- Mais arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, le pire c'est que plus tard, quand le groupe allais partir du bar, malgré que je sache n'avoir aucune chance je le regardais encore. Je l'ai vue embrasser un autre gars, il lui ressemblait un peu d'ailleurs, les cheveux foncé et les yeux bleu foncé je crois. S'exclama-t-elle.

A l'entente de cette conversation, je lâchai le verre que j'avais en main, les garçons qu'elle avait décrit ressemblait fortement à Rogue et Grey, j'en croyais pas mes oreilles. La description correspondait. Je ne connaissais qu'un homme ayant les yeux naturellement rouge. Ce qui veut dire que Rogue et Grey se sont embrassés. Non attend Grey n'ai même pas gay, enfin je crois, je rêve là. Les deux filles me regardaient surpris. Je m'excusais puis me mis à ramasser les morceaux de verre brisés. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Je le sais bien que Rogue est gay. Il va pas être célibataire toute sa vie quand même. Mais connaissant Rogue cela me surprenait complètement puisque celui-ci était assez renfermé et peu démonstratif. J'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées quand soudain, une des filles m'adressa la parole, c'était l'ami de celle qui c'était pris un râteau, elle commença a me parler, elle était en train de me draguer. Je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu, ne sachant pas à quelle heure rentrait Rogue autant en profiter. De plus celle-ci n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Elle avait les yeux marron, les cheveux noirs et avait un joli sourire.

La jeune femme me demandais à qu'elle heure je finissais, je regardais l'heure et lui répondit maintenant. Je sorti de derrière le bar, allai chercher mes affaire puis je pris la main de la jeune fille. Je pris directement la direction de la sortie sans un regard vers sa copine pour l'emmener à l'appartement. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais elle n'avait pas l'air contre non plus. On arriva assez vite chez moi, je la fis entrer. On s'installa sur le sofa et on commença à parler un peu, elle s'appelait Salomé, mais son prénom ne m'intéressais pas, je voulais juste coucher et ça ne semblais pas lui déplaire vu la façon dont elle s'était arrangé pour que j'ai vu plongeante sur sa poitrine.

 **Lemon :**

Au bout d'un moment, je me suis rapproché d'elle pour pouvoir la toucher avec mes jambes. Puis je posai ma main sur sa taille pour la pousser contre moi, elle sursauta légèrement et rougit, je pris son menton entre mes mains et l'embrassa sans aucune délicatesse. Elle participa volontiers au baiser, elle posa sa main dans mes cheveux et les serra fort, le baiser devenu vite plus sauvage et remplie de désir. Je la poussais pour l'allonger complètement sur le canapé, je mis mes mains sous son t-shirt et elle en fit de même. Nos vêtements partirent très vite, ils nous restions plus que nos boxer, je parcourais son corps de baiser et la léchais de toute part, je la sentais bouger son bassin, elle était assez pressée de passé à la suite. J'accédais à sa requête en enlevant son string et commençait à la préparer rapidement, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort ce qui me fit sourire, je me sentais aussi à l'étroit dans mon boxer, je l'enlevais avec empressement et retirais mes doigt de son intimité sous le mécontentement de Salomé. Je la pénétrai aussitôt, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se remettre que je bougeais déjà en elle. Ce ne devait pas être sa première fois car elle commençait déjà à gémir de plaisir tout comme moi. Mes mouvements devenu plus sauvage et rapide, le plaisir augmentait de plus en plus, elle gémissait aussi en prononçant mon prénom, soudain je sentis une vague de plaisir intense me submerger, je jouis en elle.

 **FIN lemon**

Exténué par l'effort, je m'effondrais sur elle en reprenant mon souffle tout comme elle, après avoir repris une respiration normal je passais un bras dans son dos l'autre sous ses jambes pour la porter jusqu'à ma chambre qui était à côté de celle de Rogue. J'ouvris la porte et alla la déposer dans mon lit, je me mis dos à elle, j'allais m'endormir quand Salomé dit :

\- S-sting.

Je ne l'a laissa pas finir en disant :

\- Tais-toi, j'aimerai dormir, on parlera demain.

Elle laissa tomber et elle s'endormi presque aussitôt, le sommeil ne voulait pas venir pour moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Rogue, qui n'était pas encore rentré puisque je n'avais pas vu ses clés en arrivant. Il ne venait jamais en soirée quand je lui proposais. Mais il avait fallu qu'il sorte alors qu'il n'était pas très bien, j'étais inquiet. J'entendais la respiration de Salomé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me concentrais pour pouvoir entendre la porte s'ouvrir ainsi je serai averti de l'arrivée de Rogue. Mais je fini par m'endormir la fatigue prenant le dessus.

 ** _Samedi_**

En me réveillant le lendemain, je me remémorais difficilement la soirée d'hier, le travail au bar, la conversation de ses deux filles, Rogue qui aurait embrassé Grey, ensuite j'ai ramené cette fille et on a couché ensemble. Je me redressais et regardais à côté de moi pour voir cette fille, dont je me souviens plus le nom, elle dormait encore, je me levais et je me dirigeais vers le salon.

Bizarrement Rogue n'est pas là, d'habitude il se lève toujours tôt pour pouvoir réviser dans le salon, mais là il n'était pas là, il est déjà 11h, est-ce qu'il dormirait encore? Je me dirigeai vers sa chambre, je toquais, mais aucune réponse ne vient, je continuai de toquer, ça commençais à m'énerver alors je décidai d'entré. Mais quand je fus entré le lit n'était même pas défais, pas la moindre trace de Rogue. Ne me dit pas qu'il n'a pas dormis ici?, non ce n'est pas possible, il n'a jamais fait ça. Je retournai dans le salon énervé car là j'étais vraiment plus qu'inquiet, je n'avais même pas envie de manger, je m'assis sur le canapé irrité, puis cette fille sortit de ma chambre, il manquait plus que ça, elle s'approcha de moi et elle vit que j'étais énerver.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Pff, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, va-t'en je ne suis pas d'humeur là. Dis-je énerver.

\- M-mais...on...Tenta-t-elle de dire.

Ça commençais à m'énerver, alors je me levai et le prit le bras et la tira vers la porte d'entrée puis je dis :

\- Oui, on a couchais ensemble, c'était super, mais ça s'arrête là, adieux.

Je fermai la porte avec fermeté sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je retournai au salon ou je décidai d'allumé la télévision pour me changer les idées. C'était le même manège à chaque fois que je ramenais une fille. Je couchais avec puis je les jetais. Je n'arrivais jamais à me fixer dans une relation. Je me retournais et vis qu'il n'y avait pas les clés de Rogue ce qui me rappela aussitôt qu'il n'était pas à la maison ce matin. Non mais quel idiot celui-là, il découche sans me prévenir, non attend et s'il lui était arrivais quelque chose de grave? Je sentis mon coeur se serrer en l'imaginant blessé. Je me rendis dans le salon pour me mettre devant la télé.

J'essayais de me concentrer, mais en vain, Rogue me préoccupait trop, il va prendre un sacré savon quand il va rentrer. Midi arriva vite, mais je n'avais pas faim, alors je restais devant la télé bêtement puisque cela ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Au bout d'un moment je fini par m'assoupir sur le canapé.

Cela devais faire une bonne heure que je dormais quand, un bruit me réveilla. C'était la porte d'entrée, je me relevais et regardais vers le couloir pour voir Rogue arriver. Sur le coup je ne bougeais pas, il me regardait surpris, puis je me repris. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui.

\- NON MAIS T'ÉTAIS OU? TU VEUX QUE JE MEURE D'INQUIETUDE? Hurlais-je. Avant-hier tu n'étais pas bien et tu décides de sortir hier. Tu es fou ou quoi? Tu vas être médecin oui ou merde? Demandais-je énervais mais moins fort qu'avant.

Il recula surpris de m'entendre aussi énervé, il me fixa pendant un moment, je sentis la colère monté en moi, alors je le pris par les épaules et commença à le secouer en criant :

\- Hé oh Rogue, je t'ai posais une question, ou tu étais?

Il se reprit et me répondit :

\- Je t'ai laissé un mot, tu ne l'a pas vu?

\- Si je l'ai vu, mais je pensais que tu rentrerais dormir, mais non en me levant tu n'es pas l'a, tu te rends compte que je me suis inquiétais. Dit-je irriter mais inquiet aussi.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiéterais autant, je suis sorti avec les autres, on est allé en boîte, je pensais rentrer, mais Grey a insisté pour que je reste dormir chez lui. M'avoua gênais.

Non mais je rêve, pendant que moi je m'inquiète monsieur passe sa soirée et sa nuit avec ses potes. Cela ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit que je ne pourrais pas être tranquille sachant qu'il a été malade.

-C'est bien ça le problème tu ne penses pas! Lui crachai-je au visage.

-Et toi quand tu ne rentres pas parce que tu passes la nuit avec une fille. Je te fais une scène? Non je ne crois pas alors tu vas te calmer ok? Se défendit-il avec hargne.

C'est la première fois que je vois Rogue me répondre. En règle générale, il se contentait de s'excuser ou alors de ne rien répondre. Il a beaucoup changé en l'espace de trois jours, je ne le reconnaissais plus. L'homme que j'appréciais pour son calme, sa loyauté, sa discrétion, ... avait disparu. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. C'est vrai que dit comme ça. Moi non plus je ne me gênais pas pour sortir même si je lui proposais de venir avec moi, alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrai lui faire la remarque alors que lui ne la jamais fais? N'empêche que je me suis inquiète comme un fou, je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'il découche.

Ne sachant quoi lui dire, je me taisais. Je retournais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je commençais à me concentrer sur les images de la télé.

\- Ça ne va pas Sting? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Si, si ça va, mais s'il te plaît, la prochaine fois que tu sors et que tu ne rentres pas dormir dit le moi, ça m'évitera de m'inquiéter pour rien et la prochaine fois que je ne rentrais pas je te préviendrai, ça te conviens?. Demandais-je calmer.

\- Oui, je le ferais, excuse-moi, bon je vais prendre une douche. Promit-il en partant vers la salle de bain.

Bon arrête de penser à ces changement dans le fond Rogue reste le même. Il a juste pris un peu d'assurance ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal n'est-ce pas? Si ça le rend heureux de sortir alors ça me va, il pourrait même se trouver quelqu'un, il est assez solitaire alors le faire sortir pourrais le sociabilisé et lui faire gagner en confiance.

Bon ça faisait une demi-heure que Rogue venait de prendre sa douche il était temps de réviser. J'allais donc chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre pour pouvoir m'installer au salon. Depuis maintenant 2 ans une habitude s'est faite entre nous, on révise tous les deux dans le salon sur la table, on fait ça tous les samedi après-midi. J'aime beaucoup ce moment, car on peut parler tout en révisant, bon c'est vrai que Rogue n'est pas bavard mais bon c'est pas grave, ça ne serai pas Rogue sinon.

Je m'installa sur la table en posant mes affaires de cours, puis je me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour dire à Rogue que je commençais à réviser et que je l'attendais, il me répondit qu'il arrive bientôt. Je retournais donc au salon pour commencer à travailler en l'attendant, après 5 minutes Rogue apparu avec ses affaires, il s'installa devant moi et commença à réviser à son tour toujours en silence, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est différent de d'habitude, je ne serai dire pourquoi. Il est vraiment bizarre depuis hier, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais j'espère qu'il va vite redevenir comme avant, et puis il y a cette histoire de baiser et le faite qu'il a dormi chez Grey, ça me perturbe tout ça. Je me décida de me concentrer sur mes cours quand soudain le téléphone de Rogue se mis à vibrer, il le prit et regarda son message, il se mis à sourire ce qui m'intrigua, il répondit au message et continua ses révisions.

Après il reçut encore plusieurs message, ce qui commençais à m'énerver, au bout du dixième message je dis agacé :

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange que tu parles à quelqu'un mais ton vibreur me tape sur le système, tu peux le mettre en silencieux s'il te plaît?

\- Ah mince, désolé, bien sûr je le mets en silencieux. Me répondit-il en souriant.

\- Mais dit moi, à qui tu parles? Demandais-je curieux.

\- C'est Grey, il m'invite au cinéma ce soir, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je rentrerai dormir. Expliqua Rogue en souriant.

\- Oh je vois et bien tant mieux, c'est bien que tu sortes un peu. Dis-je en calmement.

On continua nos révisions dans le silence, après avoir fini, on rangea tout ça et je pars préparer à manger. Rogue retourna dans sa chambre, surement pour se préparer, il m'a dit que la séance était à 20 heure, donc il devait se dépêcher. Je mis la table et l'appela à venir manger, quand il arriva je restai figer, il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, il portait un t-shirt noir assez moulant qui laisser montrer qu'il avait de la musculature, un pantalon gris foncé, c'est la premier fois que je le vois aussi bien habillé. Je me repris et lui dit de s'installer, je le servis puis on mangea. Le repas se passa dans le silence, bien plus que pendant nos révisions, après avoir fini Rogue débarrassa et fit la vaisselle pendant que je retournais dans le salon pour regarder la télé.

\- Bon j'y vais, à plus. Dit-il en allant vers l'entré.

Je me suis levé et suis allé vers le couloir pour lui faire signe avant qu'il ne parte. Je suis resté un moment debout devant la porte d'entrée à la fixer, ensuite je suis retourné au salon en m'asseyant sur le canapé, je fixais la télé en me demandant ce que je pouvais bien faire ce soir, je n'allais quand même pas rester assis comme un vieux a regarder la télé et aller bêtement me coucher. Et si je sortais aussi, j'irai bien en boîte, avec de la chance je pourrai ramener une jolie fille prête à satisfaire mes désirs, je me levai bien décider à coucher ce soir.

Fin.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement

_Jour : Samedi 5 Décembre_

POV Rogue

 _ **Samedi**_

Je venais de laisser Sting seul dans notre appartement. Nous venions de nous disputer. Pour une fois je pouvais dire" nous" puisque j'avais également participé. Ce qui ne m'étais jamais arrivé auparavant car j'étais de nature très calme. Je devais bien avouer que ça m'avais fais du bien de lui tenir tête comme cela, je crois même que ça la choqué, il ne savait plus quoi dire après. C'est rare de le voir comme ça, je devrais lui tenir tête plus souvent. Mais mon coeur s'est quelque peu serré. Il avait l'air si inquiet, je m'en suis voulu sur le moment. Mais comme m'a dit Lucy hier à qui j'avais avoué par mégarde mon attirance pour les hommes et plus particulièrement Sting, je devais passer à autre chose et pour cela je devais arriver à me détacher un peu de mon ami d'enfance. J'avais suivi ce conseil en commençant par m'affirmer un peu face à Sting et à faire des sorties sans lui. Sorties qui d'ailleurs changeait complètement mes habitudes. En effet puisque je ne sortais jamais préférant mes études. Mais pour passer à autre chose j'avais besoin de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Cependant, c'est dur d'oublier des sentiments que l'on a dû refouler et ne jamais avouer. C'est comme essayer d'oublier l'étau qui me broie le coeur à chaque fois que je voyais Sting avec une fille. J'avais mis du temps à ne pas ressentir de haine envers ses filles. Je pensais qu'elle avait de la chance, qu'elle pouvais être avec lui. Mais maintenant je les plaignais car elle n'avait le droit qu'à une nuit d'amour avec Sting. Sting n'offrait jamais plus. Mais c'était déjà une nuit de plus que moi n'aura jamais.

Marchant en direction du cinéma, je repensais à Sting. Je marchais sans faire attention aux personnes que je croisais ou même aux magasins. J'étais arrivé devant le cinéma. Je n'avais même pas fait attention étant dans mes pensées, heureusement que Grey m'interpella sinon j'aurai continuer mon chemin. Je devais faire une drôle de tête car celui ci e demanda inquiet :

\- Ça ne va pas Rogue?

Ça ce voyais tant que ça que je n'allais pas bien? C'est vrai que cette dispute me travaillait beaucoup et que devoir oublier mais sentiment était dur. Ne voulant pas que Grey se fasse plus de souci, je lui souri et lui répondis :

\- Mais si tout va bien. Qu'est ce que tu raconte. Je vais avec un ami voir un film ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux.

\- Ne me mens pas Rogue, je te connais trop bien pour savoir quand ça va pas. Ajouta Grey agacé que je mente.

\- Mais arrête qu'est ce qui pourrais aller mal?

Au regard que me lança Grey je compris que je n'arriverai pas à lui faire avaler que je vais bien. Je soupirais avant de lui répondre :

\- Bon ok, mais ce n'est rien de grave, je me suis juste disputé avec Sting, ne t'inquiète pas ça va.

\- Comment ça tu t'est disputé avec lui? Me demanda Grey surpris.

\- Quand je suis rentré, il m'a engueuler parce que je n'avais pas dormi chez nous, il s'est inquiété alors il étais énervé. Mais les reproches qu'il m'a fait sont ceux que je lui ai jamais dit du coup je me suis énervé aussi et ça la beaucoup surpris il n'a rien su rajoutais après. Avouais-je.

\- Tu m'étonne monsieur je n'élève pas la voix et je garde mon sang froid qui commence à répondre ça doit lui en boucher un coin. Ria Grey en me donnant une tape dans le dos tous en prenant les billets pour le film.

Je réfléchissais à sa phrase tout en marchant. Tout le monde me voyait-il si calme? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas m'énervé ou autre. C'est seulement que je ne le faisait pas pour des choses inutiles. Pourquoi aurai-je hurler sur Sting de ne pas rentrer à la maison? Pourquoi devrais-je crier quand Sting ne m'aidait pas pour le ménage? Pourquoi?. Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas a pensées à autre chose. Alors c'est vrai que je ne me mettais rarement en colère. Donc si c'est ce qui défini une personne calme je le suis.

Sortant de mes pensées, je regarde l'affiche du film que Grey a choisi, un film d'horreur, comment j'ai pu me laisser entraîner la dedans? Je n'aime pas les film d'horreur, fin bon trop tard maintenant, j'y suis j'y reste. Et puis si ça ce trouve il ne fera pas aussi peur que ça. Je regarde le titre tout de même pour me faire une idée "Massacre à la tronçonneuse" et bien ça promet. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il va se passer, je suivais donc Grey qui se dirigeait vers le pop-corn et boisson. Il paya pour nous deux un Big Pop-corn et un soda pour lui et une bouteille d'eau pour moi. On ce dirigeait les mains chargés dans la salle où allait être diffusé le film, que j'avais "hâte" de voir, c'est vrai que voir des gens ce faire massacrer est très passionnant et intéressant. Plus j'avançais et plus j'angoissais sur ce que j'allais voir, nous entrions dans la salle puis nous recherchions une bonne plaçe. Nous nous installons dans le fond de la salle vers le centre pour avoir une belle vu d'ensemble sur le film. Le film allait commencer dans une petite demi heure, nous avions donc du temps devant nous pour discuter. Ce qui me permettrait peut-être d'être plus à l'aise car le stresse montait.

\- Hier tu avais une bonne cuite, Grey. Le taquinai-je.

\- Mais non! J'avais juste bu 3 bières! Me sourit-il.

\- Oui dit plutôt que tu as arrêté de compter après 3. Je n'avais jamais vu un mec se mettre dans un tel état.

\- Bah tu devrais voir Natsu. Répliqua Grey.

\- Natsu? Demandais-je curieux.

\- Oui, un mec aux cheveux roses dans la section restauration. M'expliqua Grey en souriant. C'est un ami que je connais depuis longtemps. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Pire que toi? Tu t'es carrément mis en caleçon dans la boite. Soulignai-je.

\- Il faut que je te rappel dans quel état tu es rentré? Et ce que tu as fait? Me demanda-t-il surement pour clore le sujet.

\- Ce n'a pas pu être pire que toi. Et je n'ai fait que danser moi dans la boite. Me justifiais-je.

\- Qui te dit que je parle de ce qu'on a fait à ce moment là. On a continué la soirée chez moi avec les autres. Tu n'était pas mieux que moi à la boite à ce moment là. Confirma Grey en rigolant légèrement.

\- Et attend, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais en rentrant? demandais-je inquiet ne me souvenant pas d'un moment ou j'aurais fait quelque chose.

\- Souvient-toi par toi même. Me dit-il en souriant.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de la soirée. Nous étions tout d'abord allés chez Grey pour nous changer et manger quelque chose. Grey m'avait prêté des vêtement prétextant que mon style était horrible. C'était vrai que je ne faisait pas plus attention à mon style préférant mes cours. Je portais généralement des t-shirt large avec des jean ce qui ne me mettait pas en valeur. Je lui dit que je n'avait jamais mis ce genre de vêtement. Ce qui me valu un rendez vous le lundi suivant après les cours avec Grey pour faire les boutiques. Je devais selon Grey à tout prix refaire toute ma garde robe. "sans appel" avait même dit Grey pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix.

Ensuite une fois habillé nous étions allé en boîte pour retrouver Lucy, Levy , Mirajaine et sa soeur. On a commencé par boire un peu au bar de la boîte, après plusieurs verres Lucy décida d'aller danser avec Mira, Levy et Lissana. Grey et moi étions restais au bar pour boire et parler, malgré le bruit fort de la musique. Grey surveillait à partir du bar les filles danser tout en discutant avec moi. Nous avons commencé à regarder des mecs. J'appris que Grey était bi alors pour lui parler avec moi de ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ca faisait du bien de pouvoir parler de mes gout question mecs. Avec Sting je ne pouvais pas en parler. J'avais remarqué que les mecs que Grey me montrer avait des style différents. Mais étaient toujours extrêmement beaux.

Quelques heures après la blonde et ses amies sont venu vers nous pour nous faire danser avec elles. J'ai tout d'abord refusé mais Grey m'a pris par le bras et m'a tiré vers la piste de danse. On a donc commencé à danser en rythme avec la musique. Certains hommes et certaines femme commencèrent à s'approcher. Au début je ne savais pas trop comment bouger. Je regardais mes amis déhanchaient leur corps sur le ryhtme de la musique. Je me concentrais donc pour trouver le tempo puis me lachais complètement. Grey sous la chaleur commençait à se déshabiller attirant de plus en plus les regards. Regards provenant des deux sexes d'ailleurs. Regards de convoitises. Hommes et Femmes étaient attirés par cet être. Je l'ai donc détaillé. Grey étais un très belle homme avec un corps parfais et avais un visage très beau, après avoir danser, nous sommes retourner au bar pour boire. Je n'avais jamais bu autant. Les verres d'alcool s'enchaînaient assez vite et je sentais l'effet de la boisson, il en était de même pour Grey. Après plusieurs verres nous retournions sur la piste pour danser un peu. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, je me déhanchais plus et me collais souvent a Grey pour danser avec lui.

L'ambiance devenu plus chaude, des hommes commencèrent a s'approcher dangereusement en voulant danser avec moi et non seulement avec Grey. Je les repoussais mais ils revenaient tout de même, alors Grey décida de rentré. Il avait compris que certes je voulais oublier Stnig mais pas avoir une relation sans lendemain. Nous étions donc rentré chez Grey tous ensemble, pour continuer la soirée. Je me souvenais qu'on avaient continuer à boire en discutant tranquillement mais qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il y ai une telle lueur dans le regard de Grey. Comme s'il ne devais pas dire à voix haute mes actes ou comme si j'avais fait pire que lui.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas avoir embrassé Lucy? Me demanda Grey en voyant que j'essayais de me souvenir de la fin de soirée.

\- Quoi? Mais je suis gay pour quelles raison je l'aurais embrasser. M'exclamais-je choqué. Je l'adore certes mais au point de l'embrasser je ne pense pas. Tu te fou de ma gueule?

\- Non tu l'as fait mais le pire c'est que tu lui a dit que l'embrasser ne te faisais rien du tout. M'avoua-t-il en rigolant.

\- J'ai dit ça? La honte, j'ai fais quoi d'autre? Demandais-je inquiet.

Grey ne me répondit pas, il ne semblait pas vouloir me dire la suite, ce qui m'inquiéta.

\- Quoi? J'ai fait quoi? Dit le moi Grey.

-Rien.

\- Moi je n'arrive pas à te mentir. Ne crois pas que toi tu y arrive de ton côté.

\- Je ne sais pas si je doit te le dire. Dit-il incertain.

\- Mais si dit moi, ça ne peux pas être si horrible que ça. Ajoutais-je pour le convaincre.

Il soupira puis il avoua :

\- Après avoir embrasser Lucy et lui avoir dit ça...tu t'est tourné vers moi et tu m'a demandé de t'embrasser pour voir si tu ressentirai quelque chose en m'embrassant.

Je n'en cru pas mes oreilles, j'avais vraiment demander ça a Grey? Je le regarda inquiet en lui demandant :

\- Et tu a fais quoi?.

Grey allais me répondre, mais les lumières s'éteignirent, signe que le film allait commencer. Grey se retourna pour regarder l'écran et moi je ne faisais que fixer ses lèvres en me demandant si oui ou non je l'avais embrassé. Grey remarqua mon regard posé sur lui, il me sourit et regarda de nouveau l'écran. Je me concentrais enfin sur le film qui comme je m'attendais était horrible, avec du sang partout dès le début du film. Ça promettait pour la suite, j'essayais de cacher ma peur comme je le pouvais mais ce film était vraiment terrifiant et ne parlons même pas du tueur avec son masque fais de peau. A plusieurs reprise je me mis à sursauter, ce qui faisais rire Grey, soudain le tueur surgis de la porte, sur le coup de la surprise je lâcha le paquet de pop corn. Les grain s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Grey me regarda puis les pop-corn par terre avant de se mettre à rigoler. Je me mis à genoux et commençais à les ramasser sous les rires de Grey. Après avoir tout ramasser, je me remis assis en montrant bien que ses rires m'avait vexé. Cependant je ne pu m'empêcher de sursauter à l'action suivante du tueur. Je sentis la main de Grey sur la mienne pour la prendre. Il me serra la main comme pour me transmettre un peu de courage. Je pouvais sentir son pouce me caressais le dos de ma main, je me sentit tout de suite bien et en sécurité. Je serra un peu plus fort sa main en voyant du sang giclé, il me regarda et me sourit tendrement comme pour me calmer. Pendant tout le reste du film Grey ne me lâcha pas la main. Le générique de fin arriva, je soupira de soulagement, on resta assis un moment toujours main dans la main. La salle se vida rapidement alors on décida enfin a se lever pour quitter le cinéma.

On sortit rapidement du cinéma, pour se retrouver dans la rue. On commença a marchais tranquillement en parlant du film, puis soudain quelque chose m'interloqua :

\- Dit moi Grey, pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde?.

Grey regarda les gens autour de nous, puis il haussa les épaules, soudain il baissa son regard et dit en levant la main :

\- Peut-être parce qu'on ce tient la main.

Je regarda nos deux mains entrelacés, je lâcha rapidement ça main en rougissant légèrement. Grey rigola puis nous continuons notre chemin vers l'appartement, je n'osais pas le regardait tellement ça m'avais gênais de lui tenir la main en plein mieux de la rue. Grey me sortit de mes pensés en annonça :

\- Bon nous voila devant chez toi.

Je me retourna et en effet on était arrivais devant chez moi.

\- Alors, ce film, il t'a plut? Demanda-t-il en rigolant.

\- Oh oui, génial. répondit-je ironiquement.

Grey se mis à rigolais, il s'approcha de moi et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce fut chaste et rapide, mais c'était tout de même un baiser. Je le regarda surpris et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je ne t'est pas embrasser hier, je ne voulais pas le faire sachant que tu était ivre et moi aussi. Alors que ressent-tu? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

J'était tellement surpris que rien ne voulait sortit de ma bouche, je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentait. Le baiser m'avais tellement surpris, mais bizarrement il m'a plut. Ses lèvres étais chaude et douce, j'étais perdu dans mes pensée quand soudain Grey annonça gênais:

\- J'...excuse moi, je n'aurai peut-être pas du, je vais y aller.

Il commença a s'éloigner, je resta figé pendant quelque seconde puis je couru vers lui et le fit retourner et sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit je l'embrassa doucement. Il participa au baiser et posa sa main sur ma joue, mes mains allèrent se poser dans son dos pour le pousser contre moi. On continua de s'embrassais tout en se caressant chastement, malheureusement l'air commença a nous manquais donc nous cessions de nous embrasser avec regret. Grey me regarda surpris, il ne s'attendais pas a ce que je l'embrasse, il semblait perdu alors j'annonça en souriant :

\- Il semblerai que je ressente quelque chose quand tu m'embrasse.

\- Et bien je suis ravis de l'entendre. Répondit-il en souriant.

On se sourit pendant quelques minutes, puis Grey posa de nouveau sa main sur ma joue, il me sourit tendrement, son pouce commença a caressais ma joue. Ce contacte me fit frissonnais, je n'était pas habituer a ressentir de la douceur alors c'était nouveau pour moi. J'ai tant espérer que Sting me fasse ce genre de geste et soit attentionné, Grey était en train de m'ouvrir cela et ça faisais énormément de bien. Grey savais comment me faire plaisir et comment me réconforter quand je n'allais pas bien. Je posa ma main sur la sienne et je lui sourit en lui disant :

\- Merci Grey, pour tout.

\- C'est tout naturel, je serai toujours la pour t'aider, alors ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, je suis là. M'avoua-t-il en souriant.

Il continua ses caresse pendant un moment, il se rapprocha de moi et embrassa mon front. Il recula un peu et enleva sa main de ma joue puis il me demanda :

\- Dit moi Rogue, je sais que ça va te paraître précipitais, mais je veux quand même le tentais. Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi?.

Sa question me pris au dépourvu, je ne m'attendais pas du tout a ça, je me sentit rougir, j'ai déjà eu des demande de filles ou voir de garçons mais aucun ne m'avais autant touchais que celle de Grey. Je le regarda fixement en réfléchissant à se que je devais lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas le rejetais car même si j'aimais sincèrement Sting, Grey ne me laissais pas indifférent et sans trop savoir pourquoi il m'attirais . Et puis il était tellement gentil et attentionné avec moi. Je me décida a lui répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas trop Grey, c'est n'est pas un non et je doit bien avouais que tu ne me laisse pas indifférent. Mais je ne veux pas tout précipité et prendre le temps de bien réfléchir. Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser du temps?.

\- Oui bien sûre, je comprend tout a fait que tu a besoin de temps, ne t'inquiète pas, prend ton temps. Et tu me donnera ta réponse plus tard. Me répondit-il en souriant.

Je me sentit soulager de savoir qu'il ne m'en voulais pas, je tenais vraiment beaucoup a lui alors je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre. Pas maintenant alors que j'ai tant besoin de lui. Grey est la seule personne qui sache comment me rassurer et comment me faire rire. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, je n'ai d'ailleurs plus envie de rentré pour retrouver ma solitude et ma tristesse. Soudain je perdit mon sourire en pensant que je devrais bientôt rentré et retrouver Sting. Grey s'aperçu je n'allais pas bien, il s'approcha doucement, posa sa main sur ma joue et demanda avec inquiétude :

\- Ça va pas Rogue.

\- Si, si ça va ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste fatiguais. Répondit-je pour le rassurer.

il ne sembla pas me croire mais ne rajouta rien de plus, il se contenta de m'embrasser, je répondit volontiers au baiser en posant ma main dans ses cheveux. Il fit de même et posa son autre main sur ma taille. Après quelque minute, il stoppa le baiser, il me sourit et dit :

\- Bon je vais te laisser, va te coucher si tu est fatiguer, on ce vois plus tard.

\- D'accord, encore merci Grey, bonne nuit. Répondit-je en le saluant.

\- Bonne nuit Rogue. S'exclama Grey en s'éloignant.

Après l'avoir regarder partir, je rentra dans l'appartement, je ferma a clé. Je marcha doucement dans le couloir, mais soudainement des bruits se firent entendre dans le salon, j'avança lentement en direction du salon. Arriver dans la pièce je me figea en découvrant la scène sous mes yeux.

Fin.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Interrompu

_Jours : Samedi 5, Dimanche 6 Décembre_

POV Sting :

 _ **Samedi**_

Je me suis levé et suis allé vers le couloir pour faire signe à Rogue avant qu'il ne parte. Il n'a même pas regardé derrière lui en quittant l'appartement. Même pas dit au revoir. Ainsi je suis resté un moment debout devant la porte d'entrée à la fixer. Rogue avait vraiment changé. C'est bien qu'il prenne confiance en lui mais pas au point d'oublier son ami d'enfance tout de même. Je sais que nous nous étions disputés, j'étais fautif. Je suis ensuite retourné au salon en m'asseyant sur le canapé, j'allumais la télé pour la fixer bêtement. Cela devait faire 20 minutes que j'étais assis à regarder défiler les images sans vraiment faire attention quand je me suis demandé ce que je pouvais bien faire ce soir. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester assis comme un vieux à regarder la télé et aller bêtement me coucher. Et si je sortais aussi, j'irai bien en boîte, avec de la chance je pourrais ramener une jolie fille prête à satisfaire mes désirs, je me levais bien décider à coucher ce soir.

Je cherchais donc mon téléphone qui était dans ma chambre. Je ne me souvenais simplement plus où je l'avais posé dans la pièce. Je regardais sur le bureau, la table de nuit... Après l'avoir trouvé dans mon lit, je composais le numéro de Natsu. La première tonalité se fit entendre. J'attendais donc que le rose décroche. J'entendis la voix de mon ami répondre :

\- Allo?

\- Salut Natsu, c'est Sting. Répondis-je joyeusement.

\- Oh Salut mon vieux, comment ça va? Me demanda Natsu.

\- Je vais bien et toi? Dit ça te dirait d'aller en boîte avec moi ce soir? Proposais-je.

\- Oui je vais bien. En boîte? Oui je veux bien...quoi? Non c'est Sting, il me propose d'aller en boîte avec lui, tu veux venir avec nous? Parla-t-il avec quelqu'un.

\- Natsu?

\- Désolé je parlais avec Gadjeel, ça ne te dérange pas s'il vient avec nous? Me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Je soupirai légèrement, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Gadjeel, mais ce mec se croit supérieur aux autres et est un peu renfermé. Mais comme il est ami avec Natsu je dois faire avec, je pris quelques minutes puis je répondis :

\- Oui il peut venir ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Ah super, si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison avant de sortir, on boira un coup tranquillement. Me proposa Natsu.

\- Ok, je viens à quelle heure? M'informais-je.

\- Quand tu seras prêt. Répondit-il enthousiaste.

\- D'accord, je me prépare et j'arrive. Dis-je raccrochant.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me préparer. En arrivant dans le couloir, je fixais quelque seconde la porte de la chambre de mon ami d'enfance. Son comportement m'intriguait beaucoup, mais bon il faisait ce qu'il veut, tant que cela le rendait heureux. Je rentrais dans ma chambre pour choisir des vêtements approprier pour aller en boîte. Je pris une chemise et un jean noir. Je savais que je serais sexy. Je m'habillais rapidement avant de partir en direction de la porte. Je pris mes clés et je sorti. Je ne laissais pas de mots pour Rogue de toute façon c'est à peine si cela l'intéresse. Rogue avait certes le droit d'être en colère mais au lieu de me faire des reproches aussi tard il aurait dû le dire avant.

Je marchais donc en direction de l'appartement du rose. Natsu n'habitais pas trop loin de chez moi, d'ailleurs Natsu était en colocation avec Gadjeel. Je me demandais toujours comment ils font pour se supporter, ils se battent souvent. Pourtant cela va faire 2 ans qu'ils vivent sous le même toit. Arrivé devant chez eux, je sonnais et attendais qu'on m'ouvre la porte, j'entendis des bruits de pas puis Gadjeel ouvrit.

\- Salut. Dit simplement Gadjeel en s'effaçant pour me laisser le passage afin de ma laisser entrer.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon où Natsu était affalé sur le canapé, je le regardais amusé puis je lui dis :

\- Vu comme ça, on dirait pas que tu aies envie de sortir.

\- Hein? Mais si j'en ai envie, je profite juste un peu du canapé, il est très confortable. Vient t'asseoir tu verras bien. Me dit-il en souriant.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et m'installa sur le canapé dit confortable, et en effet il était moelleux ce sofa. Je me calais dans le font du canapé et soupira de contentement.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est bien ce canapé, dit tu ne veux pas me le donner? Je te donne le mien en échange. M'exclamais-je heureux.

\- Hors de question, je l'aime trop ce canapé, rêve pour que je te le donne. Répondit Natsu.

Gadjeel qui nous regardait en silence nous dit blasé :

\- Bon vous avez fini de glander? Tu ne voulais pas aller en boîte, Sting?

\- Plus envie, trop confortable. Répondis-je faiblement.

Gadjeel semblais énervé, il s'approcha de moi, il me saisit par la chemise et me leva en disant :

\- Et puis quoi encore tu ne vas pas squatter notre super canapé toute la soirée, toi aussi debout Natsu.

\- C'est bon, on se bouge, arrête de gueuler. Répondit Natsu agacé.

Natsu me proposa une bière que j'acceptai avec joie. On s'installa sur la table tout en parlant. Avec Natsu je pouvais parler de tout. En effet j'étais assez proche de lui depuis notre rencontre à la fac. La première fois que je l'ai vu il se battait avec Grey. Je me rappel m'être dit que ce n'était pas une personne fréquentable, ce fut m'a premier impression quand je l'ai vue. Après cette événement j'ai dû faire équipe avec lui pour un projet, j'étais donc obligé de lui parler. Suite à ça j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'au final je m'étais trompé et que c'était un type bien. On a pu faire connaissance et nous somme devenu ami. Un jour je lui ai demandais pourquoi il s'était battu avec ce type aux cheveux sombre qui était dans le même cursus que Rogue. Il m'avait dit avec un immense sourire que c'était son meilleur ami. Je l'avais trouvé étrange mais j'ai découvert plus tard qu'en réalité il était comme moi, toujours à déconner et à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Bien que pour lui homme ou femme n'avait pas d'importance.

Quant à Gadjeel, je suis bien obliger de le voir puisque Natsu l'aime bien malgré qu'ils se battent tout le temps. Natsu étais le seul avec qui je parlais de tous et avec qui je m'entendais le mieux, même s'il était un peu gamin par moment. A un moment j'ai voulu parler du comportement bizarre de Rogue aux garçons, car ça m'intrigué et que j'aimerai avoir leur avis mais j'hésitais trop. Et puis je pensais qu'ils me diront de laisser tomber et que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et ils auraient raison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y pense encore, bon je suis venu pour aller m'amusé alors arrêtons qu'y penser.

\- Bon on y va? Sinon on arrivera bourré. Dit Gadjeel en se levant.

\- Ouai, bonne idée, je prends mes clés et on y va. Répondit Natsu en se levant à son tour.

\- Non mais les gars, vous êtes sérieux, vous allais pas sortir habiller comme ça? Intervins-je choqué en voyant leurs tenues.

Je venais seulement de remarquer leurs vêtements car je pensais qu'ils allaient se changer avant de partir. Mais apparemment non, donc je me devais de leur faire remarquer leur tenue horrible. Gadjeel portait un pantalon de survêtement bleu avec une chemise noir, quant à Natsu il portait un sarouel rouge vif avec pull col roulé vert kaki.

\- Bah pourquoi? Demanda Natsu surpris.

Gadjeel lui souriais comme s'il l'avait fait exprès, je les poussai en direction de leurs chambres pour changer tout ça. Je m'installais à la table en leur criant :

\- Vous avais 5 minutes pour vous changer et être présentable. Sinon je choisis pour vous vos tenues.

Après une minute, Gadjeel apparu avec un jean noir allant très bien avec sa chemise, il me souriait avec un air entendu ce qui me confirma que ce con la fait exprès. En effet il savait très bien que j'aime allais en boîte mais que ce qui 'accompagne soit bien habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu fit son apparition vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec un jean rouge.

On allait dans les couloirs, Natsu ferma à clé. On pouvaient enfin aller en boîte, quand on sortais on allais toujours dans la même boîte qui s'appelais : Angel. Il passait toujours de la bonne musique, il y avait à chaque soirée un nombre énorme de personne et bien sûr il y avait beaucoup de belle fille. L'entré était bondé de personne qui attendais pour entrer, après 15 minutes d'attente on pouvait enfin aller s'amusé. La musique étais forte et sur la piste homme et femme dansais en rythme, il y avait aussi du monde au bar, ou des groupes parlaient entre eux. On décida d'aller tout d'abord au bar pour boire un peu et puis la danse et pas trop le truc de Gadjeel au contraire de moi et Natsu qui adorons ça. Je regardais déjà plusieurs filles qui pourrais finir sa nuit avec moi, j'en voyais déjà qui conviendrais. Au bout d'un moment Natsu m'entraîna sur la piste pour danser avec lui, d'ailleurs il dansait très bien, pas autant que moi mais bon c'est déjà ça. On dansa pendant un bon moment sur la piste, mais on retourna tout de même au bar ou Gadjeel semblais un peu s'ennuyais. Le temps passa assez vite, on dansait, on retourner au bar et on draguer un peu aussi, on était au bar quand soudain une fille s'approcha de moi et commença à me parler. Elle avait les cheveux noir lui descendu jusqu'a bas du dos, elle avait les yeux marron et un corps mince et attirant. Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus vers moi en collant sa poitrine généreuse contre mon bras, je lui souris avec perversité. Sentant qu'elle était ok pour se rapprocher encore plus, je m'excusai auprès de Natsu et Gadjeel et sorti de la boîte en prenant sa main pour la conduire chez moi.

On mancheait tranquillement en parlant un peu, car elle était surtout presser d'arriver à destination. Elle avait mon âge et elle était vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtement, je lui fis signe de se taire en lui montrant qu'on était arrivé. Je la fis entré et l'installa sur le sofa qui n'était pas aussi confortable que celui de Natsu, je lui offris un boire. Elle but rapidement son verre puis le posa sur la table basse et se colla à moi en m'embrassant intensément. Je souris en pensant à la suite qui promettait d'être très intéressante, je plaçai ma main sous son t-shirt et commença à la caressais. Elle sa colla encore plus à lui, elle était visiblement existais part mes caresses surtout quand je commençai a caressais son intimité à travers sa culotte. Ca devenais de plus en plus chaud et j'étais très exister, je commençai a enlevais sa culotte et a retirais son soutien-gorge quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge. Je tournai la tête pour voir Rogue avec un air neutre sur le visage, la fille remis discrètement sa culotte et remis son t-shirt en place, puis Rogue demanda :

\- C'est t'à nouvelle copine?

\- Non, pas du tout. Dis-je blaser.

La fille le pris visiblement mal et se leva précipitant en partant elle bouscula Rogue qui ne bougea pas. La porte claqua fortement, puis Rogue me dit :

\- Désolé d'avoir cassé ton coup.

\- Rha, pas grave, j'en trouverai une autre, c'était comment au cinéma? Demandais-je pour changeais de sujet.

Je vis des rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues, ce qui m'intrigua, il se secouai la tête et répondit :

\- Bien, même si c'était un film d'horreur.

\- Toi qui va voir un film d'horreur, c'est bien une première. Dis-je amuser.

\- Ouai et la dernier, je te laisse je vais dormir je suis fatigué. Annonça Rogue en partant vers le couloir.

\- Bonne nuit. Souhaitais-je en le regardant entrée dans sa chambre.

Je restai assis sur le canapé en fixant le couloir, puis soudain je sentis que j'étais toujours étroit dans mon boxer, je soupirai frustré de ne pas avoir pu conclure avec elle. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide pour faire retomber ma température. Après ma douche, j'allai m'allongeais dans mon lit en étant toujours frustré. Au bout d'un moment je fini par m'endormir, tout ça m'avais épuisé et surtout énerver, quand même il aura pu attendre avant de rentré.

 _ ** **Dimanche****_

Le lendemain en me réveillant, j'étais toujours autant énervé, il était 10h et Rogue n'étais toujours pas levais, mais je m'en fiche. Je pris un petit déjeuner tranquillement devant la télévision, on était dimanche et il n'avait rien à faire. La matinée passa assez vite, à midi je préparai à manger, mais je remarquai que Rogue n'était toujours pas sortie de sa chambre. Alors j'allai toquer à sa porte pour voir s'il était là, il me répondit que oui, je lui annonçai alors que je préparais à manger. Il ne me répondit pas toute de suite, je l'appelai quelque fois puis il me répondit :

\- Je n'ai pas faim, va y mange toi, quand j'aurai faim je mangerai.

\- Ok. Répondis-je simplement.

Je retournai dans la cuisine et termina de faire à manger, depuis quelque temps on ne mange plus ensemble, ça fait bizarre de manger seule. Fin bon c'est comme ça, après avoir mangé, je m'installai à nouveau sur le canapé et allumé la télé.

\- Regard toi Sting, on dirait un vieux croûton. Ressaisit toi bon sang. Me dis-je à moi-même.

J'envoyais un message à Natsu pour savoir comment c'est passé leur soirée. Je reçus une réponse presque aussitôt. Natsu me proposait de passer pour en parler. Je pris ma veste, criai à Rogue que je partais et sorti. J'arrivais assez vite chez Natsu qui m'ouvrit rapidement. Je commence à discuter avec Natsu, Gadjeel toujours couché.

\- Alors ta soirée Natsu? Demandais-je.

\- Bah tu nous as un peu lâchés, mec. J'espère que ça en a valu la peine. Répondit Natsu.

\- Ben elle n'est pas là ta copine? Demanda ironiquement Gadjeel en entrant dans la pièce.

\- J'ai pas de copine. Répondis-je blasé.

\- Et la fille d'hier? C'est qu'une fille de baise? Elle était bonne au moins. Je suis sûr que tu as pu t'éclater avec son déhanché elle doit avoir de ses coup de rein. Et en plus avec la bouche qu'elle elle doit embrasser...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il parlait peu en général mais pour me faire chier il ne s'arrêtait plus. Alors je lui ai donné un coup puissant dans la mâchoire.

\- Houla monsieur est énervé. Tu ne l'as pas sauté? Demanda Gadjeel pour me provoquer en me donnant un coup de poing à son tour.

J'allais répondre à sa provocation seulement Natsu s'est mis entre nous. Je me suis calmé ou du moins je me suis forcé à adopter une attitude plus calme je me suis assis et leur ai raconté ma nuit. Ils se sont bien foutus de ma gueule. Après 10 minutes à rire de ce qu'il m'est arrivé ils se calmèrent enfin, on continua de parler de tout sauf de l'incident d'hier. Après mon départ hier soir, les garçons ont apparemment continuer à boire et à danser pour Natsu. Et ils sont fini par rentré complètement ivre, ce qu'y me fit rire, je regarde l'heure et me rendit compte qu'il était déjà 17h30 donc je dis en me levant :

\- C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on a cours demain et vu la soirée que j'ai passé hier je vais rentrer pour aller me coucher.

Natsu me raccompagna à sa porte et me souhaita bon retour, je lui fis signe et parti. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison fut rapide, je rentre en silence dans l'appartement et me dirigea vers le salon ou je retrouvai Rogue assis sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma en écarquillant les yeux, il se leva d'un bon et s'approcha de moi. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et demanda inquiet :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? T'as un œil au bord noir, tu t'es battu?

Je frissonnai en sentant sa main gelé, je repoussai sa main et je dis :

\- Laisse, c'est juste Gadjeel qui m'a pris pour un punching ball. Bon je vais me coucher.

Je le laissai seule dans le salon pour aller dans ma chambre, je m'écroulai sur le lit. Cette semaine fut vraiment bizarre, d'abord Rogue qui fatigue, puis il sort en boîte il découche. Il me laisse seule plusieurs fois le soir pendant le repas, soudainement il me reproche plusieurs choses. Vraiment cette semaine était étrange, je verrai bien cette semaine comment ça va ce passer. Je fermai doucement les yeux et je me concentrai pour m'endormir, ce qu'y arriva très vite.

Fin.


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'annonce

_Jours : Vendredi 11 Décembre (Flack back : Lundi 7, Mardi 8 Décembre)_

POV Rogue

 _ **Vendredi**_

On était vendredi soir. Moi et mes amis étions tous assis à une table dans le bar où travaillait Sting. Nous avions choisi une table dans le fond afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité même si ce soir le bar était plein. Nous étions réunis ici car Grey et moi avions quelque chose à leur annoncer. Cela faisait 4 jour que nous avions pris cette décision enfin plus exactement que Grey m'avait fait cette demande. Nous étions donc assis dans la joie. J'étais à côté de Grey pendant que les autres étaient en train de parler de leur semaine de cours et d'autres choses. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient car je repensais à la semaine que je venais de passé.

 **Flash back :**

 ** _Lundi_**

Lundi matin, je me suis réveillé en repensant à la veille. J'avais passé la soirée avec Grey. Nous étions allé au cinéma voir un film d'horreur qui ne m'avait pas plu du tout. En rentrant, il m'avait embrassé et m'avait demandé si je voulais bien sortir avec lui. Je lui avais répondu que je devais réfléchir avant de lui donner ma réponse, le baiser qu'on avait partagé avait été génial. Mais je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses car je ne souhaitais pas rendre malheureux Grey en le prenant comme lot de consolation. Je souhaitais savoir si je ressentais assez de sentiment pour Grey.

J'étais donc rentré le sourire aux lèvres, je posais mes clés dans l'entrée et retirais mes chaussures. Les lampes étaient éteinte signe que Sting était couché puisque ces clés étaient déjà là. J'entrais donc sans me méfier avec mon grand sourire mais je le perdis vite en découvrant mon ami d'enfance en train d'enlever le soutien-gorge a une...une...Salope aux gros seins. Ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué trop occupé à se peloter, alors je me suis raclé la gorge pour leur signaler ma présence. De tout de manière je ne pouvais faire autrement pour aller dans ma chambre il fallait que je passe près du canapé. Je n'allais tout de même pas faire comme si je ne les avais pas vus? J'ai demandais si c'était sa copine sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, le blond m'a répondu que non, la "Salope", la mal pris et donc parti énervée. Sting était visiblement frustré, il partit prendre une douche surement froide pour se soulager.

Je suis ensuite allé dans ma chambre pour y rester toute la soirée. Je me suis installé sur mon lit pour réfléchir de ce que je venais de voir. Voir Sting dans cette position avec cette fille m'avait serré le cœur de douleur, même si j'avais décidé d'oublier mes sentiments pour Sting c'était toujours douloureux de le voir avec une autre femme. Je savais que je n'allais pas oublier du jour au lendemain ces sentiments mais je ne pensais pas non plus tomber sur ce genre de scène.

Peu avant de m'endormir, j'avais pris la décision d'accepter de sortir avec Grey, ce qu'il venait de ce passé avec Sting avais fini de me décider. Pourquoi devrais-je continuer à l'aimer alors que ce n'ai pas réciproque? Donc je devais prendre enfin soin de moi en sortant avec Grey qui était attiré par moi et qui souhaitais sortir avec moi. L'attirance était d'ailleurs réciproque même si les sentiments pas encore. J'étais certain qu'ils viendraient. Et que je serai heureux avec lui.

Donc en me réveillant Lundi matin, j'étais bien décider à annoncer à Grey que j'acceptais de sortir avec lui. La journée allait être longue car en plus des cours nous allions en ville pour faire du "shopping". J'avais décidé de lui annoncer après le shopping. Je m'étais levé et j'avais pris mon déjeuner en silence, Sting était encore énervé pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole du repas. Il était en face de moi à table mâchouillant son repas. Une fois que j'eu fini, je l'avais salué et étais partit en direction de l'université, où j'avais retrouvé tous les autres en train de rigoler. Ce jour-ci comme tous les lundis était une journée assez charger, pour commencer : 2 heures de chimie, 2 heures de Cancérologie, la pause déjeuner, puis 2 heures de Cardiologie et pour finir 2 heures de Génétique. Ca promettait d'être très long et fatiguant. Quand j'avais salué tous mes amis, j'avais pu remarquer les gestes de Grey. Lui d'habitude si précis était un peu maladroit. J'en avais déduit qu'il était gêné. Mais personne n'avait eu l'air d'y faire attention. Mais moi je l'avais remarqué, alors quand nous étions en train de marcher dans le couloir de la fac, je l'ai retenu par le bras et lui ai demandé :

\- Ça ne va pas Grey? Tu sembles ailleurs.

Il me regarda surpris, puis il me sourit tendrement, il posa sa main sur la mienne et dit pour me rassurer :

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je pensais juste à ce qu'il c'était passé hier. D'ailleurs je voulais m'excuser si ça t'a gêné que je te demande ça.

\- Non, ne tant fais pas, ça ne m'a pas gêné bien au contraire, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Et comme je te les dis je vais y réfléchir et te donner une réponse rapidement. Dis-je en souriant.

Grey sembla rassurer, il allait me dire quelque chose mais Lucy s'exclama au loin :

\- Bon bah vous venez les gars, on va être en retard, vous parlerez plus tard.

On les rejoint pour assister au premier cours qui était Chimie. La journée passa assez vite, on mangea ensemble dans un petit restaurant, puis le reste de l'après-midi passa toute aussi vite. Comme me l'avais proposé Grey, on alla faire du shopping pour changer ma garde-robe. On était donc dans une boutique qui proposer des tenues jeunes et classe, Grey me conseilla plusieurs tenue que j'allai essayer.

\- Ah bah c'est déjà mieux, ce genre de tenue te va très bien. Essayes-en d'autres et après on ira ailleurs. Annonça Grey en souriant.

Son compliment me fit très plaisir et rougir, je retournai dans la cabine et j'essayai plusieurs tenue. A chaque tenue, Grey me complimentait et disais que j'étais attirant. On sortit de la boutique, j'avais acheté plusieurs chose, on marchait tranquillement dans la rue pour trouver une autre boutique de vêtements. Soudain je sentis un effleurement sur ma main, je regardais Grey qui lui retournais la tête, il avait tenté de ma prendre la main mais il ne la pas fais, il a surement peur que je le repousse. On continua notre petit shopping, j'essayais différente chose, des t-shirts, des jeans, sarouel, des pulls, que des vêtements que je n'aurai jamais osés portais avant. Je remarquai qu'il était déjà 17h45, alors j'ai demandais a Grey s'il voulait bien qu'on arrête pour aller manger, il m'invita à manger chez lui, j'acceptai avec joie. On ce rendez chez Grey, qui était à quelque minute du centre-ville, j'attendais un peu, puis je me décidai à lui annoncer.

\- Grey. Dis-je en m'arrêtant de marcher pour le regarder.

\- Oui, quoi? Me demanda Grey en se retournant.

Je lui avais souri puis je me rapprochai de lui, posa ma main sur sa joue et alla l'embrasser doucement, il parut surpris mais il participa au baiser tout de même. On s'embrassa quelque minute, en mélangeant nos deux langues, puis Grey stoppa le baiser, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et demanda surpris :

\- Ça veut dire quoi?

\- J'accepte de sortir avec toi. Répondis-je en souriant.

Il sembla très surpris, je fis ses yeux s'écarquillais, puis il me prit dans ses mains en me serrant fort, je posai mes mains dans son dos et me colla encore plus à lui. Il approcha sa bouche près de mon oreille et me demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te décider aussi vite? Je ne pensais pas que tu me répondrais aussi rapidement.

\- J'ai eu un déclic en surprenant Sting avec une fille dans le salon en train de..de...enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'en ai marre de souffrir à cause de lui, je veux être aussi heureux et je pense que tu peux me rendre heureux Grey. Avouais-je en rougissant et en posant ma tête dans son cou.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour te rendre heureux Rogue. Ajouta Grey en caressant mon dos.

Il finit par me lâcher en disant qu'on ferai mieux de rentré pour manger, Grey me prit la main et m'amena chez lui en parler tranquillement. On arriva chez lui, il m'invita à m'asseoir à table puis il alla dans la cuisine ou je pu entendre qu'il commençait à cuisiner. Pendant qu'il cuisinait j'allait dans le salon pour regarder la télé en attendant, puis Grey me demanda en parlant fort :

\- Je fais des pâtes avec du poulet, ça te va? Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Sting en cuisine mais bon je me débrouille bien, je pense en tout cas.

\- Oui ça ira, je suis sûr que tu cuisine très bien. Et tu ne peux pas être pire que moi. Répondis-je en parlant fort à mon tour.

Je continuai de regarder la télé, qui diffusait une série policière plutôt intéressante, quelque minute plus tard, Grey apparu avec deux assiettes à la main, il mit la table. Il me regarda et me sourit, il s'approcha de moi, il se mit derrière le canapé et regarda la télé.

\- Tu as fini de faire à manger? Demandais-je en levant la tête pour le regarder.

\- Non, bientôt, les pâtes sont en train de cuir et le poulet et dans le four, je voulais juste être avec toi au lieu de rester dans la cuisine à attendre que sa cuise. Me répondit Grey en souriant.

Je rougis en l'entendant dire cela, il se pensa vers moi, ses mains se posèrent sur mon cou puis il m'embrassa, j'y participai volonté. Le baiser s'intensifia, nos langues danser sensuellement ensemble et ses mains descendirent et caressèrent mon torse, ma main alla se loger dans ses cheveux pour le pousser encore plus vers moi. Le baiser était super, je sentais mon cœur battre rapidement, mais malheureusement le manque d'air nous obligea à arrêter le baiser.

\- Je continuerai bien de t'embrassais mais les pâtes vont être trop cuite si je reste là, tu peux aller t'asseoir à table. Dit-il en m'embrassant encore une fois.

Je le regardai retourner en cuisine en souriant, je me levai et allai m'installer à table. Grey arriva avec le plat de pâte et le poulet, il me servi et on commença à manger en parlant tranquillement. Après avoir mangé, je l'aider à débarrassé et à faire la vaisselle, on retourna au salon et on regarda la télé. J'étais vraiment heureux d'être avec lui, il était gentil, chaleureux et drôle, je l'appréciais énormément et j'espère pouvoir oublier Sting en restant avec Grey. Celui-ci posa sa main sur mon épaule et me pousser vers lui, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, un soupir de contentement sortit de ma bouche. Je commençais à fatiguais, mes paupières se fermais et se rouvrais puis je fini par m'endormir sur l'épaule réconfortante de mon petit ami.

J'étais à moitié endormis et je commençais à me réveiller doucement, bizarrement j'étais allonger et non assis. Puis j'entendis une voix qui m'appelais, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, je les plissai pour voir plus clair et c'est là que je vis le visage de Grey près du mien et qui m'appelais en souriant. Je me redressai doucement en me frottant les yeux et en baillant, Grey me dit alors :

\- Il se fait tard, tu es fatigué, tu devrais rentrer.

\- Mmh, tu as raison. Dis-je en me relevant entièrement.

\- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, on sait jamais tu pourrais t'endormir en plein milieu de la rue. Annonça Grey en rigolant.

On sorti de son appartement, il faisait assez froid dehors, on était déjà en décembre, noël approcher à grand pas, il faut que je vois avec Sting ce qu'il veut faire cette année. On marcha doucement, en se tenant par la main, il n'y avait personnes dans les rues, il était déjà 22h alors normal que les rues sous vides. On arriva devant chez moi, les lumières étaient éteinte, donc Sting dormais déjà, je sorti mes clés et commença à ouvrir la porte. La main de Grey me retenu avant que je ne rentre dans l'appartement, je le regardai surpris puis il m'avoua en rougissant légèrement :

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies accepté de sortir avec moi, j'espère que j'arriverais a te rendre heureux Rogue.

\- Je suis aussi heureux de sortir avec toi, tu me rends déjà heureux Grey. Avouais-je a mon tour en l'embrassant tendrement.

On s'embrassa quelques minutes, puis je rentrai dans l'appartement en fermant à clé derrière moi, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je retirai mon t-shirt et mon pantalon pour ensuite me mettre dans mon lit, je m'endormis presque instantanément.

 ** _ **Mardi**_**

Mardi matin en me levant, j'entendis Sting qui regardais la télé, j'allai dans la cuisine pour prend un petit déjeuner. Sting me demanda depuis le salon où j'étais passé hier soir, je lui répondis que j'étais avec Grey. Après avoir mangé, je retourna dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, soudain j'entendit qu'on toqua a la porte, ce qui me fit sourire. Je sortis de ma chambre, en allant vers la porte, mais Sting était arrivais avant moi, il ouvrit et dit surpris :

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Salut Sting, je suis venu chercher Rogue. Répondit-il.

Je souriais en imaginant la tête de mon ami d'enfance, j'allai jusqu'à l'entrée ou je dis en souriant :

\- Salut Grey, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Salut Rogue, je t'attends, je suis en avant de toute façon. Me répondit Grey.

J'allai chercher mon sac dans le salon, je pu entendre Sting et Grey discutaient, je retournai vers eux et dit a Grey qu'on pouvait y aller et je saluai Sting. Nous ne nous étions pas embrassé devant Sting. Je ne savais pas si Grey voulait me protéger pour le moment de la réaction de Sting mais j'avais apprécié son geste. Mon cœur battait plus vite j'avais la sensation d'être aimé.

La journée de cours passa assez vite, j'étais habituer au long cours et à l'heure pratique mais c'était tout de même fatiguant. En plus on arrivait bientôt en période d'examen, qui arrivait après Noël, il ne fallait pas se tromper et bien réviser. Je travaillais dur, j'écoutais bien en cours, je prenais des notes et poser beaucoup de question quand je ne comprenais pas quelque chose. Comme la veille, Grey me raccompagna après les cours, c'était vraiment bien d'avoir un petit ami qui prenait soin de soi, avant de me laisser Grey me demanda :

\- Heu Rogue, j'aimerai parler de quelque chose avec toi, ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Non va y. Répondit-je en souriant.

\- Bien voilà, je sais qu'on sort ensemble que depuis hier et que tu vas trouvais sa précipité mais je voudrais, si tu veux bien, qu'on l'annonce aux autres, pour nous deux. Tu en dis quoi? Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais mais j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir te tenir la main ou te prendre dans mes bras quand on est avec eux. Avoua Grey en hésitant un peu.

Je le regardai surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait qu'on officialise notre relation avec les autres, mais bizarrement sa me faisais plaisir. Mais je comprenais pourquoi il ne m'avait pas embrassé ce matin ou dans la journée. Il pensait à moi. Durant toute la journée, il ne voulait ni me gêné devant nos amis ni que je sois face à Sting. Grey pensait à moi. J'étais touché par son geste alors je lui répondis :

\- Je veux bien qu'on leur dise, tu veux leur annoncer quand?

\- Je pensais Vendredi soir après les cours, au bar de Kana. Ça te va? Me demanda Grey.

\- Oui je veux bien, bon je te laisse, on se voit demain, passe une bonne soirée Grey. Souhaitais-je en souriant.

Grey m'embrassa légèrement et parti vers chez lui. Le reste de la semaine ce passa assez bien et assez vite, j'angoissais a l'approche de Vendredi, j'avais peur de leur réaction.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Donc voilà comment on s'est tous retrouver dans le bar de Kana à parler tranquillement, il y avait Lucy, Reby, Gadjeel, Natsu, Mira et sa soeur et Jubia,

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Grey qui annonça :

\- Excusez-moi les gars, mais comme vous le savais, moi et Rogue avons quelque chose a vous annoncer.

\- On t'écoute Grey. Dit Lucy en souriant.

Je regardais Grey inquiet, appréhendant la réaction des autres et de ce qu'il va dire.

\- Alors voilà, je vais me rendre dans un monastère pour devenir moine. Avoua Grey en souriant.

Un blanc puis tous les autres se mirent à rigoler de sa blagues, même moi je rigolais, c'était tellement drôle de l'imaginer en moine. Après quelque minute a rigolais ils se reprirent puis Grey dit sérieusement :

\- Bon sérieusement, enfaîte, Rogue et moi on sort ensemble.

Les autres restèrent silencieux, en nous regardant tous les deux, ce qui m'inquiéta puis ils s'exclamèrent heureux et nous félicitèrent. Lucy me serra dans ses bars puis Levy en fit de même, puis Mira demanda a Sting qui était au bar :

\- Champagne Sting, c'est la fête.

Les autres s'exclamèrent aussi, je souriais en voyant leur réaction, Grey me pris la main en dessous de la table, je le regardai et il me sourit tendrement.

Fin.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Révélation inattendu

_Jours : Vendredi 11, Samedi 12, Dimanche 13 Décembre_

POV Sting :

 ** _Vendredi_**

Cela faisait un moment que Rogue et ses amis étaient arrivés dans le bar où je travaillais, ils s'étaient installés au fond de la salle pour être tranquille. Je les entendais rigoler et parler, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, même Rogue semblait content bien qu'il participait peu à la conversation. D'ailleurs son air heureux m'avais beaucoup surpris, il n'est pas du genre à montrer ses émotions. Il avait plutôt tendance à les cacher fin bon tant mieux pour lui, ça veut dire qu'il s'ouvre aux autres. Je suis heureux parce que certain me demandaient si Rogue avait des émotions. Je savais qu'être médecin demandait une maîtrise sur ce qu'on ressentait mais dans la vie privée montrer ses sentiments peut montrer aux autres que l'on tient à eux. C'est pourquoi Rogue avait toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis. Bien que moi j'ai toujours vu quelle personne il était. J'avais même appris à interpréter ses gestes. Je savais quand il était stressé, triste,... Aujourd'hui il avait l'air heureux.

Je servais les clients qui arrivaient et accueillais ceux qui rentraient, il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir. J'étais assez fatigué, la semaine avait été assez longue et épuisante. Il y a aussi quelque chose de nouveau depuis mardi, Grey venais chercher Rogue tous les matins, ça m'avais énormément surpris mardi quand je lui avais ouvert la porte. Je trouvais que Rogue et Grey étaient très proche, pas que ça me dérangeait bien au contraire mais ça faisait bizarre. J'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées, quand soudain Mirajaine me cria joyeusement :

\- Champagne Sting, c'est la fête.

Je regardai le groupe étonné, ils avaient tous l'air très heureux, je pris une bouteille de champagne et alla à leur rencontre. En arrivant à leur hauteur je demandai :

\- On fête quoi?

La blondinette me regarda puis me répondit en souriant visiblement très contente :

\- On fête une mise en couple.

Mon regard, se tourna vers Levy, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi je la regardais soudainement, puis je la félicitai en pensant qu'elle sortait avec Gadjeel. Bizarrement, elle se mit à rougir, ainsi que Gadjeel, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, puis les autres se mirent à rigoler. Grey me regarda et m'annonça en rigolant encore un peu :

\- Non, ce n'est pas Levy et Gadjeel qui se sont mis en couple, même si j'espère qu'ils le feront bientôt, en faite c'est moi et Rogue qui sommes en couple.

J'écarquillai les yeux surpris, je ne mis attendais pas du tout, c'est vrai qu'ils semblaient très proches en ce moment mais de la a pensé qu'ils se mettraient en couple. Je restai sans voix, puis en remarquant le regard inquiet de Rogue je répondis calmement :

\- Oh et bien félicitation a vous deux, allez une deuxième bouteille de champagne, c'est moi qu'y invite.

Je retournai au bar pour prendre la deuxième bouteille, je ne montrais pas grand-chose, mais en vrai j'étais très surpris. Je savais que Rogue était gay, mais de le savoir avec un mec pour de vrai me faisais réalisé qu'il est vraiment attiré par les autres mecs. J'étais très content pour lui, mais un sentiment en moi commencer à se montrer sans trop savoir ce que ça signifier. J'allai les servir puis je retournai au bar pour servir les autres clients, deux garçons entrèrent dans le bar, je les saluai et les installa a une table. Soudain je remarquai que les deux garçons ressemblaient à Rogue et Grey, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux. Les autres sembla l'avoir remarqué aussi et regardait les deux sosies avec surprise.

\- Je savais que les sosies étaient fréquents, mais là à ce point, ils vous ressemblent vraiment beaucoup. Entendis-je Lucy annoncer.

La surprise passait, je retournai a mon travail et les autres continuèrent de parler. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder Rogue et Grey qui s'était rapprocher depuis leur annonce, ça fait vraiment bizarre de les savoir ensemble. Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà coucher ensemble? Non, je ne pense pas, ça ne fais pas longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble et se n'ai pas le genre de Rogue que coucher aussi rapidement du moins je l'espère. Maintenant de savoir qu'ils sont ensemble me fais comprendre pourquoi ils étaient aussi proche depuis quelque temps. Leur sortit vendredi, le fais que Rogue est découcher, son comportement qui a changer, à mon avis c'est grâce à Grey que Rogue ai changé et qu'il est osé me tenir tête la dernier fois. Il y a aussi leur sorti au cinéma, mais du coup c'est parce qu'il voyait Grey qu'il ne manger pas avec moi? C'est si soudain tout ça, je ne sais plus quoi en penser, je suis un peu perdu, fin tant que Rogue est heureux ça me convient. Je continuer de penser à tout cela en travaillant, j'avais hâte de rentré me coucher, je suis épuisé. Le bar commençais à se vidais petit à petit, le groupe de Grey était toujours là en train de parler et de rigoler tout en buvant. Soudain je remarquai que Grey avais sa main poser sur l'épaule de Rogue, ce qui ne semblais pas le déranger. Lui qui n'aimais pas le contacte physique, c'est étonnant venant de lui, il a vraiment changé et en bien je pense.

Il était presque minuit quand le groupe de jeune se leva pour quitter le bar, mon service ce terminer bientôt. Ils me saluèrent tour a tour, puis Grey et Rogue arrivèrent en face de moi, je souris à Rogue, puis il m'annonça en rougissant un peu :

\- Ne m'attend pas ce soir, je dors chez Grey. Je pense passer le weekend avec lui, je t'enverrai un message pour te redire.

\- D'accord, passé une bonne soirée ou plutôt une bonne nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi pas besoin de m'envoyer de message, tu fais ce que tu veux. Répondis-je en souriant.

Ensuite ils quittèrent le bar en me saluant, je fixai leurs mains qui étaient entrelacé. Après leur départ, je retournai au bar, pour le nettoyer et ranger les verres, il y avait encore quelque clients mais ils l'allaient pas tarder à partir. Bon comme Rogue ne rentre pas ce soir, je pourrais peut-être ramener une fille pour rattraper le coup de l'autre jour. Je commençai à regarder dans le bar si je trouvais une jolie fille, j'en repérai une assez mignon. Elle était assise au bar, en buvant une bière, elle avait les cheveux blonds plutôt courts et des yeux vert émeraude très envoûtant. J'allai lui parler en lui montrant bien qu'elle m'attiré beaucoup, elle sembla ravie, je lui resservie un verre en lui faisant mon sourire de séducteur. Au bout qu'une demi-heure à parler, je lui proposai de terminer la soirée chez moi, elle accepta avec joie. Je fis le tour du bar et alla la rejoindre en posant ma main sur sa taille, je l'attirai vers la sortie, presser, je fermis à clé. On se dirigea aussitôt vers chez moi, j'avais hâte de pouvoir faire ce dont je rêvais, j'en baverai presque. Arrivé dans l'appartement, je la poussa directement dans la chambre, elle ne sembla pas énerver bien au contraire, elle m'enleva rapidement mon t-shirt.

Je pouvais enfin me détendre et prendre mon pied, en plus la fille semblait vouloir la même chose. Donc nous firent l'amour et pas qu'une seule fois, je suis sûr que les voisins du dessus et du dessous nous ont entendu tellement on faisait du bruit. Au pire ils sont l'habitude avec moi, puis ce qu'ils pensent je m'en fiche royalement. Je m'effondrai après la 4ème fois, je n'en pouvais plus et elle non plus, nous reprenions difficilement notre souffle. Après quelque minute nous reprirent un rythme cardiaque correcte, je me mis dos à elle et me décida à dormir. Soudain quelque chose me vint en tête, est-ce que Rogue et Grey l'avais fait aussi? Je me demandais vraiment si c'était le cas, après tout ils sont en couple alors c'est normal d'avoir des relations sexuelle, non? A cause de ça, j'eu du mal a m'endormir, des images de Grey et Rogue en train de coucher ensemble me venais en tête. Je ne devrais pas penser à ça, c'est mon meilleur ami quand même, après 1 heure je réussis enfin à m'endormir.

 ** _Samedi_  
**

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, le soleil me brûler les yeux, il devais être au moins 10 heure, je regardai mon réveille et il était enfaite 9h30. Je me tournai et fut surpris en voyant la place vide, je me levai et alla voir si elle était dans les autres pièces. Et non, elle n'était pas là, j'en restai sans voix, puis je remarquai un mot sur la table, je le pris et regarda ce qu'y était marquer :

" Merci pour cette nuit c'était une super partie de jambe en l'air, Chao."

Je relu le mot plusieurs fois choqué, c'est bien la premier fois qu'on me fait ce coup-là. Mon amour propre en prend un coup-là, vraiment, je suis choqué. Fin tant mieux, au moins je n'aurai pas à la viré de l'appartement en l'entendant pleurnicher. J'allais prendre un petit déjeuner tranquillement, il était tôt, qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire aujourd'hui? En plus Rogue n'est pas là, on ne révisera pas ensemble, à mon avis on ne mangera même pas ensemble non plus. Vraiment, je vais m'ennuyais tout seul dans cette appartement silencieux, il manque Rogue pour que ce soit mieux. J'allai allumer la télé en pensant passé la matinée rapidement, mais au bout qu'une demi-heure je m'ennuyais déjà. Je soupirai, me leva et alla chercher mes affaires de cours pour commencer à réviser, je n'avais que ça à faire de toute façon.

Cela faisait un moment que je réviser, je commençais à m'ennuyais ferme. Il était déjà 11h30, j'allais bientôt préparer à manger, je me levais pour me diriger dans la cuisine mais on sonna à la porte. Je regardai la porte d'entrée surpris, je me demandais qui pouvaient bien venir. J'allai ouvrir pour découvrir Natsu, bizarrement il avait la tête baissé, je ne voyais donc pas son visage, je lui demandai surpris :

\- Natsu? Qu-est-ce que tu fais là? Ca va pas?

\- Je peux entrer? Me demanda-t-il simplement.

Je pu entendre dans sa voix qu'il avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer, je me décalai pour le laisser entrer. Il s'installa en silence sur la chaise, je me mis en face de lui, un silence s'installa, puis je lui demandai :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Je...J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Me répondit Natsu toujours la tête baisser.

\- Je t'écoute mon pote. Ajoutais-je pour l'encourager.

\- J-je...je suis...amoureux de Grey. M'avoua-t-il faiblement.

Je n'en cru pas mes oreilles, Natsu était amoureux de Grey, le même Grey qui sortait avec mon meilleur ami, je ne savais pas quoi dire. C'était si surprenant, lui qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Tu es amoureux de lui depuis quand? Demandais-je curieux.

\- Depuis toujours, dès notre première rencontre, je l'ai toujours aimais. m'expliqua Natsu en tremblant.

\- Oh je vois, du coup, tu as dû être très triste en apprenant qu'il sortait avec Rogue. Je suis désolé Natsu. Dis-je.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien ne t'excuse pas, j'aurai du agir plus vite, mais j'ai trop attendu et maintenant c'est trop tard.

\- Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il sorte avec Rogue, moi qui croyais qu'il était amou...Commença-t-il à dire mais s'arrêta.

\- Quoi? Tu croyais quoi? Demandais-je surpris.

\- Non rien oublie, je me suis tromper apparemment. Dit rapidement Natsu.

Je le regardai étonné, il a commençais à dire " moi qui croyais qu'il était amou..", est-ce qu'il voulait dire amoureux? Mais il parlait de Rogue ou de Grey? Non ce n'est pas possible si Rogue était amoureux de quelqu'un il me l'aurait dit avant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Natsu, j'aimerai pouvoir t'aider pour Grey mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, tout ce que je peux faire c'est t'aider à l'oublier. Tu veux bien que je t'aide à oublier Grey? Demandais-je calmement.

\- Oui, merci Sting, tu me propose quoi? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Allez en boîte, on va danser tous les deux, ça te changera les idées. Proposais-je.

\- D'accord, je veux bien, je vais rentrer, on se rejoindra la bas. Dit-il en commençant a ce lever.

Je le retiens, le fit ce rasseoir et j'annonçai :

\- Non reste là, faut pas rester seule dans ce genre de moment, tu vas manger avec moi, on trouvera bien un truc à faire avant d'aller en boîte.

Il me sourit, il accepta avec joie, j'allai dans la cuisine et commença à préparer à manger. Je savais les goûts de mon ami donc je lui préparai quelque chose qu'il aimait, je lui dis d'aller regardais la télé le temps que cuisinais. Je l'entendis s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé, c'est quand même surprenant qu'il soit amoureux de Grey, je ne mis attendais pas, tout comme Rogue qui sort avec Grey. Je mis la table, j'appelai Natsu et on mangea tranquillement, le rose avais retrouvé le sourire ce qui me rassura. Après manger et après avoir fait la vaisselle, nous commencèrent à parler tout en regardant la télé, on évitait le sujet "Grey" pour ne pas déprimé Natsu. Le temps passa assez vite, après avoir regardé la télé, nous avons un peu révisé, puis je proposai à Natsu :

\- ça te dit de manger au restaurant ce soir?

\- Oui, avec plaisir. Me répondit-il joyeusement.

Nous nous rendons donc dans un restaurant où nous aimions bien manger, moi et mes amis. Ils servaient de très bon plat, un serveur venu nous voir pour prendre notre commande, nous lui annonçons ce que nous désirions. Puis le serveur parti préparer notre commande, en attendant moi et Natsu parlions tranquillement, je lui demandai alors :

\- Tu avais remarqué toi que Rogue et Grey c'était rapproché?

\- Oui, un peu, je ne les vois pas tout le temps mais pour le peu que j'ai vu, j'avais bien remarqué qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Je dirai même que ça a commencé le soir où ils sont sortis en boîte, si je me souviens bien c'était pour changer les idées a Rogue. Me répondit-il.

C'est ce qui me semblait bien, c'est depuis cette soirée qu'ils se sont rapprocher, mais attend il a bien dit qu'il était sorti pour changer les idées a Rogue?

Je lui demandai de nouveau :

\- Comment ça changer les idées a Rogue?

Natsu me regarda surpris puis je remarquai qu'il regrettait d'avoir dit ça, il se reprit et me répondit calmement :

\- Il était un peu déprimer à cause des cours et il en avait marre des cours alors Grey à décider de sortit pour lui changer les idées.

\- Oh je vois. Dis-je simplement.

Je ne savais pas que Rogue était déprimé, pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé? Je suis son meilleur ami, non? Je me sens triste en pensant qu'il s'est confié à ses amis plutôt qu'à moi, je devrais être plus à son écoute et faire attention à ses sentiments. Je suis aussi triste parce que je n'ai rien remarqué alors qu'avant je savais toujours quand cela n'allait pas. Le serveur me sortit de mes pensées en nous servant nos plats, nous avons mangé donc notre repas qui avais l'air très bon. Natsu voulu payer le repas au moment de réglé mais je le stoppai en lui disant que je l'inviter, il insista un peu mais voyant que je ne céderai pas, il accepta en me remercier. Avant de nous rendre dans la boîte de nuit Angel, nous allions boire un coup dans un bar pas loin de la soirée, il était trop tôt pour y aller. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans ce bar, en même temps on était samedi donc tous les jeunes était de sortit. On se fit servir à boire, Natsu allait beaucoup mieux il souriait et rigolais avec moi. Au bout d'un moment une fille assez jolie s'approcha de moi et voulais apparemment qu'on discute et plus, dans d'autres circonstance j'aurai dit oui volontiers mais là je devais aider Natsu à ce changé les idées donc je refusai son offre. Elle sembla déçu mais ne fit aucune remarque et parti rejoindre une amie a elle qui était pas loin de nous. Natsu me regarda très étonné, il me sourit et dit :

\- Tu sais, si tu voulais accepter tu auras pu, ça ne m'aurai déranger.

\- Non, ce soir je suis là pour te changer les idées et puis il y aura d'autres filles a d'autres soirée, ce n'est pas grave. Répondis-je en souriant.

\- Merci pour tout Sting. Ajouta Natsu.

\- Oh mais de rien c'est normal d'aider ses amis. Dis-je en buvant mon verre.

Après 1 heure à boire et à parler dans ce bar, nous décision d'aller dans la boîte, la file d'attente n'était pas très longue donc nous rentrions assez vite dans la salle. Plusieurs personnes dansais et d'autres buvais au bar, nous nous dirigions directement sur la piste de danser, quelque femme s'approchèrent pour danser avec nous, on ne les repoussa pas bien au contraire. On dansait tout contre ses filles, la chaleur augmenta dans la salle, il faisait très chaud car il y avait énormément de monde. Je voyais Natsu danser, il semblait heureux et avoir oublié tous ses problèmes, mais malheureusement il s'en souviendra en rentrant, mais c'était déjà bien de pouvoir ce détendre pendant un petit moment. Après 1 heure de danse, on alla au bar pour boire un coup, on transpirait tant on avait chaud, on buvait tranquillement quand soudain je remarquai que Natsu baillait je m'approchai de lui pour qu'il m'entende demander :

\- Tu es fatigué? Tu veux qu'on rentre?

\- Un peu oui, mais si tu veux rester on peut, je tiendrais le tant que tu voudra. Me répondit-il en souriant.

\- Non, c'est pas grave, on va rentrer et tu dors chez moi ce soir. Ajoutais-je en le tirant vers la sortie.

Il faisait assez froid dehors, la chute de température attaqua notre corps car il faisait très chaud dans la boîte de nuit. On se pressa donc pour vite arriver chez moi, en arrivant chez moi Natsu me demanda :

\- Il n'est pas la Rogue?

\- Eu...non il dort chez Grey ce soir. Répondis-je en aillant peur de sa réaction.

\- Oh je vois...répondit-il. Je peux prendre une douche? Demanda Natsu ensuite.

\- Oui va y, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. Acceptais-je.

Natsu se dirigea vers la salle de bain en silence, je pense que ça la fais mal de savoir que Grey et Rogue dormaient ensemble, je n'aurai peut-être dû lui dire. J'allai dans ma chambre en attendant qu'il finisse de se laver, je m'installai dans le lit, j'entendais l'eau coulais, je fermai les yeux en repensant a cette journée. C'était vraiment une grosse surprise la mise en couple de Rogue et Grey, je ne sais toujours pas comment le prendre, ça me perturbe sans trop savoir pourquoi. Soudain le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta, puis Natsu apparu, apparemment lui aussi dormais torse nu, il me sourit et alla me rejoindre dans mon lit. Il s'installa en silence, je me mis dos à lui et essaya de lui laisser de l'espace, je me préparais a dormir mais un bruit attira mon attention, je me retournai et fit Natsu dos à moi, je lui demandai :

\- Natsu? Ça va?

\- O-oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il faiblement.

Je remarquai qu'a sa voix qu'il pleurait, alors je décidai de le réconforter, j'avançai doucement ma main vers son torse, je le poussa contre moi puis je laissai ma tête se poser sur son épaule. Je lui murmurai des douces paroles pour qu'il arrête de pleurer, je continuai cela pendant quelque minute puis il finit par s'endormir contre moi. Après être sûr qu'il dort bien, je le lâchai et m'éloigna un peu de lui, puis je m'endormis à mon tour. Pendant la nuit, j'entendis plusieurs fois Natsu tremblais et gémir donc j'ai dû le rassurer en le serrant dans mes bras.

 ** _Dimanche_**

En me réveillant le lendemain, Natsu dormais encore, je me levai doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, j'allant ensuite préparer un petit déjeuner. Je mis tout en place dans la cuisine puis j'allai dans le salon pour regarder la télé en attendant que le rose se lève. Il était 11h30 quand il se leva enfin, je lui demandai aussitôt :

\- Ça va mieux? Tu as bien dormis?

\- Oui et ça c'est grâce à toi, merci beaucoup Sting. Me répondit-il en me rejoignant.

\- De rien Natsu, tu as faim je suppose, vient j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Annonçais-je en me levant.

On déjeuna tranquillement, je pense que la soirée d'hier lui a fait beaucoup de bien. J'espère que ça ira pour lui, c'est quand même pas de chance, il aime Grey mais celui-ci sort avec Rogue, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir ce genre de problème. Après avoir bien mangé Natsu décida de rentré chez lui, il me remercia encore une fois puis il partit, je me sentis seul d'un coup, il manquait quelque chose. Je m'installai dans le salon en regardant la télé pour passer le temps, je n'avais plus rien à faire. Je me demandais quand Rogue allais rentrer, peut-être qu'il ne rentrera pas aujourd'hui, oh et puis je verrai bien. Le programme à la télé était ennuyant donc je fini par m'endormir en m'allongeant sur le canapé très confortable.

Soudain un bruit attira mon attention, comme si on ouvrait une porte, je n'ouvris pas les yeux pour autant. J'essayais de me rendormir car j'étais assez fatigué, puis des bruits de pas ce firent entendre, j'essayais de me concentrer pour entendre d'autre bruit mais rien ne vint. Toujours les yeux fermés, je dis avec une voix fatigué :

\- R-rogue?

Fin.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Week end Parfait

_Jours : Dimanche 13 Décembre (Flack back : Vendredi 11, Samedi 12 Décembre)_

POV Rogue

 _ **Dimanche**_

Je rentrais de mon weekend chez Grey serein et reposé. Mon séjour s'était superbement bien passé. Grey avait été au petit soin. C'était vraiment le petit ami parfait.

Je fermais la porte d'entrée à clé. Je me dirigeais vers le placard à chaussures non loin de l'entrée. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de retirer mes chaussures que j'entendis :

\- R-rogue?

Je reconnu juste à la voix que c'était Sting qui m'appelaient du salon. J'étais surpris. Sa voix paraissait faible comme s'il était fatigué. Je m'approchais donc du lieu d'où provenais le son, où je retrouvais Sting allongé sur le canapé les yeux fermés. Tout comme sa voix, Sting paraissait fatigué. Je m'inquiétais. Etait-il malade ? Ou avait-il passé son weekend à faire la fête ? La seconde option me paraissait plus vraisemblable.

\- Oui Sting qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui dis-je.

\- Rien, rien je voulais juste savoir si c'était toi parce que j'allais me rendormir.

\- Bah vas te coucher. Lui dis-je en pensant que c'était un abruti de ne pas avoir fermé la porte à clé pour se mettre au lit.

\- Je t'attendais. Lâcha comme une évidence Sting.

\- Bah tu savais que j'étais chez Grey... Répondis-je en rougissant. Je suis désolée j'aurais peut-être du te dire quand je rentrais malgré le fait que tu 'avais dit que c'était ok.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas. C'est juste que l'on ne se voie pas beaucoup en ce moment. Je sais que tu es occupé et maintenant que tu as un copain... C'est rien laisse tombé je vais me coucher. Termina Sting en se levant.

Je n'ai pas compris notre échange. Que vient-il de se passer? C'était quoi cette scène? C'est la première fois que Sting se plaint de ne pas me voir. C'est lui qui était toujours absent. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Que dois-je penser?

J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je pensais à la réaction de Sting quand mon portable se mit à vibrer. Je le pris et souri en voyant le message : "Bien rentré? 3". Ce message me fit me souvenir de mon weekend passé avec lui.

 **Flack Back**

 _ **Vendredi**_

En sortant du bar :

J'étais aux bras de Grey. Nous venions de quitter le bar. Il neigeait doucement sur la ville en cette soirée d'hiver. Il faisait froid mais grâce au bras de Grey passé au-dessus de mes épaules je ne ressentais pas les basses températures.

Tous nos amis étaient au courant de notre relation. Plus besoin de nous cacher. Bien que cela faisait peu de temps que nous étions ensemble et donc nous n'avons pas eu à être discret longtemps. Je souriais comme un enfant qui venait de découvrir son cadeau de Noël. Quel meilleur cadeau qu'un petit ami super attentionné? Je me sentais vraiment très bien, apaisé, C'est Grey qui me faisait me sentir aussi bien.

Nous étions dans la rue en train de nous rendre chez Grey. Je sentis les regards ce posais sur nous, mais ça ne me faisais rien, je me fichais de ce que les gens pouvais passer en nous voyant ensemble. Grey semblait être aussi de mon avis, il resserra son emprise en me poussant encore plus contre lui. Je pouvais apercevoir son appartement de loin, on allait enfin pouvoir être seule et tout le weekend de plus. En approchant de sa porte d'entrée, il me lâcha pour prendre ses clés et ouvrir la porte. Grey me pris la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur en me souriant. Une fois dans le salon, il me prit dans ses bras, je sentis son souffle contre mon cou puis il me dit :

\- Enfin seule, pendant toute la soirée je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de te prendre dans mes bras.

Je levais mon visage vers le sien pour rencontrer son regard. Je me plongeais dans ses iris bleu foncé. Face à ce regard rempli de tendresse, je me sentais important, exister. Je lui souris pour seul réponse. Je me blottis plus contre lui et déposa un doux baiser dans son cou pour le remercier de sa gentillesse.

Je me mis à bailler. Je me sentis embarrassé. Grey allait croire que je m'ennuyais avec lui alors que c'était le contraire.

\- La belle au bois dormant a envie de dormir? Me sourit-il taquin.

\- Je suis désolé. Ai-je rougis encore plus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends il est tard.

Grey me prit la main pour me mener jusque sa chambre. Il alla vers son armoire et en sorti un short qu'il me tendit tout en disant :

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le temps de prendre de vêtement et pour que tu ne sois pas gêné de dormir avec moi. La salle de bain est à côté.

Je lui souris et pris l'initiative pour la première fois de l'embrasser. Ce baiser ne fut q'un toucher de lèvres léger. Un effleurement. Rien de plus. Je me sentais désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus pour le moment mais un regard vers Grey me réjouir de mon initiative. Il avait un sourire doux et ses yeux avaient une lueur que j'identifiais comme du bonheur.

\- Merci je vais me changer.

Je me retrouvais donc dans la salle d'eau. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Je me sentais différent depuis quelques temps même si mon reflet me montrait la même personne qu'il y a trois semaines. Je commençais à me déshabiller pour enfiler son short noir. Une fois mis je remarquais que ce short était un peu grand ce qui me fit penser au corps musclé de Grey.

J'allais me laver le visage quand je vis dans un verre deux brosses à dent. Pourquoi y en avait-il deux? Il me semblait qu'il avait dit que Jubia n'était jamais venue chez lui? Je lui demandais en revenant juste vêtu de son short dans sa chambre :

-Grey pourquoi y a-t-il 2 brosses à dents dans ta salle de bain? C'est celle de Jubia?

\- On se sent menacer Princesse? Fanfaronna-t-il en me souriant toujours couché dans son lit.

\- Non pas du tout, la princesse a juste peur de tomber sur ta maîtresse.

Je commençais déjà à m'imaginer entrant chez Grey pour y retrouver dans la cuisine une femme ayant pour seul vêtement une chemise blanche d'homme probablement celle de Grey laissant entrevoir sa culotte. J'avais tellement l'habitude avec Sting que...

J'entendis Grey rire à ma remarque, il se leva soudainement pour se rapprochais de moi en blaguant :

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Sting, moi Princesse.

Grey me pris dans ses bras, ses mains commencèrent a me caressais le dos avant de me susurrais dans l'oreille :

\- No Stresse Princesse, c'est simplement la brosse à dent de Natsu quand il vient dormir ici.

Je me blottis contre lui en posant mes mains dans son dos. Je levai la tête vers lui pour le laisser m'embrasser ce qu'il fit sens ce faire prier. Ce fut doux avant de devenir passionnel, Grey commença à me caressais le torse. Je sentis des frissons me parcourir tout le corps, nos respirations s'accéléra, notre baiser s'intensifia. Je sentais la chaleur en moi montait, l'envie d'aller plus loin, c'est la première fois que je ressentais cette envie avec autant de passion. Ou plutôt la première fois que je m'autorisais à ressentir cela. Soudain Grey stoppa le baiser et ses caresses sur mon corps, il me regarda et me sourit tendrement en disant :

\- On va arrêter la princesse, sinon je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

\- Vous êtes mon prince charmant, à vouloir préserver mon innocence.

\- Votre innocence est en sécurité avec moi du moins si nous nous arrêtons là.

Grey se décolla de moi et alla découvrir les draps pour s'y installais tout en me faisant signe de le rejoindre. Je fis le tour du lit et m'installa à côté de lui, je me sentais gênais, c'était la premier fois que je dormais avec lui. Grey du sentir ma gêne car il me fit me retrouver vers lui pour être face à lui. Il me sourit tendrement puis il posa sa main dans mon dos pour me tirer contre lui ce qui me fit rougir.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gênais, c'est juste moi. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Je sais, mais c'est la premier fois qu'on se comporte comme ça avec moi, c'est nouveau pour moi. Confiais-je gênais.

Grey embrassa ma joue tout en me souriant, puis il avoua :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, à partir de maintenant je serai là pour toi et pour te rendre heureux, c'est une promesse.

Je relevai la tête et puis constater que Grey rougissais légèrement ce qui me fit sourire. Ma main se posa sur sa joue, je rapprochai ma tête de son visage et déposa doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Grey participa au baiser tout en me caressant le dos et en descendant plus bas par moment. Le baiser s'intensifia, ainsi que notre respiration, je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras. Puis Grey stoppa notre échange, il posa son front contre le mien et me demanda avec un ton taquin :

\- Dite moi Princesse, est-ce que vous essayais de me pousser à bout pour aller plus loin? Que faite-vous de votre innocence?

\- Ce n'était pas mon attention, Charmant. Je n'y peux rien si vous ne savais pas vous contenir. M'esclaffais-je en souriant.

Grey rigola à ma réplique, je déposai un chaste baiser sur sa joue puis il me tira encore plus contre lui. Je posai ma tête dans son cou, je soupirai de contentement, les mains de Grey recommença à me caressais le dos. Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement, la fatigue commencer à me gagner.

\- Bonne nuit Rogue. Entendis-je à mon oreille.

\- Bonne nuit Grey. Marmonnais-je faiblement.

La tête de Grey se posa contre la mienne, sa respiration devenu calme et régulière tout comme la mienne. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir bercer dans les bras de Grey.

 ** _Samedi_  
**

En me réveillant, je me sentis très bien, très serein. Mes souvenirs était un peu flou comme je venais de me réveiller. J'essayais de me souvenir quand je sentis quelque chose me serrer, une personne me serrait dans ses bras. Je pouvais sentir un torse contre mon dos ainsi qu'une respiration régulier, j'ouvris les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir celle de Grey. Je le fixa quelque seconde puis je me rappela que je avais dormis avec lui cette nuit, il avait les yeux fermais et semblais être bien endormis. J'avais envie de lui caresser le visage, je le fixais tendrement.

La question que Lucy m'avais posé me revint en tête : « tu es sur de toi ? » elle faisait référence à mes sentiment pour Sting. Elle était bien sur heureuse pour nous mais avait peur que je n'ai pas fait mon deuil de mes sentiments. Mais est-ce qu'un jour je ferais ce deuil ? Je n'oublierai jamais ces sentiments mais j'essaye d'aller de l'avant et de vivre avec.

Grey commence à s'agiter signe qu'il se réveillait. Je tournais la tête pour le regarder et me plongeais dans ses yeux azur. Il était réveillé.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu me regarde ? Ai-je rougis.

\- Un petit moment. Tu étais dans tes pensé princesses. Ça va ? S'inquiéta Grey.

Je me senti gêner par sa remarque mais je lui répondis calmement :

\- Oui et toi bien dormi ?

Pour seul réponse il me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser et me dit :

\- Bonjour princesse.

\- Bonjour Charmant. Répondis-je en souriant.

Grey posa doucement sa bouche sur la mienne. Nous nous regardions en silence avant qu'il ne me demande :

\- Dit moi qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?

Je le contemplai quelque seconde pour ensuite lui répondre en souriant :

\- Être avec toi.

Ma réponse le surpris, il me regarda un moment en réfléchissant.

\- Ça te dit d'aller au zoo? Me proposa-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Oui je veux bien, j'irai bien à la librairie aussi, je dois chercher un livre pour mes études. Répondis-je.

\- D'accord, on ira à la librairie en rentrant du zoo. Accepta Grey.

Je lui souris heureux qu'il accepte, Grey était vraiment une personne génial, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans lui. Non pas que je ne serai pas capable d'aller à la librairie sans lui. Mais c'est un homme si attentionné qui pense aussi bien à mes envies, mes besoins et même mes rêves inconscients. Je posai ma tête dans son cou et me colla à lui, je respirai son odeur qui était si agréable.

\- Merci Grey. Murmurais-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- De rien et puis ce n'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas de passer a la librairie. Me répondit Grey.

\- Non je veux dire merci pour tout, merci d'être là pour moi, de prendre soin de moi et de me rendre heureux. Merci beaucoup Grey. Avouais-je gênais.

Grey posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me pousser pour que je le regarde, il me fixa un moment sans rien montrait puis il me dit :

\- Je te les promis non? Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu n'a pas besoin de me remercier Rogue.

Je fus surpris par sa remarque, je me sentis rougir, il savait vraiment comment me faire plaisir. Je retournai dans ses bras pour qu'il ne voit pas que je rougis, ses mains me caressèrent le dos.

\- On devrait se lever Princesse, je crois qu'il est déjà 10 heures. Suggéra Grey.

\- Oui, on devrait. Dis-je en me collant encore plus contre lui.

\- On dirai que tu n'as pas envie de te lever. Constata-t-il en rigolant.

\- Tu as chaud c'est agréable, je suis bien dans tes bras. Avouais-je gênais.

Grey rigola, il frotta mon dos comme pour me réchauffais. Je me sentis frissonner quand il s'est levé car il me privait de sa chaleur. Il me sourit et me dit:

\- Que prends-tu le matin? Le temps que tu te changes je prépare le petit déjeuner. Tu peux te laver et prendre des affaires à Natsu qui sont dans l'armoire de la salle de bain.

A mon regard il ajouta :

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux Princesse. Natsu vient de temps en temps et il a laissé certaine de ces affaires. Elles ne lui manqueront pas. Je peux même choisir si tu veux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux...

A ma réponse Grey fit une moue dubitative avant d'ajouter :

\- Café ça te va?

-Parfait.

Je me levais pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide. ¨J'étais sous l'eau chaude qui me relaxais. Je pensais à tout ce qui venait de changer dans ma vie. Ma volonté d'oublier mes sentiments pour Sting. Certes ce n'était pas encore fait mais cela était en bonne voie. Ou du moins Grey m'aidait fortement à sa manière à effacer Sting petit à petit de mon cœur. Penser à Sting me faisait encore battre le cœur à cent à l'heure mais vu comment je réagi avec Grey je pense que cela ne saurai tarder à ce que je passe à autre chose. Tout du moins je l'espérais. Grey était le contraire de Sting. En effet Grey était doux, généreux, fort, patient, attentif ... Bien que depuis peu Sting pour je ne savais quel raison ai un peu changé. C'est vrai que mon ami d'enfance a toujours aidé les plus faibles mais quand il était question d'amitié il avait un problème. Il fallait que cela n'aille pas pour qu'il fasse attention.

Après la douche je me tournais vers les vêtements de Natsu. Quand Grey disait que les vêtements ne manquerai pas à Natsu je comprenait pourquoi. Il y avait là une dizaine de tenues. Je choisis un t-shirt gris avec un jean noir. Cela m'allait parfaitement. Je me rendis ensuite dans la cuisine ou je trouvai Grey en train de faire une tartine de nutella. Il y avait aussi des croissants, des pains au chocolat, des céréales et aussi du café. Grey me remarqua, il me sourit en voyant que je portais les vêtements de Natsu puis il me dit le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Le petit-déjeuner de la princesse est servi, installe toi.

Je m'assis en face de lui, je commençai donc à déjeuner en jetant des coups d'œil vers Grey. Après avoir déjeuné et avoir tout rangé, on décida de se rendre au zoo. Je dois bien avouer que j'avais hâte d'arriver au zoo, j'appréciais beaucoup les animaux mais malheureusement à cause de mes études je n'avais pas beaucoup d'occasion pour aller au zoo. Je crois même que Grey ma proposer d'y aller car il savait que j'aime les animaux, il est vraiment très gentil. Nous nous rendons donc au zoo qui était à 30 minutes de route. Après être arrivés nous pouvions enfin voir tous ses merveilleux animaux. Il y a un animal en particulier que j'aimerai voir, j'espère qu'on pourra les voir. On marchait tranquillement dans le parc, en s'arrêtant par moment pour regarder quelques animaux comme les tigres ou bien les ours polaires. C'était vraiment génial, tous ses animaux, j'étais vraiment très heureux et je pense que ça devais ce voir sur mon visage car Grey me confia :

\- Je savais que ça te plairai, ce matin je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais un jour dit que tu aimais les animaux mais qu'à cause de tes études tu n'avais pas le temps d'aller dans un zoo. Alors j'ai décidé de t'y amener aujourd'hui.

S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de personnes autour de nous, je lui aurai sauté au cou pour le remercier. Mon cœur s'était réchauffé en l'entendant me dire cela, je lui répondis alors :

\- Merci Grey, merci de t'en être souvenu.

\- Oh mais de rien, je me suis souvenu d'autre chose aussi, vient je t'amène quelque part. Ajouta-t-il en me prenant la main et en m'entraînant avec lui.

Je me demandais ou il voulait en venir et ou est-ce qu'il voulait m'amener. On marcha dans le parc, Grey savait où il allait apparemment, puis il se stoppa ce qui me surpris.

\- Voilà, tient regarde. Dit-il en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

Je tournai mon regard pour voir ce qu'il me montrait, j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un parc consacrer au panda. Je me rapprochai du parc pour pouvoir les observer, Grey me suivi en silence.

\- Je me suis souvenu que tu aimais beaucoup les pandas et que si tu avais la chance d'aller au zoo c'est ces animaux que tu irais voir en premier. Déclara-t-il en se mettant à côté de moi.

Je continuer de fixer le parc qui contenais ses animaux que j'aimais énormément. Je me tournai vers Grey qui me fixait heureux, j'étais vraiment touché par son attention. J'étais très ému et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire à part merci, mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit Grey annonça :

\- Pas la peine de me remercier, profite juste de ce moment.

Je me retourna à nouveau vers les pandas, on resta un moment devant le parc, a contempler cette animal. Puis, nous continuions notre visite du parc, en allant voir les girafes, les éléphants, les singes, les pingouins et d'autres animaux. Il était 15 heure 30 quand on partit du zoo, nous nous rendions donc à la librairie pour prendre le livre dont j'avais besoin. Arrivais dans la boutique, je me rendis tout de suite dans le bon rayons, Grey quant à lui alla dans le rayons romans. Je trouvai rapidement le livre qui m'intéressait, j'allai donc retrouver Grey pour pouvoir partir.

\- Tu as trouvé ton livre? Me demanda Grey quand je le retrouvai.

\- Oui on peut y aller. Répondis-je en montrant le livre en question.

Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement, après être rentré, nous avons regardé la télé. Puis vers 18h30, nous avons mangé tranquillement, tout en parlant. Nous sommes ensuite retourné dans le salon pour regarder la télé, ça avait étais une journée vraiment parfaite et tout ça grâce à Grey. Grace à lui je n'avais pas pensé a Sting de toute la journée, je lui dois beaucoup. A un moment je me suis endormi sur l'épaule de Grey, quand je me suis réveillé il nous conseilla d'aller nous coucher. Et c'est ce que nous firent, nous sommes allez dans sa chambre, on s'installa dans son lit. Grey me pris dans ses bras et me caressa le dos pour m'aider à m'endormir ce qui arriva rapidement.

 **Fin du Flash-Back.**

Aujourd'hui nous avons passé la journée au lit à discuter et à s'embrasser, nous sommes sortis du lit juste pour manger. Ça avait était un super weekend, nous avions enfin pu passer un weekend entier tout seule juste lui et moi. Et j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir aller au zoo et de voir des pandas. C'était parfait du début à la fin et j'espérais que ça durerai longtemps. Je me levai donc du canapé et allai dans ma chambre, il était temps de dormir demain sera une dure journée de cours. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : retrouver Grey pour le remercier de ce weekend qui avait été génial, je m'endormis en pensant à lui et de sa chaleur.

Fin.


	8. Chapitre 8 : La prise de distance

_Jours : Vendredi 18 Décembre (Flack back : Lundi 14, Mardi 15, Mercredi 16 Décembre)_

POV Sting :

 _ **Vendredi**_

J'étais dans la rue non loin de mon appartement. Je regardais tout en marchant les décorations de Noël qui étaient de sortie pour cette période. Noël était dans 6 jours. Cela me faisait penser que ce serait la première année que je n'achetais pas de cadeaux à Rogue. De toute façon pour le peu que mes cadeaux lui faisaient plaisir. Il sera plutôt content de ne rien recevoir. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine c'est même certain.

 **Flash Back**

 _ **Lundi :**_

Il était 11h30, mon cours venait de se terminer. Je pouvais enfin souffler, ces études étaient de plus en plus dures. Je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria pour prendre mon repas et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour manger. Aujourd'hui je mangeais seule car les autres étaient partit manger en ville. Il y avait un monde fou dans la cafétéria, je pris mon plat et allai m'installer à une table. Soudain un groupe attira mon attention, il s'agissait de la bande de Rogue. Mon regard se tourna vers lui, il était à côté de Grey, son petit ami, ils étaient d'ailleurs très proches. Depuis un moment Rogue et moi ne partagions plus de moment ensemble, il me manquait, sa présence rassurante me manquait. Je continuais de le regarder en analysant ses émotions, il semblait heureux, il souriait beaucoup. Rogue avais énormément changé depuis un certain temps, tout ça grâce à Grey. Bizarrement ça me rendait triste que ce soit lui qui l'avait changé et non moi, son meilleur ami. Je pensais être la seule personne qui le comprenait. C'est vrai qu'au moment où j'ai découvert son homosexualité et qu'il a été mis dehors par ses parents je l'ai soutenu. J'étais là pour lui mais depuis que j'ai commencé mes études et que j'ai rencontré Natsu. J'ai commencé à sortir et peu à peu à moins le comprendre. C'était en partie ma faute mais je n'ai surement pas facilité l'épanouissement de Rogue. Alors qu'aujourd'hui enfin il a l'air serein. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit sursauter, je le sortis de ma poche, décrocha et j'entendis :

\- Allô Sting mon chéri, désolé de te déranger alors que ton emploi du temps est si serré.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, ce n'est pas grave, ça me fais plaisir de t'entendre. Tout va bien? Demandais-je heureux de parler à ma mère.

\- Oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était juste pour savoir si tu venais toujours pour noël avec Rogue. Me questionna-t-elle.

Mon regard se tourna vers Rogue qui parlait avec Lucy, mon coeur se serra pour une raison que j'ignore.

J'entendis ma mère m'appeler alors je lui répondis :

\- Eu, je ne sais pas trop, c'est assez compliqué en ce moment avec Rogue...

Ma mère ne me laissa pas terminé ma phrase en me criant presque :

\- Quoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?

\- Mais non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de lui parler, en fait il a un petit ami depuis peu alors il passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. Annonçais-je en sentant mon ventre ce tordre.

\- Oh je vois et bien je suis contente pour lui. Mais dans tous les cas, je pense que c'est bon, non? Dit ma mère.

\- Oui je pense aussi, je lui demanderai ce soir et je te rappel pour te dire. Papa va bien? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui il va très bien, bon je vais te laisser mon chéri, tu dois être très occupé. Je t'aime fort, bisous et à bientôt j'espère. Conclu-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi maman, oui je l'espère aussi. Répondis-je.

Je raccrochai heureux d'avoir pu parler à ma mère. A cause des études je ne voyais pas souvent mes parents. Ils me manquaient beaucoup, alors moi et Rogue nous fêtions tous les ans noël chez eux. Je me tournai pour voir si Rogue était toujours là mais malheureusement il était partie. Ça fait vraiment bizarre tous ces changements dans nos vie. On peut dire qu'on vivait tranquillement, sans avoir de soucis, mais depuis ça à changer. Cette vie tranquille me manque, ces moments passais avec lui me manque, nos repas me manque. En fait tout me manque, je me rends compte que Rogue a pris énormément de place dans ma vie, je ne dis pas qu'il est ma vie car j'ai mes amis et mes études à côté. Mais depuis nos 10 ans, nous avons toujours étaient ensemble à tout partager. Tous ces changements me font enfin comprendre que Rogue était essentielle dans ma vie. Et que c'est moi qui me suis éloigné le premier. Comme on dit c'est en perdant les choses qu'on se rend compte de leur valeur. Après ça, je continuai ma journée en pensant sens cesse à Rogue.

 _ **Mardi**_

C'était enfin la fin de la journée, je n'en pouvais plus. Il y avait eu un monde fou au bar en plus de ça certains clients m'avaient agacé. En plus j'étais déjà assez énervé à cause de Rogue qui n'était pas rentré hier soir, alors que je voulais lui parler de noël. Il était de plus en plus absent, on se voyait donc de moins en moins. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un copain qu'il doit me zapper comme ça, je suis son meilleur ami tout de même. C'est donc en étant bien énerver que je rentré chez moi, pour couronner le tout Rogue ne semblait pas être là. Vraiment il commence à me saouler, il dit de moi que je ne suis jamais là, mais lui il est pareil. Il était déjà 23 heure, il compte rentrait ou pas? Je m'installai sur le canapé pour voir s'il allait rentrer.

Après 10 minutes d'attente, le porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Rogue était enfin là. Il entra dans le salon et me regarda surpris il pensait surement que je serai couché. Son air surpris m'agaça encore plus, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler en m'exclamant :

\- A bah enfin te voilà, j'allais finir par croire que je vivais seul dans cette appartement.

C'est vrai, il n'était pas la de tout le weekend, et il a tout de même découché hier.

\- De quoi tu parles? Me demanda-t-il avec un air incrédule.

Ce qui m'énerver d'avantage, je me levai et me rapprocha de lui en disant :

\- Tu te fou de moi? Ça fait une semaine que tu ne dors presque plus ici et que tu ne manges plus non plus ici. Et tu me sors que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle? Je rêve, j'ai l'impression de vivre seul et de ne plus avoir de meilleur ami. On ne se voit plus et on ne se parle plus non plus. Ça pose problème qu'à moi on dirait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son regard était rempli d'incertitude et de surprise. Puis soudain, son expression changea, il semblait énerver.

\- A ça c'est la meilleure, c'est toi qui ose me dire ça? Ok ça fais peut-être une semaine que je ne suis plus beaucoup ici, mais toi ça dure depuis un moment déjà. Tu découche tout le temps en ne me prévenant jamais comme si je n'existais pas. Et là tu oses me critiquer alors que tu n'aies pas mieux que moi? C'est toi qui ne fais pas attention à moi, tu n'avais même pas remarqué que je n'allais pas bien en ce moment, c'est Grey qui la vue. Lui qui me connaît que depuis 2 ans alors que toi mon meilleur ami depuis nos 10 ans tu n'as même pas capable de le voir beaucoup occuper à sauter toute les salopes qui passe. Tu n'as pas à me faire la moral, j'ai le droit de vivre ma vie, de pouvoir être heureux avec mes amis et mon petit ami qui lui me remarque et fais attention à moi. Tu parles d'un meilleur ami, tu sais quoi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'use ma salive pour toi puisque tu ne m'écoute pas. Je vais allez chez Grey, je reviendrait peut-être demain je ne sais pas encore et puis c'est pas comme si ça t'intéressais. Cria-t-il énerver.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre, c'était tellement choquant que je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je le regardai tout simplement sortir de l'appartement énerver, je cru même voir une larme couler de sa joue mais ça devait être mon imagination. J'y crois pas, il vient de lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Je n'avais jamais pensé que mon ignorance le faisait autant souffrir. J'étais totalement perdu, tous ces aveux m'avais pris au dépourvu je ne sais plus quoi penser. Après mettre remis de cette disputes, j'allai tout de suite me coucher, je mis longtemps à m'endormir trop perturber par ce qu'il venait de ce passais.

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Après cela j'ai beaucoup pensé à lui. Je repensais ainsi à ce qui s'était passé mercredi avec Natsu. En effet Natsu avait prononcé des paroles qui me faisaient réfléchir. Et ces paroles ressemblaient à ma situation d'abandon.

 **Flash Back**

 ** _Mercredi_**

J'étais au bar en plein service. Il y avait personne en ce mercredi 16 décembre. Cela était rare pour un mercredi. J'étais assis sur un tabouret. J'avais déjà nettoyé les verres, mes tables. Il me restait encore 3 heures à attendre avant de pouvoir partir. Il y avait que 3 clients, des habitués du bar. C'était une de ses rares soirées où je me faisais chier au travail et j'avais le temps de penser. La veille je m'étais disputé avec Rogue. J'avais dit des choses blessantes mais ces choses je les pensais vraiment. J'étais blessé que Rogue ne veuille plus me voir. C'est vrai qu'avant c'était moi qui découchais, qui le voyais peu mais il était toujours là pour moi. Savoir qu'il ne m'attendait plus me faisait mal. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Le téléphone du bar sonna, me sortant de mes pensées. Je répondis machinalement. Une voix que je connaissais au bout du fil mais cette voix était mal assuré. La personne au bout du fil avait l'air bourrée.

\- Sting, tu es un... ami ... merveilleux.

-Natsu?

\- Oui

\- ça ne va pas?

\- Je ne... pourrais pas... aller mieux.

\- Tu as bu quoi Natsu?

\- J'ai bu ... une ou ... deux ... bierres.

\- Pas plus?

\- Je sais pas... j'ai arrêté de... compter au bout de 2.

\- Tu fais quoi Natsu? Tu es où?

\- Je suis sur... de mon appartement.

\- Tu es ou?

\- Balcon

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le balcon Natsu?

\- Je r...egarde les... couples dans la rue...

\- Gadjeel est là?

-Partis

\- J'arrive.

\- Tu travailles.

-J'arrive. Répétai-je avec fermeté.

Je me dirigeai vers Kana après avoir raccroché je lui expliquai la situation et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je partie en courant. Non que Natsu était du style à se suicider. Mais j'avais un drôle de sentiment. Cela me rappelait Rogue, i ans. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas reparler de ce jour. En effet i ans quand Rogue est venue chez moi après avoir avoué son homosexualité, il avait tenté de se suicider dans les semaines qui avaient suivi. Heureusement mes parents l'ont soutenu. Nous n'avions que 19 ans. C'est moi qui les découvert près a sauté dans le vide. Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde et je l'ai tirait en arrière pour l'empêcher de se suicider. Je me rappelle encore des sentiments que j'avais ressentis ce soir-là, j'avais tellement eu peur de le perdre, peur de ne plus pouvoir le voir, peur de ne pas pouvoir le sauver. Rien cas se souvenir je me mis à trembler, je me souviens qu'après cet incident je me suis juré de toujours le protégé. Même si cette promesse au fil du temps je l'avais négligée.

J'arrivais enfin chez Natsu. J'essayais de me sortir de la tête la tentative de suicide de Rogue. Pas besoin de m'y attarder Natsu n'était pas comme Rogue et Rogue ne recommencerait jamais. J'entrais directement dans l'appartement. Il y avait des cadavres de bouteilles un peu partout dans le salon. La fenêtre était ouverte d'où la fraicheur dans l'appartement. Je me dirigeais vers Natsu qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je l'entendais sangloter. Je m'approchai donc de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Je dis rien. Je le laissais pleurer tout son soul. J'étais juste la personne sur qui il pouvait compter. J'attendais qu'il se décide de parler.

\- Je veux retrouver mon Grey. Je veux le voir comme avant. Je veux pouvoir dormir chez lui. Rire, chanter, sortir comme avant.

Je souris bêtement. N'avais-je pas pensé toute la journée au fait que Rogue préférais son copain à son ami d'enfance?

\- C'est pas juste... Quand c'est moi qui suis pas là pour lui je m'en prends plein la gueule mais moi je ne lui ai jamais rien dit quand il n'était pas là pour moi.

Cette phrase me fit penser à une phrase de Rogue qui m'accusait de la même chose.

\- Je... J'ai mal. Cette distance me fait mal.

-Rentrons Natsu tu es transi de froid. Lui dis-je doucement.

Je le levai pour le faire entrer. Je fermais la porte fenêtre et augmentais le termostas afin que le chauffage se mis en route. Natsu gémit en voyant le bordel qu'il avait mis.

-Chut allons-nous coucher on rangera demain.

Natsu n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes qu'il n'atteint jamais il vomi sur le parquet du salon. L'odeur m'arriva aux narines me donnant des hauts de coeur. Mais je mis Natsu au lit avec un saut près de lui. Je lui fis boire un verre d'eau. Puis je suis retourné au salon pour ramasser le vomi. Quand je suis revenu dans la chambre Natsu dormait d'un sommeil agité, je fis donc ce que je faisais quand Rogue faisait des cauchemars du jour où il avait avoué son homosexualité à ses parents je me couchais près de lui et le pris dans mes bras tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Je fini par m'endormir aussi.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Je me retrouvais enfin devant l'immeuble, mais pourtant je n'entrais pas dans mon appartement. Les paroles de Natsu me revenais en tête, ce qu'il ressentait et ça situation me faisais tellement pensé à la mienne. Même si moi je n'étais pas amoureux de Rogue, mais tout comme Natsu, Rogue me manquait et que je voulais que tout revienne comme avant, pouvoir rire et parler avec lui. Comment faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant? Si seulement j'avais la solution, pourquoi je ressens tout ça? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me répondre?

Après quelques minutes à fixer la porte en pensant à tout ça, je me décidai enfin à rentrer chez moi. J'enlevai mes chaussures et refermai à clé étant seule dans l'appartement. Bizarrement la lumière du salon était allumé, j'entrai doucement dans la pièce. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant Rogue dans le salon en train de mettre des affaires des grands sacs.

\- Rogue? Tu fais quoi là? Demandais-je surpris.

Il sursauta, il ne m'avait pas entendu rentrer. Il me regarda, son regard me glaça le sang, son regard était sombre et neutre comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Puis il se retrouva vers ses affaires en disant :

\- Ca ne se voit pas? Je prends quelque affaires pour chez Grey, je vais dormir chez lui pendant un moment, le temps que tu comprennes ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi.

Encore une fois je ne sais pas quoi dire, ce Rogue, je ne le connaissais pas. Que lui répondre? Je ne savais pas quoi dire de peur de l'énerver encore plus. Alors je ne fis aucun commentaire, je le regardais tout simplement. Il avait tellement changé en si peu de temps, mais je ne savais pas si ce changement était bien ou mal. Que faire? Le laisser partir ou le retenir? C'est qu'il me manque et que j'aimerai qu'il reste mais ça ne changerai rien, il restera tout simplement dans sa chambre en m'ignorant. Il termina ses sacs, il passa à côté de moi sens me regarder un seul instant. Puis la porte claqua, j'étais de nouveau seule dans cette appartement, avec pour seule ami le silence. Je décidai alors d'aller me coucher, il était très tard.

Fin.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Décision Difficile

_Jours : Vendredi 18 Décembre ( Flack back Mercredi 16 décembre)_

POV Rogue

 _ **Vendredi vers 23h :**_

Je claquai la porte de l'appartement énervé. Je venais juste de voir Sting, moi qui espérais l'éviter c'était raté. Vraiment ça devenait de plus en plus douloureux de le voir, même si je sortais avec Grey et que j'étais heureux d'être avec lui, mes sentiments pour Sting étaient toujours là. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue, je l'essuyai aussitôt, il était hors de question que je pleure pour cette idiot. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers l'appartement de Grey pour enfin être auprès de lui, j'avais vraiment besoin de ses bras. Je toquai à sa porte, j'attendis quelque minute puis Grey m'ouvrit. Il remarqua tout de suite mon air contrarié. J'entrais dans l'appartement en silence, il referma la porte d'arrière moi. Arriver dans le salon il me demanda :

\- Je suppose que tu as vu Sting pour avoir un air aussi triste?

Je ne répondis rien, je me contentai d'aller dans ses bras en posant ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

\- Je suis là Rogue, n'y pense plus. Je suis sûr qu'il va se rendre compte de son erreur. Me dit-il confiant.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, il est vraiment têtu quand il s'y met. Répondis-je en me collant plus à lui.

Grey me caressa le dos en me murmurant des mots rassurant, il avait fait la même chose mercredi quand je suis arrivé totalement bouleverser.

 **Flash back**

 _ **Mercredi vers 23h30 :**_

Je courais le plus vite possible pour me rendre chez Grey, cette dispute m'a totalement brisé. Sting ne se rend pas compte à quel point il me fait souffrir. Je me mis à pleurer, mon coeur me faisais mal, ses sentiments me consume je dois vraiment les oublier. Et seul Grey peut me permettre d'y arriver. Arriver devant la porte, je toquai fortement à la porte, il était vraiment très tard mais j'espère qu'il soit toujours debout. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, Grey sembla très surpris de me voir puis il fit les larmes sur mes joues.

\- Rogue? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passais? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais tellement perdu, je tremblais de partout, mais je réussis tout de même à demander :

\- J-je peux entrer?

\- Bien sûr, entre. Répondit Grey en se décalant.

Je me dirigeai vers son salon la tête baisser, Grey s'approcha et posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me demanda :

\- Alors dit moi ce qu'il est-ce qu'il s'est passais?

\- S-sting m'a dit des choses horrible, j-j'ai craqué et je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

\- Quand tu dis tout, tu lui a avouais tes sentiments? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

\- N-non.

Puis je sentis les larmes coulait de nouveau, alors Grey me prit dans ses bras et me caressa le dos tout en me murmurant des choses rassurante.

\- Allons, calme toi, tout va bien, je suis là maintenant. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal. Je te les promit. Aller vient on va se coucher. Murmura-t-il.

 **Fin du flash back**

\- Rogue? M'appela Grey inquiet.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je levai la tête pour croiser son regard, il semblait très inquiet. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour moi, c'est vraiment un garçon génial, je m'approchai de lui et posa mon front contre le sien en disant :

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, grâce à toi.

\- On va se coucher? Il se fait tard. Me proposa Grey en souriant.

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre, j'allai directement dans sa salle de bain pour me changer et pour me brosser les dents. Après m'être préparé, je retournai dans la chambre pour retrouver Grey qui était déjà dans le lit à m'attendre. Je m'installa à côté de lui, je me mis face à lui en lui souriant, il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma joue. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, il savait me faire oublier mes problèmes et à me faire sourire. Il posa son front contre le mien, je contemplai son visage si beau, je me sentis comme attirer vers lui et posa mes lèvres donc les siennes. Il participa volontiers au baiser en posa sa main dans ma nuque en approfondissement notre échange. Nos corps se collèrent attiré comme des aimants, je sentais la chaleur envahirent mon corps. Grey semblait lui aussi avoir chaud je pouvais le sentir. Nos langues se mirent à s'entremêlèrent sensuellement, nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Grey se mis soudainement au-dessus de moi en continuant de m'embrasser sauvagement. Nos respirations s'accélèrent, nos coeur battaient très rapidement. Puis Grey stoppa le baiser sans pour autant me lâchais et tout en continuant de caressais mon corps, il m'annonça avec une respiration difficile :

\- ok ok, stop, si on continue je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

Je lui souris, ma main se posa sur sa joue, pour ensuite lui répondre :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si je ne voulais pas que tu continues je te l'aurais dit.

\- Ça veut dire que tu veux que je continue? Me demanda Grey surpris.

 **Lemon**

Pour seule réponse, je le tirai contre moi et l'embrassa sauvagement. Grey posa sa main sur mon torse pour me caressais et descendre plus vers mon bas ventre, je sentis mon corps vibrer de plaisir. Nous continuions de nous embrasser tout en ce caressant mutuellement, je frissonnais en sentant sa main se rapprocher dangereusement de mon intimité. Je continuer moi aussi à caressais son torse si beau musclé, je pouvais sentir que Grey était tout comme moi excité par nos ébat. Je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon short, Grey du le remarquer car il enleva lentement celui-ci. Il stoppa le baiser pour aller embrasser mon cou et il fait de léger suçon. Tout en embrassant mon cou, il commença à caressais de son autre main la bosse qui s'était formais dans mon boxer, je gémis à cette caresse. Je me sentais tellement bien et tellement allumé, Grey descendit plus bas pour aller embrasser et mordillais un de mes tétons, j'essayai de retenir mon gémissement mais je ne réussis pas à le contenir ce qui fit sourire Grey. Il continua sa descente en léchant sensuellement mon torse pour s'arrêter à mon boxer où mon sexe ressortait fortement. Il retourna vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement, comme pour me rassurer, puis sa main se posa sur mon anatomie dressée et commença à me caresser. Sa main s'infiltra dans mon boxer pour prendre mon sexe en main et faire de lent va et vient qui me fit gémir. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour mieux apprécier cette vague de plaisir nouvelle pour moi, ma tête se bascula en arrière. Grey se mit à léchais mon cou en remonta jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordilla, il colla son torse au mien et bougea son basin contre le mien. Mes gémissement augmentèrent encore plus quand il accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient avec sa main, si ça continuer j'allais finir par jouir alors je le stoppai en disant difficilement :

\- G-grey a-arête, je vais venir si tu continues.

Sa main cessa tout mouvement en m'entendant parler, il me regarda tendrement puis il m'embrassa. Sa main ce mit à caressais mon torse, son front se posa contre le mien et il me demanda :

\- Tu veux vraiment continue? Tu es sur de toi?

Son inquiétude me touchais vraiment, il pensait a moi, je lui souris pour ensuite allais l'embrassais.

\- Oui je suis sûr, je veux vraiment le faire avec toi, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Répondis-je.

Grey se colla contre moi et continua ses caressais en enlevant mon boxer ainsi que le sien. Je me sentis rougir de me savoir nu devant lui, soudain je sentis quelque chose entré en moi ce qui me fit sursautais.

\- A désolé, je t'ai fait mal? Me demanda Grey en me sentant sursauter.

\- Non, ça m'a juste surpris, ne t'arrête pas.

Grey m'embrassa tout en bougeant son doigt en moi, je ne sentais pas de douleur juste une petite gêne dû à son index en moi. Puis un deuxième doigt me pénétra, pour ensuite faire des mouvements de cisaillement pour élargir l'intérieur. C'est au troisième doigt que je ressentis une vive douleur. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Grey stoppa ses mouvements pour me laisser m'habituer à la douleur tout n me murmurant des mots doux. En même temps il caressait ma verge dressée pour me détendre. La douleur disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu pour laisser place au plaisir quand ses doigts reprirent leurs mouvements de vas et viens. Mon bassin se mit à bouger pour augmenter le plaisir, je ne retenais plus mes gémissement tellement cette nouvelle sensation me faisait du bien.

Soudain Grey retira ses doigts ce qui me fit comme un vide, je remarquai qu'il avait une respiration très rapide, il m'annonça alors :

\- Excuse-moi, je n'en peux plus, laisse-moi te faire mien s'il te plait.

\- O-oui, vas-y. Répondit-je en rougissant.

Grey m'écarta les jambes, se plaça devant mon intimité pour ensuite me pénétrer doucement pour ne pas me faire trop mal. Il s'inséra centimètre par centimètre avant d'être complètement en moi. Je le sentais pousser ma chair encore vierge. Je me crispai sous une forte douleur dû à l'intrusion de son sexe en moi. C'était une sensation à la fois étrange et désagréable. Grey posa sa tête contre mon cou et m'embrassa en disant :

\- Pardon, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, je te le promets. Dit moi quand je pourrais bouger.

Je posai mes mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Grey pour me détendre me caressa le torse, titilla mes tétons. Au bout de quelque minute la douleur s'estompa alors je lui fis signe de bouger, ce qu'il fit en me tenant par les hanches. La douleur était toujours là, mais beaucoup moins. C'était plus quelque chose d'inconfortable qui s'estompait peu à peu. Je sentais une sensation nouvelle venir quand la douleur fut totalement oubliée. Le plaisir venant je demandai à Grey d'augmenter la cadence. C'est à ce moment que je sentis une vague de plaisir envahir mon corps, un gémissement sorti de ma bouche, en m'entendant gémir Grey accéléra ses coup de hanche. Notre respiration se fit de plus en plus irrégulier et nos gémissement de plus en plus fort, c'était tellement fort ce que je ressentais, un tel plaisir qui augmenta quand Grey toucha ma prostate. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était tellement plaisant de partager un tel moment avec Grey, il gémissait de plus en plus et ses mouvements étaient irrégulier signe que le plaisir était très intense pour lui tout comme moi. J'en perds presque la tête, tout ce plaisir, soudain Grey pris mon sexe en main pour faire des mouvements de va et vient au même rythme que ses mouvements de hanche. Grey me saisis les hanche pour entrait plus profondément en moi et toucher ma prostate encore plus fortement, je me mis a gémir son prénom, plus je gémissais plus il accélérait.

Puis dans un dernier mouvement, il jouit en moi. Je sentis sa semence me remplir. Je le suivi peu après, il s'effondra contre moi et tentait de reprendre une respiration normal tout comme moi. Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir respirer normalement et pour pouvoir parler, ce fut une expérience exceptionnel, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel plaisir auparavant. Grey sortit d'en moi ce qui me fit gémir, il se mit à côté de moi et me pris dans

ses bras.

\- Espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal. Me dit-il en caressant mon dos.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, si j'avais eu mal je pense que tu l'aurai vu. Et puis c'était tout le contraire ça m'a fait ressentir un telle plaisir.

\- A j'en suis heureux, vraiment heureux. Me confia Grey en embrassant ma joue.

On se regarda pendant un moment en se souriant, puis Grey m'embrassa tendrement j'y répondis avec joie. Après quelques minutes à s'embrasser, nous stoppions le baiser par manque d'air. Je me collai contre le torse de Grey épuisé, je fermais doucement les yeux, je sentis les mains de Grey caressais mes cheveux.

 **Fin du lemon**

\- Bonne nuit Rogue. Me dit Grey.

\- Bonne nuit Grey. Lui répondis-je.

Puis je fini par m'endormir bercer dans les bras de mon petit ami parfait.

Une sonnerie me vint aux oreilles, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux, il faisait jours donc il devait être vers 10h. Je tournai la tête pour voir mon téléphone sur la commode, je le pris et remarqua que j'avais reçu un message de Sting. Sur le coup de la colère je le balançai un peu plus loin, je regardai Grey qui semblais dormir paisiblement, je me collai contre lui, instinctivement Grey posa ses mains sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je me mis à sourire, sa présence me faisais un bien fou, puis je vis mon téléphone par terre avec le nom de Sting affichais. C'est bête mais ça me fit culpabilisé, j'enlevai les mains de Grey pour me décaler, je me levai doucement et alla prendre mon téléphone. Je regardai ensuite son message pour le lire, il était écrit :

" Rogue, désolé de te déranger, mais je voulais te dire de ne pas annulé les vacances avec les autres, on est adulte on peut passer 3-4 jours ensemble, si tu ne veux pas me parler ce n'est pas grave. Ah et pour noël, ma mère m'a appelé pour me demander s'y c'était toujours ok, je lui ai dit que oui. Comme je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ces moments passé avec eux j'ai pensé que tu seras ok mais après ce qu'il s'est passé. On se voie plus tard. "

Avant de pouvoir lui répondre je sentis Grey bouger, je posai mon portable sur la commode. Je me tournai vers Grey et attendit qu'il se réveille, puis il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il les plissa un peu et il remarqua que je le regardais.

\- Sa fais longtemps que tu es réveillé? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Non quelque minute seulement.

\- Oh je vois, bonjours Princesse. Ajouta Grey.

\- Bonjour Charmant. Répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Fin.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tornade d'émotion

_Jours : Jeudi 24 Décembre ( Flack back : Samedi 19, Dimanche 20 Décembre)_

POV Sting

 _ **Jeudi**_

24 Décembre. Nous étions enfin le jour de Noël. J'étais assis dans mon coin la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Je n'étais pas très motivé comme Natsu qui restait toujours près de moi. Rogue ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole je savais que c'était de ma faute mais on ne s'était jamais engueulé aussi sérieusement. Je ne me souvenais même pas de la dernière fois ou cela était arrivé. C'est pour dire. J'étais toutefois soulagé que Rogue ai décidé de venir.

 **Flash Back:**

 _ **Samedi**_

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit. Je ne cessais de me repasser la dispute que j'avais eue avec Rogue dans ma tête. J'avais été infect avec lui. J'étais presque sûr de l'avoir fait pleurer. Je me sentais mal. Comment avais-je pu être aussi con? Non mais me disputer avec mon meilleur ami parce qu'il est heureux. Etais-je normal? Moi qui me plaignais sans cesse qu'il ne souriait pas, qu'il ne sortait pas. Je voulais l'empêcher de faire ce que moi faisait depuis maintenant 3 ans. D'ailleurs pourquoi avais-je commencé à m'éloigner de Rogue?

Je me souviens qu'à cette époque, Rogue et moi faisions tous ensemble. Je travaillais déjà dans le bar de Kanna mais n'était pas encore étudiant. Je ne vivais que pour le loyer délaissant mes rêves tant que cela pouvait permettre de vivre avec Rogue. Qu'était-il arrivé au Sting d'avant? Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans ma vie pour que je change à ce point? Je ne sais pas mais je me souviens d'un sentiment de confusion. Pourquoi étais-je confus? J'avais pris peur. Mais peur de quoi. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir. Mais la seule certitude c'est que cette peur m'avait éloigné de mon meilleur ami.

Devais-je continuer à faire le con? Ou allais-je pouvoir faire abstraction de cette boule de sentiments qui me faisait agir comme un idiot? Je décidais d'envoyer un message à Rogue. Le connaissant il annulera le séjour dans le chalet de Luxus alors qu'il en avait terriblement besoin pour se changer les idées avant les examens. Bien sur son bien-être n'était pas la seule raison de mon choix à lui envoyer un message. Je souhaitais à tout prix retrouver mon meilleur ami. Je devais pendant la période de Noël lui présenter mes excuses et changer de comportement. Nous devions remettre les choses à plat. Rogue allait devoir me dire les comportements qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'il ne m'avait jamais dit ne voulant pas me contrarier. J'allais devoir accepter toutes ses critiques. Cela allait être difficile mais si je voulais que notre relation devienne comme avant il faillait que j'y mette du mien.

Je pris donc mon portable sur ma table de nuit suite à ses bonnes résolutions. Je commençais à écrire. J'essayai plusieurs phrases pour lui dire bonjour je fini par mettre simplement Rogue. La suite du message fut aussi difficile que le début. Mais je fini par y arriver. Il m'avait fallu une demi-heure avant d'être satisfait. J'envoyai enfin le message à Rogue.

J'ai attendu une heure. Je n'ai reçu aucune réponse. J'aimerai être énervé mais j'étais désespéré. Je souhaitais sincèrement qu'il vienne. Comment faire sinon? Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus lui parler? De ne plus faire mes devoirs avec lui? De regarder un film? Quoi que regarder un film était une activité qui me manquais or cela faisait 2 ans et demi que nous ne le faisions plus. J'étais trop obnubilé par les filles. Je me rendais compte de l'injustice de mes sentiments. Je le savais déjà mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me rendais vraiment compte à quel point j'ai été méprisable. Comment ai-je pu... Non il fallait ABSOLUMENT que Rogue vienne.

Je me levai pour faire ma valise. Je ne rentrerai que le 2 janvier. Et je partais déjà cette après-midi. Or ma valise n'était pas prête et Natsu venait me chercher dans une heure. Il était impératif que je puisse me changer au chalet. Je commençai donc à choisir mes fringue pour ensuite les mettre dans ma valise.

J'entendis la sonnette. Je n'avais pas fini ma valise. Je regardais l'heure. Il me restait encore 15 minutes avant que Natsu ne vienne me chercher. J'allais ouvrir et tombais nez à nez avec le gringalet de Natsu. Je lui dis:

\- Tu es en avance?

-C'est toi qui n'es pas prêt. Me rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est vrai j'avais la tête ailleurs ce matin. Je fini ma valise et j'arrive. Tu sais si tout le monde vient? Demandais-je calmement.

J'avais posé cette question dans le seul but de savoir si Rogue venait.

\- Luxus m'a dit: Lucy, Leon, Levy, Gadjeel, Mira, Lissana, Leon, Loki, Jubia. Me répondit Natsu souriant.

\- et Grey? Questionnais-je avec espoir.

\- Je m'en souviens plus. Me dit-il incertain.

Ouais. J'étais dubitatif quant au fait qu'il ait oublié. Mais connaissant ces sentiments je n'allais pas insisté. J'allais finir ma valise et nous fûmes partis.

Nous rejoignîmes Lucy, Jubia, Luky, Levy et Gadjeel pour prendre le train pour nous rendre au chalet de Luxus. Natsu était survolté bien qu'un peu de tristesse restait dans son regard. Je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher les fêtes des autres. Tout le monde discutait des festivités pendant que je restais dans mon coin à réfléchir pour savoir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Rogue quand je le verrai. Mais quand le verrai-je? Avait-il lu mon message? Viendrait-il? Nous verrons bien. C'est à ce moment que le sommeil décida de l'emporter je dormi le reste du voyage.

Je m'étais à peine réveillé quand nous étions arrivés en gare. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Je sais juste que quand je suis arrivé au chalet j'ai demandé ma chambre et que je suis allé me coucher.

 _ **Dimanche**_

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin. Il y avait Natsu dans le lit. Je ne m'en étonnais pas. Il fallait bien partager sa chambre étant assez nombreux à être partie en vacances. Natsu ronflait discrètement preuve qu'il dormait profondément. Je me levai donc doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

J'allais donc dans la cuisine en faisant le moins de bruit possible personne n'était réveillé puisqu'il n'y avait pas un bruit. Une fois à la cuisine, je senti mes jambes flageoler. Rogue était là. Il avait dû arriver pendant que je dormais avec Grey. Rogue était penchée sur une liasse de feuilles. C'était surement ses cours. Monsieur studieux comme je le taquinais avant que quelque chose casse i ans. A ce souvenir je souris. Sourire qui s'éteignit assez vit quand je vis le regard de Rogue se poser sur moi. Il était distant et blessé. Je l'avais blessé. J'allais ouvrir la bouche c'était le moment de m'excuser et de discuter nous étions seul. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que Grey fit son apparition il posa ses mains sur les épaule de Rogue et déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur celle de Rogue en signe de bonjour. A la vue de ce baiser furtif je ressentis quelque tiraillement dans l'estomac. Je fis comme de rien et allai me servir du café pour déjeuner sens avoir pu parler à Rogue. J'aurai bien une autre occasion de lui parler.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Sting? Et oh Sting tu m'entends? Me demanda Natsu en secouant sa main devant mon visage.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'avais totalement oublié les gens qui m'entourer. Je me repris et lui répondit en souriant :

\- Oui je t'entends Natsu, pas besoin de secouer ta main comme ça devant mon visage.

\- T'est sûr que ça va? Ça fais au moins 20 minute que je t'appel sens que tu m'entendes, tu penser a quoi pour ne pas m'écouter? Me questionna-t-il.

Je ne lui répondis rien, que voulait-tu que je te réponde? Que je n'arrête pas de penser à mon meilleur ami avec qui je me suis disputé? Et que je suis le seul fautif? Je ne peux pas lui répondre ça, il s'inquiéterait de notre amitié, si elle existe encore. En pensant ça, mon regard c'est automatiquement tourner vers Rogue qui discuter avec Grey en rigolant.

\- Sting? Voilà tu recommence, dit moi il s'est passé quelque chose avec Rogue? Demanda-t-il en remarquant mon regard triste poser sur Rogue.

\- Non, il ne s'est rien passé. Répondit-je simplement ne voulant pas m'attardé sur le sujet.

\- T'est sur? Parce que vous n'êtes pas venu ensemble et puis depuis qu'on est arrivé vous ne vous êtes pas parler une seule peux m'en parler si tu veux, je suis là. Insista Natsu inquiet.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Natsu alors s'il te plait laisse tomber. Dis-je agacé.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Oh non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Ajoutais-je en souriant tristement.

Mais c'est vrai que depuis qu'on est arrivé je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler seule à seule avec Rogue. On était toujours tous ensemble et puis il était tout le temps avec Grey. Vraiment j'aurai aimais lui parler, parce que là je suis trop triste pour pouvoir m'amusé dans cette situation. Bon il faut que j'arrête d'y penser et que je m'intéresse un peu à ce que me dit Natsu. Donc je me concentrai sur lui et commença à parler tranquillement avec lui. Tout comme les autres qui parler entre eux par petit groupe, mais je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à manger en vue de l'odeur que je perçois.

Et j'avais raison car au bout de 10 minute Mirajaine sorti de la cuisine pour nous dire de nous installer à table. Ce que nous firent joyeusement, nous avions tous faim et Mirajaine cuisinais très bien. Je me mis naturellement à côté de Natsu, en face de moi il y avait mirjaine et son copain Luxus, puis à côté d'eux Rogue et Grey et à côté de lui Léon. A côté de Natsu il y avait Jubia et Lisanna et Lucy en face de Léon. Et en bout de table il y avait Gadjeel et Loki à l'autre bout. Heureusement que la table était grande car 12 personnes ça fais beaucoup, Mirajaine mis les plat sur la table. Il y avait bien évidement une dinde avec divers plat en accompagnement, nous nous servions pour enfin déguster ce repas de noël. Tout le monde rigoler ensemble et semblait heureux d'être là, mais pas moi, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas le montrer mais il manquait Rogue pour que ce soit parfait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder par moment, il regardait souvent Grey en lui souriant, j'aurai m'aimais qu'il me sourit aussi comme ça. J'étais tellement triste de cette situation, comme veux-tu fêtait noël si tu n'aies pas heureux? Soudain je remarquai le regard de Mira qui était en face de moi, elle a dû voir que je regarder Rogue tristement car elle m'interroger du regard. Je lui souris pour quel ne se pose pas de question mais apparemment ça ne marchais pas, alors quand elle se leva pour aller en cuisine pour chercher des plats elle me demanda discrètement :

\- Tu peux venir me donner un coup de main, s'il te plait?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non tout de même, les autres nous regardèrent surpris, je la suivi dans la cuisine pour prendre les plats. Mais bien sûr, à peine arriver dans la pièce Mira me demanda :

\- Ça va? Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder Rogue avec un air triste, il s'est passé quelque chose?

\- Non il ne sait rien passé. Niais-je un peu paniqué.

\- Ne me ment pas Sting, ça ce vois sur ton visage que ça ne va pas. Répliqua-t-elle.

Je la regardai incertain, elle semblait déterminer à savoir ce qu'il ne va pas. Elle ne me laissera pas sortir de cette pièce tant que je ne lui dirai pas ce qu'il y a. Alors je soupirai de désespoir et avoua calmement :

\- Ok,ok, mais ce n'ai rien de grave, on c'est juste disputer, alors je suis un peu triste de passé noël dans ces conditions. N'en parle a personnes s'il te plait et ne dit pas à Rogue que je te les dis, ça ne concerne que nous deux.

\- Oh je vois, je suppose que tu ne vas pas me le dire mais pourquoi vous vous êtes disputer? Demanda la blanche curieuse.

\- Tu suppose bien, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je veux juste que tout s'arrange entre lui et moi. Bon les autres vont se demander quoi, on devrait servir les plats. Ajoutais-je pour clore la discussion.

On prit les plats et les amenèrent à table, on s'installa à notre place et continuèrent de manger en silence. Pour ne pas me faire repérer d'avantage j'évitais de regarder Rogue même si c'était difficile. Après le repas nous sommes aller dans le salon pour discuter tranquillement, une musique en fond. Comme le chalet était grand, il y avait deux grands canapés ou on pouvait presque tous s'y asseoir. Il y avait aussi une table entre les deux canapés, ainsi que deux poufs en bout de table pour ne pas être trop serré. Nous étions installées presque comme pendant le repas sauf que Mirajaine et luxus se mirent à la place de Grey et Rogue ce qui faisait que j'étais en face de Rogue. Nous évitions tous les deux de ce regardais et puis Rogue préférer regarder Grey. La soirée ce passais très bien, on parlait tous ensemble, des cours, des examens qui approcher à grand pas et de plein d'autre chose. En regardant Rogue je remarquai que la main de Grey était en train de caressais le dos de Rogue, qui le regardais en souriant. Je sentis une drôle de sensation en moi, une douleur au coeur, sens trop savoir pourquoi. Je me repris en entendant Mirajaine et Lucy proposer un action/Vérité, que les autres acceptèrent avec joie.

Nous commencions donc à jouer, les actions s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres avec toujours des actions toujours loufoque. Et bien sur des vérités, parfois gênante ou alors très drôle, on s'amusais beaucoup même moi j'avais retrouvé mon sourie et rigoler aux bêtises des autres. Mais je perdis mon sourire quand Mirajaine me posa une question qui enchaîna sur une conversation que j'aurai préféré éviter.

\- Alors, Sting action ou vérité? Demanda-t-elle toute contente à l'idée de me faire un truc débile.

\- Vérité.

Elle sembla déçue par ma réponse, mais elle se reprit vite en demandant :

\- Quelle a t'était ta meilleur rencontre?

\- Celle avec Rogue. Répondit-je presque aussitôt tellement c'était évident.

D'ailleurs je sentis le regarde surpris de Rogue posais sur moi, je n'osai pas le regarder plus longtemps. Je pensais pouvoir enchaînais à mon tour mais Lisanna me demanda :

\- Au faite, vous vous connaissais depuis combien de temps?

Je regardai Rogue qui comme moi préférerai qu'on en parle pas, donc je répondis :

\- Ça fais 14 ans qu'on se connaît.

J'espérais qu'on en reste là mais malheureusement lisanna demanda ensuite :

\- Vache, je ne pensais pas que ça faisais aussi longtemps que ça, et vous vous êtes rencontré comment?

Mon regard se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue, je sais que cette période était une période douloureuse alors je répondit simplement en espérant qu'elle lâche l'affaire :

\- A l'école tout simplement.

Heureusement Lisanna n'insista pas plus voyant que ça m'ennuyais d'en parler. Le jeu continua donc pour tout le monde, mais malheureusement ça me fit repenser au passé et notre rencontre. Ca a tellement changé depuis, dire qu'à ce moment je suis intervenu pour aider Rogue car on le faisait souffrir et que maintenant c'est moi qui lui fais du mal. Je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Jusque j'entende Lucy demandais à Grey et Natsu de s'embrasser, ça me ramena tout de suite sur terre. Les deux garçons semblait un petit gênais de le faire, pauvre Natsu, lui qui est amoureux de Grey. Les autres s'exclamèrent pour qu'ils le fasse, donc Grey se rapprocha de Natsu et commença à l'embrasser. Mais le baiser devenu presque passionnelle, vraiment, je regardais Rogue surpris en me demandant s'il sortait vraiment avec Grey et apparemment il devait penser là même chose. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser, en évitant de se regarder, après ce moment gênant, le jeu continua. J'en suis restait choqué, ils semblaient tous les deux attirer l'un vers l'autre par ce baiser, pour Natsu c'est normal il est amoureux de Grey, mais pourquoi Grey semblait si attirait vers Natsu? Est-ce qu'il sera amoureux de lui? Est-ce seulement possible, il sort avec Rogue. Je fus sorti de mes penser par Mira qui me demanda :

\- Sting, action ou vérité?

\- Action. Répondis-je rapidement.

\- Ok, alors, Lucy m'a donné l'idée, alors ton action sera d'embrasser la personne en face de toi. N'oublie pas que si tu n'acceptes pas tu auras un gage est je te ferai embrasser tout le monde à la place. M'annonça-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

Je hais cette fille, pourquoi peut-elle toujours faire s'embrasser deux mec? Elle est folle. Je regardai Rogue désespérer, il semblait aussi désespérer que moi mais il me fit signe que je pouvais. Alors je m'approchai de lui, posa ma main dans son cou et posa doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut un chaste baiser, mais un baiser tout de même, je le lâchai et retourna m'asseoir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais ce baiser était bien, il ne m'a pas plu mais pas déplaisant pour autant. J'avoue qu'embrasser un mec me dégoutter un peu et en plus c'est mon meilleur ami, mais ça ne m'a pas dégoutté autant que je l'aurai pensé. Pourquoi? J'étais totalement perdu, je ne comprenais pas m'a réaction, ni le fais que mon coeur c'était légèrement emballer quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rogue me regardais, je crois que mon silence le questionnait, je devais avoir une tête bizarre. Après plusieurs minutes à réfléchir en silence, je décidai d'aller me coucher, je saluai tout le monde et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Ils ont était surpris de me voir aller me coucher aussi tôt, ils m'ont tous regardais très surpris.

Arrivé dans la chambre, je m'effondrai sur mon lit, toute ses émotions en si peu de temps m'épuisé. Et je devais a tout pris parler a Rogue, je dois m'excuser, je ne veux pas le perdre, même si ça ne se voit pas je tiens énormément à lui. C'est mon meilleur ami. C'est en pensant à lui qui je m'endormis.

Fin.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Joyeux Noël

_Jours : Vendredi 25 Décembre_

POV Rogue :

 _ **Vendredi**_

"vive le vent vive le vent vive le vent d'hiver boule de neige et jour de ... " voilà la chanson qu'il y avait dans le taxi. J'étais parti ce matin avec Sting pour aller fêter noël dans sa famille. Ma seconde famille d'ailleurs. En effet quand j'avais été sans domicile à cause de l'incapacité de mes parents à accepter mon orientation sexuelle. J'étais content d'aller voir Ambre et Anthony, les parents de Sting. Sting qui d'ailleurs restait silencieux à mes côté dans la voiture.

Flash Back

 _ **Vendredi tôt le matin**_

Mon ami d'enfance était venu ce matin dans ma chambre alors que je dormais dans les bras de mon petit ami. Il m'avait légèrement secoué pour me réveiller. J'avais ouvert les yeux pour plonger dans ses deux pupilles. Je me suis secoué pensant rêver. Que faisait Sting à 7 heures du matin dans ma chambre? Il m'avait alors demandé si je souhaitais aller voir ses parents car il partait dans une heure et qu'il aimera discuter avec moi avant son départ. Je devais avouer que vu l'ambiance entre lui et moi, premièrement je n'avais pas envie d'y aller et deuxièmement j'avais essayé d'oublier. Mais maintenant que Sting me le demandais j'étais bien obligé de lui donner une réponse.

Je m'étais donc extirpé du lit en faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas réveiller Grey. J'allais m'habillé car je ne portais qu'un caleçon. Fini les shorts et t-shirt. Une fois habillé, j'allais directement à la cuisine ou Sting déjeunais. Nous étions seuls. Je ne savais pas si cela allait durer car nous n'étions jamais été seul durant notre cours séjour. C'est vrai que je m'arrangeais pour ne pas l'être bien que Sting ai montré des signes qui signifiait qu'il souhaitait avoir une discussion. L'heure était arrivée. Allait-il dire de faire semblant devant ses parents? Ça je ne le pourrais pas. Impossible de leur mentir. Pas que je n'aime pas mes amis. Mais Ambre et Anthony c'est comme mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça. Ainsi ai-je demandé à Sting:

\- Que souhaitais-tu me dire?

\- Est ce que tu pourrais t'asseoir s'il te plait? Me questionna Sting.

Pour lui répondre je m'exécutai. Je fus assis en face de lui. Si c'était encore pour me gronder comme si j'étais un enfant il allait m'entendre et tant pis pour les autres.

\- J'ai vu à ta tête que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi. Annonça Sting de but en blanc.

Je le regardais depuis quand est ce qu'il arrivait à me comprendre? Et depuis quand est ce qu'il avait un regard aussi triste? Que s'est-il passé? Ce n'est quand même pas notre dispute? Ou alors le baiser d'hier l'a tellement dégouté qu'il n'arrive plus à faire semblant? Je suis perdu. Hier pendant l'action ou vérité j'ai vu Grey embrasser passionnément Natsu. Grey n'avait pas voulu m'en parler quand nous sommes allés nous coucher. Mais comment en vouloir à Grey alors que j'ai embrassé le même soir Sting? Quoi que embrasser était un bien grand mot nos lèvres se sont à peine touchés.

\- Bah je ne voudrais pas t'imposer ma présence. Répliquai-je.

\- Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas de ta présence? Puis là n'est pas la question. Mes parents ont préparé comme tous les ans depuis que tu viens un de tes plats préféré. Je sais que tu apprécies d'y aller. Je ne veux pas que notre différent t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux. Alors la vraie question est : souhaite tu venir?

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Qu'est ce qui avait fait réagir Sting sur ce que je voulais? Depuis 3 ans il n'avait plus l'air de s'en inquiéter. C'était comme si je faisais partie des meubles. Et aujourd'hui à moins que j'hallucine Sting m'avait demandé ce que je souhaitais. Même moi je ne le savais pas. Serai-je capable de supporter d'être avec lui pendant presque 6 jours chez ses parents. L'ambiance allait être lourde. Je ne sais pas ce qui me décida à y aller.

\- Tu as dit que nous partions dans 1 heure quand tu m'as réveillé? Il nous reste donc 30 minutes? Je te dis à tout à l'heure alors?

Je ne laissais pas Sting ajouter le moindre mot. De toute façon ma décision était prise. J'allai donc dans ma chambre finir ma valise et dire au revoir à mon petit ami.

Entré dans la chambre, je me dirigeai tout de suite vers ma valise pour prendre des affaires. Grey dormait encore, je le réveillerai avant de sortir, mais je n'avais pas trop envie de lui parler vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Se baiser m'avais vraiment surpris, d'ailleurs Sting avais semblait aussi surpris que moi. Je fermai ma valise et la plaça devant la porte, soudain j'entendis :

\- Tu vas ou?

C'était Grey, je me retournai et le regarda, les cheveux en bataille et torse nu. J'avais envie de lui poser des questions par rapport à hier, mais j'avais peur de l'énerver. Je décidai alors de lui répondre simplement :

\- Je vais chez les parents de Sting pour passais noël avec eux, je rentre dans 6 jours.

\- Tu y va malgré ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui? Me demanda Grey surpris.

\- Oui, je suis adulte je peux passer quelque jours avec lui sens faire un caprice, je n'aurai qu'a l'ignorer et puis j'apprécie vraiment ses parents alors la question ne se pose pas. A plus. Répondis-je calmement.

Je me tournai vers la porte et commença à l'ouvrir, puis je me retournai, m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa chastement. Puis je quittai la pièce, en allant dans le salon pour rejoindre Sting qui m'attendaient, quand il m'aperçut il me demanda :

\- On peut y aller?

Pour toute réponse je me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, pour attendre le taxis que Sting avais appelais.

Fin Flash Back.

Je me retrouvais donc dans ce taxi avec mon meilleur ami silencieux. Depuis le moment où nous sommes montais dans la voiture il n'a pas dit un seul mot. D'ailleurs hier soir non plus il n'a pas beaucoup parlé, c'est surprenant venant de lui. Ce silence commencer à me saouler, bon c'est vrai je ne suis pas du genre bavard mais quand même il y a des limites. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on ait une petite discussion à propos de notre différent, c'est peut être ça qui le rend si silencieux.

Je jetais des coups d'œil vers lui, il regardait par la fenêtre avec un air perdu. A quoi peut-il bien pensé? Sting est bizarre en ce moment, est-ce que notre dispute la vraiment perturber? A quoi je pense c'est impossible que Sting soit en train de se remettre en question il ne l'a jamais fait. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le taxi qui s'arrêta, on était enfin arrivé devant la maison de Sting. Je sorti de la voiture tout comme Sting, le chauffeur sortit nos valise de son taxis, on le paya et il reparti. On se dirigea vers la porte, je m'apprêtais à sonner mais Sting me stoppa soudainement en disant :

\- Attend.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je incrédule.

\- Je...eu...quand j'ai eu ma mère au téléphone je lui ai dit que tu étais en couple, je l'ai dit sens m'en rendre compte, alors désolé si tu ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. m'avoua-t-il.

Je le regardai surpris, pas par le fais qu'il est dit ça a sa mère, mais par le fais qu'il s'est excuser.

\- Eu, ce n'est pas grave et puis ce n'ai pas un secret alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Lui répondais-je calment.

Il me sourit soulagé, vraiment il est bizarre. Je me secouai la tête pour me reprendre, puis je sonnai. On entendit des bruits de pas venant vers nous puis la porte s'ouvrit, Ambre apparu devant nous tout sourire.

\- Sting, Rogue, je suis si contente de vous voir. S'exclama-t-elle en nous serrant dans ses bras.

\- Nous aussi on est content de te voir maman. Répondit Sting en souriant a son tour.

Après cette embrassais, nous entrions dans la maison, qui était assez grande, avec un étage au-dessus avec les chambres. J'entendis la voix d'Anthony qui nous appelais, lui aussi nous accueilli en nous serrant dans ses bras. J'appréciais vraiment ses parents, c'était des gens formidable. Sting et Moi essayons de ne pas montrer que nous sommes en froid, on ne voulait pas gâcher leur noël avec nos problèmes. Nous nous installions dans la salle à manger pour parler tranquillement, Anthony alla mettre nos valise dans nos chambres : Ambre ayant décidé de me faire une chambre pour que je me sente chez moi dans cette magnifique maison.

\- Alors dite-moi ça va les études? Ce n'ai pas trop dur? Demanda Ambre inquiète.

\- Ca va, c'est assez épuisant, à la fin de la semaine on est complètement fatigué. Répondis-je en premier.

\- Oh je vois, et toi mon chéri, ça va? Demanda-t-elle à son fils.

\- oui ça va, comme Rogue, je suis assez fatigué, mais bon ça va on tient bon. Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Si ça ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à venir me parler, je serai toujours et Anthony aussi. Assura-t-elle.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas maman, ça va aller. Rajouta Sting pour rassurer sa mère.

La conversation continua sur d'autre sujet, le père de Sting revenu au bout d'un moment. Ça se passais mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé, Sting n'était plus comme dans le taxi, il souriait et parler beaucoup plus que la veille. Il faisait vraiment des efforts pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents, il savait être adulte finalement. J'étais très heureux d'être avec eux, j'ai bien fais de venir, je l'aurai regrettais plus tard. Et puis, je ne me voyais pas passé noël avec Grey alors que je me posais tant de question.

\- Au faite Rogue, Sting m'a dit que tu avais un petit ami. Raconte-moi, il est comment? Et il s'appelle comment, je veux tout savoir. S'exclama Ambre enthousiaste.

\- Enfin Chérie, arrête tu vas le gênais. Il ne veut peut être pas en parler. Réprimanda Anthony à sa femme.

\- Oh oui pardon Rogue, je ne voulais pas te gênais. S'excusa-t-elle.

\- Non, ça ne me gêne pas bien au contraire. Il s'appelle Grey, il est dans le même cursus que moi et que dire à part qu'il est génial. Annonçais-je joyeusement.

\- Et bien tant mieux, tant qu'il te rend heureux ça me va parfaitement. Ajouta Ambre en souriant.

Oui enfin, pas en ce moment, ce baiser me perturbe beaucoup. Est-ce que Grey serai attiré par Natsu? Parce que franchement on aurai dit que c'était le cas. En rentrant j'essayerai de lui en parler, j'espère juste me tromper. La voix d'ambre me ramena à la réalité, elle me demanda inquiète :

\- Ça ne va pas Rogue?

\- Si, si ça va, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Répondis-je pour la rassurer.

Nous continuons de discutais pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Ambre, nous propose de manger. Nous acceptions avec joie, sa mère cuisinait merveilleusement bien, tout comme Sting. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que Sting voulait travailler dans le restaurant pour pouvoir faire des plats aussi bons que sa mère. On alla dans la cuisine pour prendre les couverts ainsi que les assiettes pour pouvoir mettre la table, une odeur très agréable était présente dans la pièce, ça nous donnais l'eau à la bouche. Après avoir mis la table, nous nous installions avec Anthony pour discuter tranquillement, je me sentais comme à la maison quand je venais ici. J'y ai grandit et avais vécu de bon moment avec eux, surtout avec Sting. Mais tout ça avait changé, du moins il avait changé au fur des années et pour finir il s'était éloigner de moi en m'ignorant. Alors je ne suis pas prêt de lui pardonner, je veux vraiment qu'il se rend compte de ses erreurs et qu'il change.

Ambre apporta le repas, que nous dégustions avec joie. C'était vraiment délicieux comme toujours, tout en mangeant nous commencions à discuter de noël et aussi des examens qui approchais à grand pas.

\- Vous comptez réviser pendant tout le reste des vacances? Demanda Anthony curieux.

\- Eu oui surement, il faut s'y mettre le plus vite possible, et puis on révise depuis un moment déjà. On ne va pas sortir pendant un certain temps. Répondit Sting en souriant.

\- Oh je vois et bien bon courage à tous les deux. Ajouta Ambre en nous resservant.

\- Merci maman. Rajouta Sting en souriant à sa mère.

Nous continuions de manger tranquillement, puis après le repas, nous débarrassions la table et firent la vaisselle. L'après-midi passa assez rapidement, nous nous sommes aussi balader et avons décoré la maison et le sapin que nous faisons toujours ensemble. C'était très agréable de pouvoir passé noël ensemble, même si pour le moment ce n'ai pas ça avec Sting, d'ailleurs je le trouvais drôlement bizarre, par moment il rigole avec ses parents et le moment suivant il a l'ai ailleurs perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui arrive de me sourire aussi, c'est très étrange comme situation, je n'y suis pas habituer. Ni habituer au fait qu'il me sourit, enfin il ne faut pas que je me fasse de faux espoir.

Leur du repas du soir était arrivé, la dinde venais de sortir du four, elle avait l'air très bonne. Nous entamâmes donc la soirée en mangeant cette délicieuse dinde, tout en écoutant des chants de noël. Et de plus nous passions aussi nouvel an chez eux, le départ risque d'être dur et ça l'est chaque année. Mon regard se tourna vers le sapin de noël, il était assez grand et rempli de guirlande et de boule de noël, de couleur différente, nous l'avions bien réussit, mais soudain je remarquai quelque chose, je m'exclamai alors en surprenant les autres :

\- Mince, j'ai oublié de mettre vos cadeaux sous le sapin.

\- Oh punaise Rogue t'a failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, cri pas comme ça. Se plaignit Sting en me regardant.

\- Ah désolé, je reviens je vais les chercher dans ma chambre. Expliquais-je en me levant.

\- Attend je viens avec toi, moi non plus, je ne les ai pas mis. Dit Sting en me suivant.

Ses parents nous regardèrent monté à l'étage surpris. J'allai directement dans la chambre sens prêter attention à Sting qui alla dans la sienne. Je pris les cadeaux de ses parents, car en effet, cette année il n'y aura pas de cadeau pour Sting. Je sorti de ma chambre et me dirigea vers les escaliers, je m'apprêtais à descendre mais Sting me stoppa en disant :

\- Attend Rogue.

\- Quoi? Demandais-je sens me retourner.

\- J-je...j'aimerai te parler 5 minutes, tu veux bien m'écouter s'il te plaît? Me demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

C'est ce qu'y me surpris, c'est comme s'il me suppliait de l'écouter. Je me retournai et le regarda en ne montrant aucune émotion. Je lui répondis alors calmement :

\- Ok, je t'écoute.

\- Eu pas là, mes parents pourraient nous entendre, vient on va dans ma chambre. Annonça-t-il en allant vers sa chambre.

Je me senti rougir en l'entendant dire ça, dire qu'il y a quelque temps j'aurai était ravis d'entendre ça. Mais les choses on changer, du moins je l'espère, je sentais mon coeur battre assez rapidement. Je suivi Sting en silence, ça fais un moment que je ne suis pas rentré dans sa chambre, il y avait un grand lit, une armoire assez grande pour y mettre ses vêtements. Il y a aussi son bureau, sa chambre était restais tel quel sens rien changer. Je me repris et regarda Sting qui s'était assis sur son lit, je lui dis alors :

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi?

Le ton de ma voix sembla le surprendre, il me fixa surpris et il semblait triste. Puis il souffla comme pour se donner du courage et m'annonça en me regardant dans les yeux :

\- Tout d'abord s'il te plaît écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Je voulais m'excuser et pas seulement à propos de notre dispute, c'est vrai je n'aurai pas du te faire tous ses reproches, alors que c'est moi qui est en tort donc désolé pour ça. Mais je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon comportement méprisable depuis quelque année maintenant, je me rends bien compte que je n'ai pas était là pour toi, que je ne faisais plus attention à ce que tu ressentais et si tout aller bien. Je ne faisais que t'ignorer et ne prenais pas la peine de te prévenir quand je découcher, tu devais t'inquiéter et moi je m'en fichais. Seule notre routine importait. Je suis le pire des meilleurs amis et je le sais très bien. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur et que de simple excuse ne suffirons pas à me faire pardonner, mais j'aimerai pouvoir te prouver que je vais changer et qu'à partir de maintenant je serai un meilleur ami digne de toi. Alors excuse-moi d'avoir était aussi méchant et méprisable. Tu veux bien me laisser cette chance?

J'en restai sens voix, c'est bien Sting qui vient de s'excuse et d'avouer qu'il a fait des erreurs? Je rêve, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de se rendre compte de tant de chose. Mon coeur battais très fort, son aveux m'a beaucoup ému, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne faisais que le fixais les yeux écarquillais par la surprise.

\- R-rogue? Ça va? Tu fais un drôle de tête. Me demanda Sting inquiet.

Je me repris et je lui répondis :

\- Eu...oui ça va, je suis juste surpris, je m'y attendais pas en fait. Tu sais si je t'ai dit ça mercredi c'était pour te faire réagir et apparemment ça à marché. Je veux bien te donner cette chance.

Son visage s'illumina de bonheur, mon coeur aurait pu sortir de ma poitrine si c'était possible. Puis il me regarda en souriant et m'avoua :

\- Je te trouve changer et en bien, tu es plus ouvert, souriant, tu montres tes sentiments aux autres, tu est plus extravertie même si tu es toujours un peu réservé. Je trouve aussi que tu as pris confiance en toi et ça c'est très bien. Je préfère ce Rogue a l'ancien, surtout reste comme tu es.

Ok, la mon coeur va sortir de ma poitrine, Sting qui me fais autant de compliment c'est irréelle. D'ailleurs je m'approchai de lui et alla lui pinçais la joue, il cria un petit "aïe" et poussa mes doigts de sa joue, puis il s'exclama :

\- Ca va pas, pourquoi t'a fait ça?

\- Je voulais juste voir si tu étais bien réelle. Répondit-je en voulant le re-pincer.

Mais il m'arrêta en poussant ma main, puis il ajouta :

\- Mais arrête, je suis bien réelle. Bon allez si je te prouver des maintenant que je vais changer. Je t'ai trouvé un peu ailleurs toute la journée, quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Non, tout va bien. Répondis-je simplement.

\- A non pas à moi, je vois bien que ça va pas, quelque chose te préoccupe? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, je me pose juste des questions a propos de ce baiser entre Grey et Natsu, toi aussi il t'a surpris non? Confiais-je gênais.

\- Oui ça m'a beaucoup surpris aussi, je comprends bien que tu te poses des questions. Tu sais, tu devrais lui en parler pour ne pas te faire de fausse idée. Me conseilla Sting en souriant.

\- Merci Sting, je pense que je vais faire ça. Lui répondit-je heureux.

J'avais l'impression de retrouver mon meilleur ami, mais ce n'ai pas pour autant que je vais lui pardonner, je lui laisse juste la chance de me prouver qu'il a changé. On se regardèrent en souriant, ça faisais un moment qu'on avait pas parler comme ça, c'est un bon début. Puis soudain la mère de Ambre cria d'en bas :

\- Bon vous faite quoi tous les deux? La bûche vous attend. Descendez.

\- Oui maman, on descend, on parlera plus tard. Allons manger cette délicieuse Bûche. S'exclama Sting.

Nous descendions les escaliers avec les cadeaux en main, nous les posions sous le sapin. On s'installa à table en nous souriant, puis Ambre amena la bûche pour ensuite nous la servir. Elle regarda soudainement les cadeaux sous le sapin et nous demanda surpris :

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait de cadeau?

Sting et moi, on se regarda puis Sting annonça :

\- Non pas cette année, on s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas se faire de cadeau, mais on se rattrapera l'année prochain, hein Rogue?

\- Oui bien sûr. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, j'avais retrouvé le sourire grâce à Sting avec qui j'avais parlé. On ouvrit ensuite les cadeaux, Ambre fut ravie par nos cadeaux, de même pour Anthony. Ambre avait reçu de la part de Sting une box pour un weekend en amoureux au montage dans un chalet, de ma part un magnifique collier avec un joli pendentif. Quant à Anthony, il reçut les mêmes cadeaux de la part de moi et Sting : une place pour aller voir un match de basket. Quand nous avions que le cadeau était le même tout le monde avait éclaté de rire. C'est dans cette ambiance joviale que Sting et moi avons reçu nos cadeaux : un parfum.

Après avoir ouvert nos cadeaux nous nous installâmes confortablement dans le salon pour discuter de tout et de rien. On discuta jusqu'à minuit, puis je me mis a bailler, je me sentis rougir de honte. Sting rigola de ma gêne puis il me dit en rigolant :

\- Bah alors on fatigue? Tu te fais vieux mon pauvre. Allez on va dormir.

\- Je ne suis pas vieux, mais juste fatigué. Répliquais-je.

Sting rigola de nouveau, nous nous levions, souhaitions bonne nuit a ses parents pour ensuite nous rendre dans nos chambre. Avant de rentré dans sa chambre, Sting me dit :

\- Bonne nuit Rogue.

\- Bonne nuit Sting. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Puis nous rentions dans nos chambres, cette journée s'est très bien terminée. Je retirai mon t-shirt et mon pantalon, pour m'installa dans mon lit. Tous ses retournements de situation me perturbaient beaucoup, le baiser entre Grey et Natsu, les excuses de Sting et tous ses compliments qu'il m'a fait. Moi qui veux oublier mes sentiments pour lui c'est raté s'il continue à me complimenté comme cela. Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça. Il faut vraiment que je parle à Grey. Je m'endormi en pensant à tout cela.

Fin.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Cauchemar

_Jours : Jeudi 31 Décembre_

POV Sting

 _ **Jeudi**_

6 jours ont passé depuis notre réconciliation, j'étais vraiment heureux que Rogue me laisse une chance de lui prouver que je vais changer. Et d'ailleurs, je lui ai prouvé ces 6 dernier jours, je fais attention à ce qu'il ressent, je passe mon temps à lui parler et à le faire rire. Je m'efforce de réparer mes erreurs passé et j'espère ne plus les refaire. Je ne veux plus me disputer avec lui, alors je fais tout ce que je peux pour me rattraper.

Pendant ses 6 jours, nous avons fait que réviser, les examens sont pour bientôt donc il faut s'y mettre. Bon on se permettait des temps libre, pour décompresser, en écoutant de la musique, ou en lisant pour Rogue, moi je préférais regarder des films d'horreur et comme c'est pas son fort à mon meilleur ami il ne regardais pas avec moi. On parlait beaucoup aussi, il fallait bien rattraper le temps perdu.

Nous étions d'ailleurs dans le salon avec de la musique en fond. La tête plonger dans nos livres de révisions, c'était vraiment dur, mais bon on était ensemble donc ça aller. En plus c'était ma dernier année, après je pourrais ouvrir mon restaurant, il fallait que je me donne à fond pour y arriver. Une sonnerie me fit relever la tête, c'était le téléphone de Rogue, il n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Rogue regarda son téléphone et le reposa aussitôt.

\- Tu ne lui réponds pas? Il t'envoie des messages depuis 6 jours. Il va s'inquiéter. Tu lui a parlé durant ces 6 jours ou il t'a envoyé des messages ou pas du tout? Lui dis-je curieux.

\- Non, Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Me répondit-il simplement.

\- Je sais que tu penses beaucoup à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Natsu, mais ce n'ai pas en l'ignorant que ça va s'arranger, répond lui au moins une fois pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop.

\- Oui je sais, mais j'hésite.

\- Rogue, S'il te plaît. Répliquais-je.

Soudain mon téléphone sonna, je le pris et fut surpris en voyant que c'était Grey.

\- Allo.

\- Sting? C'est Grey, excuse-moi de te dérange mais j'envoie des messages à Rogue depuis 6 jours mais il ne me répond pas. Alors j'ai pensé à t'appeler, il n'ait rien arriver à Rogue?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, il est juste très occupé a cause des révisions, il s'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu. Tu devrais te concentrer sur tes révisions aussi. Il t'enverra un message des qu'il aura le temps. Expliquai-je en regardant Rogue de façon appuyé pour que mon meilleur ami comprenne qu'il avait intérêt à le faire s'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à moi.

\- Oh je vois, dit lui que je comprends, je vais m'y mettre aussi alors. A plus Sting et passe le bonjour a Rogue de ma part. Répondit Grey.

\- D'accord, je lui dirai, a plus Grey. Concluais-je en raccrochant.

Je reposai mon téléphone, en réprimandant Rogue du regard, puis je lui dis :

\- Bon au mois il ne t'enverra plus de message et tu as intérêt à lui envoyer un message sinon tu auras mon pied au cul.

\- Hey, tu me donneras des conseils quand tu auras une copine. Me charia-t-il.

Cette remarque me fit ressentir quelque chose d'étrange au coeur, je ne serai dire ce que ça signifie mais ça me fais mal. Et ce ressentit j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà ressenti mais quand je ne sais plus. Cette douleur ne m'ai pas inconnue mais je ne sais plus du pourquoi ni du comment. Je me repris et j'exclamai:

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une petite amie pour te donner ce genre de conseil.

Rogue se mit à rigoler, ça faisais du bien de le voir rigolais comme ça et encore plus sachant que c'est moi qui le fait sourire. Je lui souris, c'est moment avec lui m'avais manqué, pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais éloigné? C'est moment sont si précieux à présent.

\- Bon on se remet au travail, concentre toi un peu voyons. M'exclamais-je en souriant.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est toi qu'y n'ai pas concentré. Répliqua-t-il en me jetant ça gomme.

S'en suivi un fou rire qui dura un moment, voilà pourquoi on n'avançait pas depuis 6 jours, impossible de me concentrer avec lui qui me fais rire. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut ce reprendre, on se re-concentra sur nos livres. Après quelque heures de révisions, nous décidions de faire une pause, il était déjà 11h30, on allait bientôt manger. D'ailleurs ma mère qui était dans la cuisine nous demanda de mettre la table.

\- Ça avance les révisions? Demanda mon père pendant le repas.

\- Ca va, même si Rogue me déconcentre en me lançant sa gomme. Répondit-je en évitant la main de Rogue qui voulait me tapais à la tête.

\- N'importe quoi, ne l'écouter pas, c'est lui qui me déconcentre. S'exclama Rogue.

Mes parents se mirent à rire en nous voyant nous chamailler, puis ma mère annonça en rigolant :

\- Ah ça me rappelle quand vous étiez petit toujours à ce chamailler, hein chéri?

\- Oui, deux vrais gosses. Répondit mon père en souriant.

Rogue et moi exclamèrent alors en même temps :

\- On est plus des gosses.

On se regarda surpris puis on se mit à rire, ça faisais tant de bien de se retrouver comme ça, comme avant. Le fou rire passais ma mère nous demanda :

\- Au faite, ça ne vous dérange pas d'aller en ville pour aller chercher quelque petite chose pour le dîner de ce soir? Ça vous sortira un peu des révisions.

\- Oui pas de soucis, fais nous une liste et on y va après manger. Répondis-je en mangeant.

Après le repas, ma mère me donna la liste des choses à prendre. Nous appelions ensuite un taxi pour qu'il nous amène au centre commercial. Le trajet n'était pas très long donc, nous arrivions vite à destination. Ca faisais un moment qu'on n'était pas venu ici, c'était un très grand centre commercial, avec plusieurs magasins en tout genre : vêtements, lingerie, chaussures, informatique, librairie...Il y avait de tout. Nous nous dirigions directement dans le grand magasin, la liste n'était pas très longue donc ça ira très vite, nous allions dans les différents rayons pour prendre ce qu'il nous fallait.

Une fois tout pris nous nous dirigions vers la sortie pour rentrer, on marchait tranquillement en discutant mais soudainement Rogue s'arrêta. Je le regardai, il avait les yeux écarquillais et un regard terrifié, je l'appelai plusieurs fois mais il ne me répondait pas. Puis je cherchai du regard ce qui a pu le rend comme ça, je le compris en voyant ses parents au loin, ils ne semblaient nous avoir vu. Malheureusement Rogue lui si, la dernier fois qu'il les avais vu, c'était quand ils l'ont mis à la porte quand il leur a annoncé qu'elle était homosexuel. Son père l'avais même frappé, mon poing se serra à se souvenir, je décidai d'éloigner Rogue de ses parents pour ne pas à les voir de près. Je tirai Rogue en dehors du centre, puis une fois sur d'être loin je le secouai pour le réveiller. Il avait un regard si anéanti que ça me déchirai le coeur de tristesse et de colère en vers ses parents.

\- Hey Rogue, reprend toi s'il te plaît, ne pense plus à eux, vient on rentre. Dis-je en tentant de le réveiller.

J'appelai un taxi pendant ce temps, puis au bout d'un moment, Rogue repris des couleurs, ce qui me rassura.

On entra dans le taxi en silence puis Rogue me dit :

\- Excuse-moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai avais pas revu, ça m'a fait penser à de mauvais souvenir.

\- Oui je sais, moi aussi, si ce n'était pas des adultes je les frapperai pour ce qu'ils ont osé te faire. Lui répondit-je énerver.

Il me sourit puis me remercia, puis je changeai de sujet pour qu'il n'y pense plus. Une fois arrivé à la maison, nous rangions les courses avec ma mère. Elle remarqua tout de suite l'air contrarier de Rogue, quand il sortit de la pièce pour chercher les autres paquets de course j'expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé et aussi qu'on ne devait pas en parler. Ensuite, Rogue et moi retournions dans le salon pour réviser un peu, l'heure du repas arrivera bientôt. Rogue n'était pas vraiment à fond dedans alors je décidai de le faire rire, ça marchais toujours. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à rire et à me crier dessus car je n'étais pas concentrer, je retrouver enfin mon meilleur ami. Une fois notre concentration retrouver, nous recommencions à réviser, malgré les fou rire que nous retenions.

Après avoir bien révisé, nous décidions de préparer la table, c'était le nouvel an tout de même. Nous mettions une belle nappe ainsi que de beau couvert avec quelque bougie. On pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur du repas qui nous attendait. Une fois la table mise, nous allions dans le salon pour regarder la télé en attendant l'heure de manger. Bon ce n'était très intéressant mais ça passais le temps, mon père nous rejoignit alors on commença à parler en ignorant la télé.

On commença à parler du passé, quand on était petit, il nous racontait des moments que l'on ne se souvenait même pas. En même temps on avait que 10 ans, c''est vrai qu'on se connait depuis l'âge de 10 ans, ça passe vite. Dire que si je n'étais pas intervenu à cette époque nous ne serions peut-être pas ami, heureusement que je l'ai fait. Tant de chose ce sont passé ensuite, tout c'est enchaînais si vite et maintenant nous voilà habitant ensemble dans le même appartement. Enfin j'espère qu'il va rentrer à la maison après, peut-être qu'il voudra rester chez Grey si ça se terminer bien entre eux.

Ma mère me sorti de mes pensées en annonçant :

\- Le repas est prêt, venais à table.

Nous nous exécutions sur le champ, sentant la bonne odeur du repas. Ma mère préparer toujours des plats super bon, j'espère pouvoir faire d'aussi bon plats plus tard quand j'aurai mon restaurant. La conversation débuta sur les révisions, puis s'enchaîna sur d'autre sujet divers et varié. On attendait avec impatience les douze coups de minuit qui annoncerai le début d'une nouvelle année. Je pense que ma résolution est toute trouver, réparer mes erreurs avec Rogue et faire plus attention à ce qu'il ressent. D'ailleurs il semblait un peu silencieux par moment, pas étonnant vu ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi, revoir ses parents après tant d'année, enfin si on peut appeler ça des parents.

La soirée se passa très tranquillement et dans une très bonne ambiance, après le dessert, nous étions allés dans le salon pour parler jusqu'au moment de minute. Qui ne tarda pas à arriver, nous firent le décompte ensemble, puis nous nous levions et nous souhaitons une bonne année en s'embrassant. Une nouvelle année qui commençais bien et qui je l'espère durera le reste de l'année. Le moment des embrassades passées, nous nous rasseyons pour continuer notre soirée, même si pour mes parents elle était déjà presque finie. C'est donc après 15 minutes qui allèrent se couché en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit, il ne restait plus que moi et Rogue qui me demanda en souriant :

\- Alors dit moi qu'elle est ta résolution pour cette nouvelle année?

\- C'est évident non? C'est de me rattraper et de réparer mes erreurs que j'ai commises avec toi. Répondis-je sérieusement.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. Me dit-il en sourient.

\- J'espère, je ne veux plus commettre les même erreurs, et toi c'est quoi ta résolution? Demandais-je curieux.

\- Mmmh je dirai regarder un film avec toi. Me répondit-il en blaguant.

\- Ok, je te prends au mot, on regarde un film maintenant? Dis-je déterminer.

Rogue sembla réfléchir, en regrettant presque d'avoir dit ça, puis il accepta. Le pauvre il allait vraiment le regrettait, j'allais chercher un film et je lui montrai. Ça réaction fut immédiate :

\- T'est sérieux, un film d'horreur?

\- Bah ouai, t'a pas le droit de rétracter tes paroles, ta dit de regarder un film mais t'a pas préciser le type de film. Allez ça va aller, je serai là. M'exclamais-je en souriant.

Il me regarda et regarda le film pendant un moment. Je n'avais pas non plus choisis le pire film, la poupée chucky c'est pas si horrible que ça du moins pour moi. Il décida quand même d'accepter à contre coeur, je mis le film dans le lecteur et alla chercher a manger en me voyant revenir avec de la nourriture et me demanda choqué :

\- Comment peux-tu réussir à manger en regardant un film d'horreur?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'y arrive c'est tout. Répondis-je en hochant les épaules.

Le film commença, comme je m'y attendais, Rogue sursautait à chaque scène de meurtre. Inconsciemment Rogue se rapprocha de moi pour avoir moins peur, en collant nos deux épaules. Je lui proposai même une chips il me regarda avec un air dégoûté, ce qui me fit rire. Le film continua avec des scènes toujours horrible pour Rogue qui se cachais le visage par moment alors dans ses moments-là je le taquine en disant :

\- Mais non te cache pas le visage tu vas rater le meilleur moment.

\- Non justement c'est le bon moment pour le cacher. S'exclama-t-il en resserrant ses mains sur son visage.

Ca me faisais rire de le voir réagir comme ça, aussi ce qu'y était marrant c'est quand il enlève ses mains pensant la scène fini alors qu'au contraire ce n'est que le début alors il replace ses mains sur son visage. C'était bien la fin du film et il avait presque raté toute les scènes ou le sang giclé ou quand les intestins sortait du ventre de la victime. Au moment du générique de fin, je pu l'entendre soupirer de soulagement, je sorti le cd du lecteur et replaça le dvd à l'endroit où je l'avais trouvé et retourna a côté de lui :

\- Ça va? C'était pas aussi horrible que ça.

\- Pas aussi horrible que ça? C'est vraiment pas fait pour moi les films d'horreur. S'exclama Rogue en souriant.

\- Ouai ça c'est sûr. Confirmais-je en rigolant.

\- C'est pas drôle, si je fais un cauchemar par ta faute tu vas prendre cher demain. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu fais un cauchemar je viendrais te réveiller. Annonçais-je sérieusement.

Après ça, on commença à rigolais, mais comme mes parents dormais on décida d'aller se coucher. On se souhaita bonne nuit puis j'entrai dans ma chambre pour dormir. J'enlevai mon t-shirt et mon pantalon pour ensuite mettre mon short. J'étais assez fatigué alors je m'endormis assez rapidement.

Quelque heures plus tard, je fus réveillé en sursaut, j'entendais Rogue criais. Je me précipitai en dehors de ma chambre pour me retrouver dans le couloir, ou ma mère apparu.

\- C'est Rogue qui crie comme ça? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Apparemment, va te recoucher je m'en occupe. Lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre de Rogue.

J'ouvris la porte rapidement et entré, Rogue gigoté beaucoup et il transpirer de partout, mais surtout il criait :

\- TU ME FAIS MAL, ARRÊTE...C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI JE SUIS COMME CA...NON LÂCHE MOI.

Je compris tout de suite de quoi il réveiller, de ses parents le jour où il l'on jetait dehors. Je me précipitai vers le lit et le tenu fermement par les épaules pour le stoppais puis je demanda :

\- Rogue, réveille toi, tu fais un cauchemar, allez réveille-toi.

Tout en parlant je le secouais légèrement, puis soudain il se relava en hurlant de peur.

\- c'est bon, tout va bien, c'était juste un cauchemar, allez chut ça va tout va bien. Je suis là. Respire allez ça va. Murmurais-je pour le calmer.

Mais ça ne marcha pas, il semblait tétaniser de peur, je pris son visage entre mes main et lui demanda de me regardais ce qui fit, je lui dis alors :

\- Tout va bien Rogue, c'est moi Sting, c'était juste un cauchemar, respire allez. Chut.

Puis je le serrai dans mes bras pour le bercer doucement, tout en lui murmurant que tout allez bien. Au bout de quelque minute, Rogue repris une respiration normal, sa tête sa posa contre mon cou. Je continuer de le bercer pour le rassurer.

\- C'est bon Rogue, tout va bien, je suis là. Continuais-je pour le calmer.

\- S-sting, c'était h-horrible, m-mes parents...i-il me criait dessus et me f-frappait. J-j'ai eu s-si peur. Me confia-t-il avec difficulté.

Tout en parlant, ses mains se placèrent dans mon dos pour se serrer contre moi. Le voir comme ça m'attrister énormément, lui qui a eu tant de mal à se remettre de cette événement voilà qu'il refait surface.

\- Tout va bien, c'était un cauchemar, ils ne pourront plus te faire de mal, je suis là pour les en empêcher. Je ne les laisserai pas faire, rassure toi. Allez rallonge toi, tu peux te rendormir maintenant. Chuchotais-je en le rallongeant.

Mais il se releva en disant paniqué :

\- Non, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester avec toi, si tu refais un cauchemar je serai là. Allez allonge toi. Répondis-je calmement.

Il s'allongea enfin, j'allai refermer la porte, puis j'allai m'installer derrière lui. Je le tirai contre moi, il sursauta en sentant ma main sur son torse, il était vraiment mort de peur. Je plaçai ma tête contre la sienne et laissa ma main sur son torse, pour ensuite lui murmurer des mots rassurant. Je le sentis se collait plus à moi, il tremblait légèrement, je ne savais pas si c'était de peur ou de froid alors je remontai sa couverture et continua de lui chuchotais des mots doux pour l'endormir. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus lente et calme, ses muscles se sont détendus et pour finir il s'endormit. Après être sûr qu'il dormait calmement je m'endormis à mon tour bercé par sa respiration.

Fin.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Remise en question

Jours : Vendredi 15 Janvier

POV Rogue

 _ **Vendredi**_

Je rentrai enfin à l'appartement, les examens étaient terminés. Je m'effondrai sur le canapé d'où je pouvais entendre Sting s'activer à la cuisine. Il préparait sûrement le dîner de ce soir, la routine entre lui et moi était revenue, nous mangions ensemble tous les soirs. Depuis notre réconciliation Sting était plus présent. En effet, il sortait moins, il rentrait moins tard et me prévient quand il ne dort pas la maison.

J'entendis la voix de Sting me demandais :

\- Comment ce sont passés tes examens aujourd'hui?

\- Bien, mais heureusement que j'ai une semaine de libre pour récupérer, je suis épuisé.

\- A c'est bien, tu vas pouvoir voir Grey et lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Natsu. En plus tu ne l'a pas vue depuis Noël, non?

\- Oui je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce jour-là. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir sur ça et je pense que je me suis fais des idées.

\- Comment ça?

\- Et bien je me suis dit qu'on avait quand même bien bu ce soir-là et que l'effet de l'alcool à jouer sur leur baiser.

\- C'est bien que tu aies pris le temps de réfléchir avant de lui en parler. Je te reconnais bien là, tu as réfléchi avant d'agir.

Je lui souris heureux d'avoir entendu son compliment, pour changer de conversation je lui demandai taquin :

\- Alors on mange quoi ce soir, mon petit cordon bleu?

\- Pour célébrer le retour de ma fée du logis : Lasagne.

En entendant mon surnom, je tournai mon regard vers l'appartement : la table du salon était pleine de mes classeurs, de feuilles, de paquet de gâteaux. Avec trois corbeilles de linge sale appartenant à nous deux. Effectivement la fée du logis a manquer à ses devoirs de rangements.

\- Eu...désolé pour ce bazar. Toi aussi tu révise dur et tu prenais quand même le temps de nous faire à manger j'aurai...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne te disais pas ça pour te culpabiliser. On rangera tout les deux demain.

\- Oui, on le fera demain.

Sting retourna dans la cuisine, pendant que je me mis a ranger un peu. Je pris un sac poubelle pour mettre tous mes emballages et mes feuilles froissées. Puis je remis mes classeurs dans l'étagère de ma chambre. Chambre dans laquelle le bordel régnait, soudain mon téléphone vibra. C'était un message de Grey, qui me demandait s'il pouvait passer ce soir etsi on pouvait dormir ensemble. Je regardai ma chambre pas ranger, je lui répondis qu'il pouvait passer, MAIS, pas avant 22h. Je commençai donc à ranger précipitamment, je refis mon lit, je rangeai mon bureau, je mettais les papiers... Je venais enfin de finir de ranger quand je remarquai la présence de Sting devant ma porte. Il me regardait avec un grand sourire puis il me demanda :

\- On mange?

\- Eu...oui, il est quelle heure? Oh merde, il est déjà 17h30.

J'entendis Sting glousser, me voir paniqué le faisait rire. Je lui demandai soudainement :

\- Ça fait longtemps que t'est là?

Son sourire en disait long, signe qu'il me regardait m'agiter depuis un moment. Je lui suivi jusqu'au salon où la table était déjà mise. Pendant le repas, nous discutions des examens et des deux semaines révisions.

\- A au faite, je croyais qu'on rangeait que demain? Je sais que tu es maniaque mais bon quand même à ce point-là?

\- Eu...rrmm (raclement de gorge), mmh comment dire...eu...

\- Bon accouche.

\- Eu... greyvientdormiricicesoir.

\- Rogue, respire, inspire à fond expire et répète clairement, j'ai rien compris.

\- Grey vient dormir ici ce soir.

\- ok, il t'a fallu autant de temps pour me dire CA.

\- Et toi il te faut encore combien de temps avant de te caser? Dis-je ironiquement.

\- Quand tu seras passé à la casserole.

Je me mis à rougir fortement, seul Sting savait que je n'avais jamais eu de copain avant Grey.

\- Oh

Je vis dans le regard de Sting la surprise, puis il m'annonça :

\- Mince, je dois aller bosser. Je vais débarrasser ma place.

\- Non, laisse je vais le faire, va te préparer.

\- D'accord merci Rogue.

Sting alla rapidement dans sa chambre pour se changer pendant que je débarrasser la table. Je fis ensuite la vaisselle, il fallait que je range l'appartement aussi. Sting réapparu, il me fit un signe de la main et sorti de notre appartement. Je regardai l'horloge, il était 17h45, il me restait encore 4 heures et 15 minutes pour tout ranger.

Pendant que je rangeais je repensais à ces deux semaines où j'avais pu réfléchir sur les sentiments de Grey à mon égard. Sting m'avait tout d'abord rassuré en me conseillant de bien réfléchir avant d'agir. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai commencé par me demander s'il n'était pas amoureux de son meilleur ami et qu'il voulait juste l'oublier en sortant avec moi. Je me suis alors senti coupable car ne faisais-je pas de même? Je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais certes des sentiments pour Grey preuve étant ma jalousie or j'avais toujours des sentiments pour Sting. Comment en vouloir à Grey alors que je suis malhonnête en vers lui. J'avais pris la décision de discuter avec lui de tout ça mais à cause des révisions je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Je doutais donc de moi et non de lui.

Ensuite, les messages que j'ai reçu tout le long des examens mon fais prendre conscience de mon manque d'investissement dans notre relation. C'est toujours lui qui m'envoi des messages je ne fais que lui répondre sens jamais lui envoyer de messages de ma propre initiative. Une discussion s'impose pour remettre au claire notre relation. Allons-nous continuer?

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par quelqu'un qui toquais à la porte. Il était que 21h30, Grey est en avance, je me dirigeai vers l'entré pour lui ouvrir. Grey s'avança pour me donner un baiser. Je répondis timidement, il fallait absolument que nous discutions. En me détachant de lui je lui souris tout en lui disant :

\- on s'installe au salon?

Nous nous installions donc sur le canapé, je pouvais voir que Grey était gêné lui qui me connaissait si bien avait surement dû remarqué qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Rogue ça ne va pas?

\- Si si...

\- Tu es sur?

\- En fait j'aimerai avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose?

\- Pas spécialement toi, simplement depuis que tu as échangé ce baiser avec Natsu je me suis posé beaucoup de question sur notre relation.

\- Oh à ce sujet je suis...

\- Non, ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux discuter. Mais depuis ce moment, je me suis remis en question à propos de notre relation. Je me sens coupable car je suis malhonnête envers toi.

\- Comment ça malhonnête?

\- Et bien malgré que je sors avec toi et que j'ai des sentiments envers toi, je suis toujours amoureux de Sting, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Donc je culpabilise...

\- Je sais, je connais tes sentiments envers Sting.

\- Je suis désolé, tu t'investis tellement dans notre relation contrairement à moi qui ne fais rien.

\- Ne dit pas ça, c'est simplement que tu n'arrives pas a passé le cap comme moi.

\- Comment ça comme toi?

\- Pour être honnête tout comme toi, j'ai été pendant un moment amoureux de Natsu, mais comme je l'ai dit j'ai passé le cap. C'est du passé et aujourd'hui c'est avec toi que je veux être. Maintenant c'est à toi de voir si tu veux vraiment continuer à sortir avec moi.

Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, je lui répondis avec mes actes en allant l'embrasser tendrement. Grey répondit à mon baiser en venant me taquiner avec sa langue pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. Accès que je lui donnais aussitôt. La température augmenta, notre baiser t'intensifia et nos langues dansaient sensuellement entre elle. Notre respiration s'accéléra encore plus, nos corps se collaient comme des aimants. Ses mains passaient sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser lascivement, ce qui me donna des frissons de plaisir. Je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon car les caressais de Grey me faisais énormément de bien. Je plaçai mes mains dans son t-shirt mais soudain Grey stoppa le baiser en essayant de reprendre une respiration normal, puis il me demanda en souriant :

\- Ça veut dire oui?

Je regardais discrètement l'horloge pour voir qu'il ne me restait plus que 40 minutes avant le retour de Sting. Alors je me levai et me plaça sensuellement sur ses genoux. Tout en retirant lentement mon t-shirt je lui dis :

\- A moi de te convaincre.

Je me lançai sauvagement sur ses lèvres si attirantes. Après s'être remis de sa surprise Grey participa au baiser que je lui offrais. Tout en l'embrassant je lui redirai son t-shirt, pour ensuite pouvoir le caressais de toute part. Grey me tira encore plus contre lui en me caressant le torse, la chaleur dans la pièce devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Je stoppai le baiser pour aller léchais sensuellement son cou, je sentis Grey frissonnais à ce geste ce qui me fit sourire. Savoir que c'était moi qui lui faisais de l'effet et du plaisir me rendais heureux. Je continuai donc en déboutonna son pantalon, sa main s'infiltra dans le mien en me pressant les fesses. Je me sentais tellement exciter que mon basin se mouva pour qu'il continu plus franchement. Nos deux pantalons disparurent rapidement, mes hanches commencèrent à bouger lascivement contre le sien. D'ailleurs je pouvais sentir que mes gestes lui faisais énormément de plaisir en vue de la bosse qui se formait dans son boxer. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau encore plus sauvagement d'auparavant. Je gémissais en sentant la main de Grey presser encore plus mon fessier et en allant de plus en plus vers mon intimité. Ma main se dirigea vers son boxer, je le baissai doucement pour laisser entrevoir son sexe dresser. Je commençai à faire des mouvements de va et vient sur son intimité durcissent. Nos gémissements commençaient à devenir plus fort, encore plus quand Grey approcha son doigt de mon entré. Mais nos mouvements se stoppèrent en entendant un raclement de gorge provenant du couloir.

Nous nous retournions pour rencontrer le regard de Sting qui détourna la tête gênais. Il avança rapidement vers le salon en disant :

\- Désolé, je préférai vous interrompre maintenant, je n'ai rien vu. Je vais dans ma chambre, bonne nuit.

Une fois la porte de Sting fermer, nous nous décollions l'un de l'autre pour nous rhabilliez rapidement. Grey semblait gênais tout comme moi, puis il demanda :

\- On va se coucher?

\- Euh...oui.

Nous nous dirigions en silence dans ma chambre, pour ensuite nous installer dans mon lit. Cette situation nous gênais énormément, mais je décidai tout de même de me collais contre Grey pour qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Grey plaça ses bras dans mon dos et me tira contre lui, je sentis les battements de son coeur qui était assez rapide. Il souleva mon visage vers lui et m'embrassa chastement pour ensuite me murmurait à l'oreille :

\- Tu m'as convaincu.

Sa phrase me surpris, je le regardai fixement, il me sourit tendrement. Je retournai contre son torse en fermant doucement les yeux, j'entendis Grey me chuchotait :

\- Bonne nuit Princesse.

\- Bonne nuit Charmant.

C'est ainsi que ce termina notre soirée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et bercer par les battements de son coeur.

Fin.

 **Le chapitre 14 sera publié le 22 janvier vers 19h!**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Souvenir Nostalgique

_Jours : Vendredi 22 Janvier ( Flack Back : Mardi 19 Janvier )_

POV Sting

 **Vendredi matin**

J'étais dans la cuisine, je venais de terminer de préparer le repas de ce soir. Je retournai dans le salon pour me reposer un peu. Je m'apprêtais à m'asseoir quand Rogue sortit de sa chambre. Il s'approcha de moi en silence tout en me fixant. Des frissons parcours tout mon corps en voyant son regard rempli de désir et de passion. Je voulu savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait mais au lieu de me répondre il me poussa violemment contre le canapé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit car il se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger tellement j'étais choqué, jamais Rogue n'avait agi de cette manière avec moi. Et il n'avait jamais eu un telle regard, un regard rempli de désir. J'ai voulu parler mais il posa un doigt sur ma bouche en murmurant :

\- Chut, laisse toi faire, Sting.

J'en restai bouche bée, je ne le reconnaissais pas du tout, cette voix était si sensuelle que j'en frissonnai sans savoir pourquoi. Rogue déboutonna les boutons de ma chemise en commençant à embrasser mon cou et à y faire des suçons. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais il a réussi à me coller au canapé et pour une raison que j'ignore ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Ma chemise fut jetée un peu plus loin, Rogue commença à lécher mon torse de tout son long, tout en me caressant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais je n'arrivais pas à le repousser, alors je fini par m'abandonner par ses caresses si plaisantes. Rogue remonta à mon visage et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes pour partager un baiser. Un baiser tout d'abord doux puis il devenu plus intense, nos langues finirent par s'unir dans un ballet sensuel. Mes mains se placèrent dans son dos pour le tirer vers moi pour coller nos deux corps. La chaleur augmenta, nos respirations s'accélérèrent, mon coeur battait à une vitesse folle, le rythme devenais de plus en plus endiablé. Ma main s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour intensifiais encore plus le baiser qui était si passionnel.

\- R-rogue

\- Chut et embrasse-moi Sting. Me supplia-t-il

Je pris sa nuque entre mes main et l'embrassa sauvagement. Rogue commença à enlever mon pantalon, je me soulevai légèrement pour le laisser l'enlever complètement. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement étant trop perdu par le plaisir d'être aussi proche de Rogue. Nos corps étaient comme attirés, nous nous embrassions tout en nous touchant mutuellement. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et les remontai pour retirer son t-shirt, il leva les mains pour m'aider, puis je pu admirer se torse si parfait. Je me séparai de ses lèvres pour aller embrasser son cou et descendre vers sa clavicule, pour ensuite le lécher jusqu'à son oreille que je mordillai. Je l'entendis gémir, ce qui ne me laissa pas indifférent puisque je commençais déjà à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon boxer. Je sentais mon sexe gonfler de plaisir et tout cela pour les gémissements et attouchement de Rogue. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs dû le remarquer car il posa sa main sur mon boxer, ce qui me fit gémir à mon tour. Sa main se mit à caresser mon intimité en pressant plus au niveau de mes testicules, des gémissements incontrôlables sortirent de ma bouche. Ma tête tomba en arrière, je fermai les yeux pour pouvoir profiter de ce moment de plaisir. Rogue approfondit ses gestes en faisant des mouvements de va et vient assez rapide, je ressentais tant de plaisir que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Ma main descendit tout le long de son corps pour atterrir au niveau de son fessier que je commençai à caresser. Sa réaction fut immédiate, il gémit et se colla plus à moi en bougeant son bassin. La température grimpa d'un cran soudainement, on s'embrassait, se caressait, on était comme pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions et de sensation intense. Ma main se glissa dans son boxer pour être en contact directe avec sa peau. Quant à lui, il continuait c'est mouvements sur mon sexe, nos respirations étaient très irrégulière et rapide. On transpirait énormément, nos bassins bougeaient tous les deux en rythme avec les mouvements de la main de Rogue. Je plaça un de mes doigts devant son intimité puis l'introduis en lui, il se crispa légèrement mais le plaisir était tout de même là.

Mon doigt commença à bouger en lui, en essayant d'aller toujours plus profondément en lui. Je pénétrai un deuxième doigt en voyant le plaisir affichais sur son visage, quand mon deuxième doigt entra en lui il agrippa mes épaules et gémit fortement :

\- S-sting.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me réveillai, mon réveille venait de sonner. Ma respiration était accélérée et je transpirai de partout, je venais de faire un rêve érotique. Depuis que j'avais surpris Rogue et Grey dans le salon, je ne cessais pas de faire ce rêve ou j'étais à la place de Grey. Et à chaque rêve, on allait de plus en plus loin, et comme chaque matin depuis samedi dernier je me réveillais en bandant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je faisais ces rêves si érotiques et surtout pourquoi je réveillais de Rogue. Ça ne pouvait pas être juste à cause du faite que je les ai surpris ensemble? Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'arrive plus à bandais quand je suis avec une fille. Mardi matin après avoir fait ce rêve érotique avec Rogue, j'ai voulu me changer les idées et surtout oublier ses images érotiques. Donc le soir je suis allée en boîte pour pouvoir ramener une fille et coucher avec elle.

 **Flack Back**

 **Mardi soir**

Moi et cette fille étions dans ma chambre, par chance Rogue n'était pas là alors je ne le dérangerai pas. Nous avons commencé à nous embrasser en nous déshabillant, mais le problème était que je ne bandais toujours pas au bout de 15 minutes. Alors la fille, dont je ne me souvenais plus le prénom, décida de me faire une fellation pour m'aider. Mais rien n'arriva, impossible de bander, la fille se releva vexé, elle se rhabilla rapidement et parti agacée. Je ne cherchai pas à la retire et m'écroula sur mon lit, je n'arrive pas à y croire, je n'ai pas réussi alors que j'ai toujours su bander sens aucun problème. Soudain le gémissement de Rogue me revient en tête, puis des images défilèrent dans ma tête, lui sur mes genoux en train de m'embrasser et de me caresser. Je baissai mon regard et remarquai que je bandais, non mais je rêve, c'est impossible ? Pourquoi est-ce que je bande en penser à ces scènes avec Rogue? Je ne comprends pas, je suis censé être exister en voyant une femme nue mais pourquoi je suis excité en imaginant mon meilleur ami en train de me masturber?

 **Fin du flach back.**

Depuis ce moment, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Rogue et aux sentiments que je ressentais pour lui. Normalement une personne qui rêve d'une scène érotique et qui est excitée par ces scènes est censé être attirer voir amoureuse de cette personne. Mais ce n'ai pas mon cas, je ne suis pas amoureux de Rogue, du moins je crois. Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiment amoureux pour lui, je m'en souviendrai quand même. Je décidai de me lever pour prendre une douche glacée, depuis ces quelque jours je n'arrête pas de me poser plein de question à propos de ma relation avec Rogue. Après ma douche, je me dirigeai vers le salon pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Qui était toujours un moment difficile, en entrant dans le salon je remarquai tout de suite Rogue qui mettait tout sur la table en me voyant il me dit en souriant :

\- Salut Sting, bien dormi?

Comme tous les matins depuis mardi, je sentais mon cœur se réchauffais en le voyant, mon ventre se tordais toujours quand je le voyais. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais tout ça? Je me repris et lui répondit :

\- Salut Rogue, oui et toi?

\- Bien merci, on déjeune?

Je m'installai en face de lui en silence, j'essayais de ne pas lui montrer que je n'étais pas bien en sa présence. Je ne veux plus l'inquiétais, ça passera peut-être, après avoir déjeuné je retournai dans ma chambre pour me préparer. C'était vraiment difficile d'être dans la même pièce que lui, car ses images n'arrêtèrent pas de me revenir. En sortant de ma chambre, je m'installai sur le canapé pour regarder la télé avant de partir, Rogue me rejoignit en me souriant. Son sourire me faisait toujours une sensation étrange, quand il s'essayait à côté de moi je sentis des frissons me parcourir. On regarda tranquillement la télé, tout en discutant de notre journée et de notre week-end.

Soudain on sonna à la porte, Grey venais chercher Rogue. Il se leva et alla lui ouvrir, puis Grey apparu, il me salua :

\- Salut Sting, ça va?

\- Oui bien et toi?

\- Bien merci, on y va Rogue. Demanda-t-il en regardant Rogue.

\- Oui, je vais chercher mon sac.

En partant, Grey posa sa main sur les hanches de Rogue pour le toucher légèrement. Ce geste m'agaça sens trop savoir pourquoi, c'est vrai que dans mes rêves je le touchais beaucoup, peut-être que je suis jaloux. Mais c'est impossible pour être jaloux il faut être amoureux aussi. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Rogue qui lui demanda :

\- Dit tu veux venir manger avec nous ce midi? On mange tous ensemble dans un petit fast food pas loin du campus.

\- Oui, je veux bien. On se rejoint où?

\- Devant le campus, on ira tous ensemble là-bas. Bon on y va, à tout à l'heure alors.

\- Oui à toute.

Rogue et Grey partirent donc ensemble, je me levai et alla mettre mes affaires dans mon sac. Je me sentais toujours énerver quand Grey était là, ça présence m'agacé. Je suis totalement perdu, tous ses sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi me perturber. Je sortis de l'appartement pour me rendre au campus, je rejoignis mes amis, je me tournai tout de suite vers Natsu. Depuis la mise en couple de Grey et Rogue, mon ami essayais de passé a autre chose mais c'était dur, on le soutenait comme on le pouvait. On se rendit en cours tout en discutant tranquillement.

La matinée passa assez rapidement, les cours étaient très long et fatiguant mais bon c'était la dernière année alors il fallait tenir. Je me rendis tout de suite devant le campus pour rejoindre Rogue et ses amis. Bizarrement j'avais hâte de voir Rogue, même si c'était difficile d'être près de lui, je voulais tout de même le voir. D'ailleurs je pu l'apercevoir au loin avec les autres, je perdis mon sourire en le voyant main dans la main avec Grey, mon cœur se serra. Lucy me fit signe de les rejoindre ce que je fis en les saluant, on se rendit rapidement au fast food car on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour manger.

On s'installa à une table après avoir commandé à manger, On discuta tranquillement en discutant. Soudain Rogue éternua ce qui nous firent tous rire, malgré tout, je lui conseillai :

\- Fais tout de même attention Rogue, ne va pas attraper quelque chose de plus grave.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention. Me répondit-il sérieusement.

\- N'en fais pas tout un plat Sting, il va rien lui arriver de grave, il ne va pas attraper quelque chose de plus grave. Annonça Lucy.

Je la regardai agacé, elle ne connaît pas les problèmes de Rogue de quoi elle se mêlé. Rogue du remarquer mon air agacé car il me dit pour me calmer :

\- Ca va Sting, elle n'a pas au courant, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- Oui je sais, désolé Lucy.

\- De quoi vous parler? Demanda Grey curieux.

Je regardai Rogue pour avoir son accord, il me fit signe que oui de la tête. Après avoir eu son accord j'annonçai :

\- Quelque année après avoir aménagé ensemble, Rogue est tombé malade, il avait un rhume. On ne sait pas inquiété plus que ça. Mais son rhume s'est aggraver et il est tombé gravement malade. Il a fallu en mourir. Alors mon inquiétude est justifier, je ne veux pas qu'il retombe à nouveau gravement malade.

\- Oh mince, désolé Rogue, je ne le savais pas. S'excusa Lucy.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai jamais parlé donc tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Mais c'est vrai que je suis tombé très malade, les médecins pensé que je ne m'en sortirai pas, mais j'ai tenu.

Après ça, nous changions de sujet, mais d'avoir parlé de ça me rappeler de mauvais souvenir. Quand il est tombé malade, j'ai cru que j'allais le perdre qu'il allait mourir. Je me souviens encore avoir hurlé sur le médecin qui m'avait annoncé que Rogue était dans un état critique. Le reste du repas, je restai silencieux, tout ça me rappelait beaucoup de chose que j'avais oubliée. Après le repas, nous retournions au campus pour aller en cours. Je saluai les autres et retrouva mes amis devant la salle de cour.

C'était enfin la fin des cours, ça avait était très long. Heureusement que c'était le weekend, je pouvais enfin me reposer, en espérant ne plus refaire ce rêve si passionnel. Je retournai à mon appartement pour manger avec Rogue, ça faisais plaisir de manger de nouveau avec lui. On retrouvait nos moments de tranquillité, en entrant dans l'appartement, je me dirigeai tout de suite dans la cuisine pour faire à manger. Pendant que je cuisinais Rogue rentra, je lui demandai de mettre la table pour gagner du temps. Une fois le repas près, j'appelai Rogue qui était dans sa chambre, on mangea tranquillement en racontant notre journée. Rogue avais passé une bonne journée apparemment, je l'écoutais attentivement, depuis notre réconciliation je faisais attention à lui et a ce qu'il me raconter pour ne plus le décevoir.

Après avoir mangé, on débarrassa la table ensemble et Rogue fit la vaisselle pour que je puisse me préparer. Ensuite je sorti de ma chambre pour partir, Rogue me souhaita une bonne soirée. Avant de partir je me tournai vers lui en lui disant :

\- Rogue, fais bien attention, évite de sortir par ce temps.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, allez dépêche toi tu vas être en retard.

Je sortis de l'appartement, ne pas m'inquiéter plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La dernière fois qu'il est tombé malade il a failli en mourir. Et puis ce temps n'aidait pas, il faisait vraiment froid en cette période de l'année. Une fois arrivais au bar, je me mis tout de suite au travaille, en nettoyant le bar et les table. Mes collèges arrivèrent quelques minutes après moi et m'aidèrent donc à préparer les tables. Cette soirée risquait d'être longue, je n'arrêtais pas de penser a Rogue et à ses rêves érotique que j'ai fait depuis samedi. Je me poser tant de questions à propos de mes sentiments pour Rogue, il comptait beaucoup pour moi mais est-ce que c'était seulement en amitié ou plus en amour? La soirée passa assez vite, j'accueillais les clients, les installais et les servais ensuite. Tout en travaillant je repenser à la fois ou Rogue était tombé malade, j'étais tellement inquiet à ce moment-là. Tout me revenait en tête, vraiment tout, mais surtout le moment ou le médecin est venu me voir.

 **Flach back**

Je me précipitais vers l'hôpital, il venait de m'appeler en me prévenant que Rogue était arrivais en urgence. C'est vrai qu'il était malade depuis quelque jour mais pas au point de se retrouver à l'hôpital. Je demandai à l'accueil de me dire où il était, la secrétaire m'annonça qu'elle appelait le médecin en charge de mon meilleur ami. Elle me demanda d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, je m'asseyais, j'étais mort d'inquiétude, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Après quelques minutes d'attente le médecin arriva, il me guida dans les couloirs pour m'amener devant la chambre de Rogue. Avant de me faire entrer dans la chambre, le médecin me stoppa en m'avouant :

\- Attendais, je dois vous dire que l'état de voir ami est très inquiétant...

\- Comment ça inquiétant? Il n'a qu'un simple rhume.

\- Non, malheureusement son rhume s'est aggraver, votre ami est assez fragile donc un simple rhume peut se transformer en quelque chose de plus grave. Je dois vous annoncer que son cas est très grave et qu'il risque de ne pas s'en remettre. Si son étant en pire il mourra.

\- Comment ça mourra? NON, SI SON ETAT EMPIRE C'EST A VOUS DE LE GERIR, VOUS ETES MEDECIN OUI OU NON? ALORS SAUVEZ-LE.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse de sa part et entra dans la chambre. Je sentis mes jambes trembler en voyant Rogue si mal, il était très pale et semblait amaigri. Je me dirigeai vers lui, je m'installai sur la chaise et le regardai en silence. Ca fait à peine deux ans qu'on habite ensemble et voilà qu'il tombe malade. Il a toujours était une personne fragile physiquement, j'ai toujours fais en sorte qu'il fasse attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi est-t-il tombé malade ? Je me rapprochai de lui pour lui prendre ma main elle était gelé. Je le regardai très inquiet, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça.

\- Rogue? Rogue, tu m'entends? Accroche toi, tu va-t'en sortir, allez réveiller toi. Ne me laisse pas tout seul, je ne veux pas que tu meurs j'ai besoin de toi. Si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi. Plus que tu peux l'imaginer. On a passé notre enfance ensemble, on a grandi ensemble. Je ne veux pas vivre sens toi, alors je t'en supplie réveille toi. Je t'aime tellement Rogue, revient. Avouais-je en versant une larme.

Soudain un gros bip sonna, je regardai l'écran horrifié, son cœur s'était arrêtais de battre. Les infirmières et les médecins arrivèrent aussitôt, ils m'ordonnèrent de sortir, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, je ne faisais que fixais le corps inerte de Rogue. Deux aide-soignant arrivèrent pour me faire sortir, je me débattais mais ils étaient plus fort que moi, je me mis à hurler :

\- ROGUE, ROGUE, REVEILLE TOI, NE ME LAISSE PAS. JE T'EN SUPPLIE, REVIENT.

 **Fin du flach back.**

Je me souviens avoir énormément hurlé et surtout pleurer. Puis finalement il a fini par revenir, j'en tremble rien qu'un repensant à cette scène. Bizarrement je me souvenais bien d'avoir hurlé sur le médecin et d'avoir aussi hurlé pour qu'il revienne. Mais je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir avoué tout ça. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais oublié? Est surtout pourquoi est-ce que je m'en souviens seulement maintenant. Comment peut-on oublier une chose aussi importante? Je crois qu'après ça, je me suis mis à sortir et à coucher à gauche et à droite. En fait si je faisais ça c'était pour oublier le fait que j'étais amoureux de Rogue. Je m'en souviens maintenant, c'est pour ça que je me suis éloigner de lui, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui me faisait peur. J'avais peur que ça change tout dans notre relation alors j'ai fait en sorte de l'oublier en sortant de plus en plus pour au final oublier complètement.

C'est mes sentiments pour lui qui m'ont fait m'éloigner. Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, c'était lâche de ma part de vouloir tout oublier et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Voilà pourquoi je ressentais tout ça depuis quelques jours, c'est pour ça que je suis énervé en voyant Grey toucher Rogue. C'est dingue, comment j'ai pu tout oublier ? Je suis totalement perdu, toutes ses années gâchées à me voiler la face.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant? Je ne peux pas lui avouer, il sort avec Grey, je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air. Il a l'air si heureux avec Grey, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je l'aime trop pour ça. C'est vraiment bizarre de se rendre compte qu'on aime quelqu'un depuis toutes ces années. Que faire? Je suis perdu, je ne peux pas lui avouer, a quoi bon cet n'est qu'un amour à sens unique.

Loki me sorti de mes pensées en disant :

\- Hé Sting, c'est l'heure de rentré. On a fini la journée.

\- Hein? Ah oui, je rentre.

\- Tu te sens bien? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Euh...je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais rentrer. A lundi.

Je sortis lentement du bar, tout ça me chambouler beaucoup. Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer maintenant, le voir me ferai trop bizarre. J'ai perdu tant d'année, j'aurai pu tout lui avouant il y a tellement longtemps. J'ai gâchais ma possibilité de sortir avec lui, mais il est trop tard maintenant. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue, suivi d'autre, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes larmes. Je marchais sens trop savoir ou aller, puis finalement je me retrouvai devant l'appartement de Natsu. Je sonnai et attendit que l'on m'ouvrir. Quelque minute plus tard Natsu ouvrit la porte, apparemment il dormait, il semblait très surpris de me voir.

\- Sting? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

\- J-je peux entrer?

\- Oui bien sûr, entre.

Je rentrai silencieusement, il m'installa au salon puis il me servi un café. Puis il demanda enfin :

\- Alors, dit moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- J-je...enfaite...j-je suis amoureux de Rogue.

Fin. Chapitre 15 et 16 publié le 14 février ;)


	15. Chapitre 15 : D'un commun accord

Jour : Dimanche 14 Février

POV Rogue

 _ **Dimanche matin :**_

J'étais tranquillement installé à table pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Je mangeais mes tartines de beurre avec de la confiture de pêche accompagnées d'un chocolat chaud. Je réfléchissais à ma semaine. Les cours s'intensifiaient. Malgré que les examens soient finis, je n'ai pas pu voir Grey depuis maintenant presque 1 mois. Depuis que Sting nous a surpris, nous n'avons pas pu nous voir. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que Sting nous ai découvert dans cette posture très intime mais depuis lors il est redevenu l'ancien Sting. Celui avant mon hospitalisation.

J'étais dans mes pensées quand je remarquai Sting avec un drôle de regard fixé sur moi. Y avait-il un problème? J'avais une moustache de chocolat? J'ai oublié de me coiffer? J'ai mis mes affaires à l'envers? J'ai carrément pas mis d'affaire ?

\- Y a un problème Sting pour que tu me regarde avec cette tête d'abruti?

\- L'abruti a remarqué que tu avais les cheveux aussi longs que Lucy.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont si longs.

Je me touchai les cheveux pour voir leur longueur. C'est vrai qu'ils sont longs. D'ailleurs ça faisait un moment que pour aller à l'hôpital je devais les attachés à cause de leur longueur question d'hygiène.

\- Bah je te donne l'avis d'un abruti...

\- Arrête de faire l'imbécile.

\- Je suis abruti ou imbécile? Il faut choisir.

\- Tu es mon abruti et imbécile d'ami.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Sting a eu un drôle de sourire.

\- Oui "ton" ami et je dis que tu dois être gêné par tes cheveux.

\- Tu as remarqué?

\- Bah tu les attaches. Tu ne le faisais jamais avant. Donc soit il faut te racheter des élastiques soit tu vas les couper. Car ça doit faire au moins trois semaines que sur la liste de courses il y a des élastiques à acheter.

\- Oui et ça fait trois semaine que l'imbécile les oublis.

\- Bon tu ne vas pas encore râler pour ça.

\- Faut bien que je t'embête. Passe-moi ton téléphone.

\- Pourquoi tu veux mon téléphone?

\- Bah pour appeler le coiffeur? Plus précisément Lucy.

\- L'imbécile pense que tu peux te servir de ton téléphone.

\- L'intelligent répond autant utiliser ton forfait puisque c'est toi qui te plain de mes cheveux.

En soupirant Sting me tend son portable. Cela me faisait jubiler. Depuis que je suis sorti avec Grey j'ai pris de l'assurance. Et dans ma relation avec Sting cela faisait des étincelles. Toujours dans l'humour et quelque prise de becs mais nous nous réconcilions toujours.

Je composai donc le numéro de Lucy.

\- Oui Lucy... Oui ça va très bien et toi?... Je suis contente qu'avec Loki cela se passe bien... Oui grey va bien mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu le voir...

Au raclement de gorge de Sting, je compris qu'il fallait que j'aille directement sur le vif du sujet.

\- Oui Lucy... Euh tu pourrais me raccourcir les cheveux? Il sont un peu long... C'est vrai tu veux bien... Tu peux quand?... J'arrive tout de suite. Merci Lucy tu me sauve.

Je raccrochais puis tendais le téléphone à Sting en lui souriant moqueusement.

-Merci.

-J'avais pas trop le choix de toute façon. Tu as de la chance de t'appeler Rogue.

-Pourquoi?

-Rien c'est trop compliquer pour ton cerveau de médecin.

\- Allez dis moi...

\- Faut que tu ailles Lucy t'attend.

\- C'est vrai mais ne change pas de sujet.

Je commençais à me préparer tout en attendant que Sting me réponde. J'étais enfin prêt mais Sting ne m'avait rien dis.

\- Sting tu vas me répondre oui ou merde?

\- Merde.

\- Non sérieux allez?

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi curieux.

\- Ca veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose à savoir. Je finirai par te faire cracher le morceau.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

\- Me met pas au défit...

\- Bon tu te casses mon intello de service.

Je savais que là tout de suite je ne saurai rien et j'étais un peu pressé Lucy m'attendait dans son appartement qu'elle partageait avec Levy.

J'arrivais rapidement chez les deux filles.

\- Bonjour Lucy. Merci encore de bien vouloir me couper les cheveux.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux les couper? Il sont supers. Je suis jalouse.

-Si tu veux je te les donne je ne suis pas une fille. Ils sont peu pratiques.

-D'accord d'accord allons-y. Tu veux bien t'asseoir sur la chaise devant le miroir là.

Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venu à l'appartement de Lucy. C'était toujours la même décoration : les murs beiges avec les meubles marron. Très féminin et classe à la fois. Je m'installais donc sur la chaise qu'elle m'avait indiquée. Elle arriva assez rapidement avec son matériel dont un peigne, une paire de ciseaux et un spray pour humidifier les cheveux.

\- Je vais simplement mouiller tes cheveux pour pouvoir te les couper. Désolé si c'est froid.

Une fois sa phrase finie elle commença son travail. Au début elle était très concentrée et ne parlait pas. Seul le bruit des ciseaux et des mèches tombant sur le sol s'entendait. Au bout de 10 minutes, nous commencions à discuter. Elle coupait en même temps.

\- Alors pour qui tu te coupes les cheveux? Car ça m'étonnerai que Grey t'ai fait une remarque et ça fait un moment que tu aurais du les couper vu la longueur.

-Ah... euh... Sting m'a fait remarquer ce matin qu'il était long. Et vu qu'il oubli de m'acheter mes élastiques et que je les perds tout le temps. Bah la solution de faciliter est de les couper.

\- Sting hein (Mode curieuse activé)

-Oui Sting pourquoi?

\- Ça se passe comment avec Grey?

\- Bien Bien enfin je crois pourquoi?

\- Et tes sentiments pour Sting?

-Euh...

-Rogue soit honnête avec moi.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui avouer :

\- Bah j'aime encore Sting. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ses sentiments entêtant. En plus Sting est redevenu comme avant.

\- Comme avant?

-Bah avant mon accident, il était toujours présent, il me prévenait tout le temps s'il avait le moindre retard, il prenait soin de moi en gros. Je sais que je ne suis pas un bébé mais j'aimais beaucoup sa présence, son humour, sa façon de manger ses céréale le matin, les tremper dans du lait sans jamais le boire, sa façon de rire, son sifflement sous la douche ou en cuisinant, sa cuisine, ses bras quand il me faisait un câlin. En gros tout.

\- Et tu fais quoi de Grey?

\- Je suis avec Grey.

\- Oui mais là... Je veux pas faire ma mégère ou celle qui juge... Je ne te juge pas... C'est compliqué à dire sans paraître méchante...

\- Bon tu accouche maintenant ou c'est pour dans neuf mois?

\- Bah si tu es encore amoureux et amoureux n'est pas le mot adéquate tu es raide dingue de Sting. Je pense qu'être avec Grey n'arrangera pas ton tumulte de sentiments. Il faut que tu suives ton cœur. Je sais ça fait clicher. Mais ton histoire avec Grey tu ne la vivras pas pleinement tant que tu n'auras pas pris un "NON" claire et net de la part de Sting.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il faut que j'avoue mes sentiments à Sting pour pouvoir vivre heureux avec Grey?

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

\- D'accord. Si on changeait de sujet. Alors avec Loki?

Elle me raconta leur rendez-vous. A quel point il est formidable, doux et tendre. Elle commençait à me faire les éloges de son copain quand il me vint à l'esprit ce que m'avait dit Sting à propos de Natsu.

\- Lucy pas que cela me dérange que tu passes le plus claire de ton temps à parler de Loki et c'est moi qui t'ai posé la question. Mais là je voulais savoir: est-ce que tu es proche de Natsu?

\- Euh bah c'est mon ami d'enfance pourquoi?

\- Bah Sting m'a dit récemment que Natsu n'était pas bien du tout. C'est d'ailleurs avec lui qu'il passait sa matinée il rentre pour midi manger. Tu connais la raison de son mal être?

\- Oui je... il... je ...

\- HEIN?! Toi ou lui quoi?

\- Il est amoureux d'un homme qui est en couple.

\- AH je comprends ça fait vraiment mal quand on ne peut pas être avec l'homme que l'on aime.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement. C'était celle de la chambre de Levy. Elle lâcha de but en blanc sans interlude:

\- Surtout quand le mec c'est Grey.

\- LEVY MACGARDEN! On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas écouter aux portes.

Les deux filles étaient en train de se disputer. Moi j'étais perdu. Grey m'a dit avoir été amoureux de Natsu mais que celui-ci n'éprouvait pas la même chose. Et là j'apprends que Natsu aime Grey et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne se sent pas bien. C'est parce que Grey est avec moi. Non mais alors le baiser à Noël avait vraiment la signification que je m'étais imaginé? Est-ce que Grey a encore des sentiments pour Natsu?

\- Vous êtes certaines que l'homme que Natsu aime est Grey?

-Oui pourquoi? et cela depuis bien longtemps mais il n'a jamais osé pensant que Grey était hétéro.

-Merci Lucy je dois y aller j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire j'avais oublié.

\- Non mais on n'a pas fini de parler. On ne voulait pas casser quoi que ce soit entre toi et Grey.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il y a rien de cassé et merci pour la coupe j'adore.

Je me dépêchais de sortir de l'appartement d'envoyer un message à Grey "Rejoins moi à mon appartement nous devons parler". Ainsi le temps que je fasse le trajet il devait arriver. Je pensais à tout ce que je venais de découvrir. Cela défilait dans ma tête. Grey avait abandonné ses sentiments pensant que cela était impossible. Peut-être qu'il a encore des sentiments pour Natsu? Je ne sais pas mais il fallait que je sois honnête avec lui. Certes nous avions déjà eu cette conversation mais cela était avant de savoir tout cela.

J'arrivais à l'appartement, j'ouvrais la porte, retirais mes chaussure puis les rangeais dans le placard à cet effet. Je pendais mon manteau quand la sonnette retenti. J'allais ouvrir c'était Grey essoufflé. Il avait dû courir pour venir.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

Je fis entrer Grey sans lui répondre. Nous nous installions au salon sur le canapé.

-Il faut que l'on parle.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre sur ton message. Que se passe-t-il?

\- Avant toute chose. J'ai quelque chose à te demander d'important. As-tu encore des sentiments pour Natsu?

\- On en a déjà parlé...

\- Oui mais je veux savoir si tu en as encore.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir oui j'ai encore des sentiments mais je suis avec toi et je tiens à toi.

\- J'aime Sting et je pense que j'aimerai me laisser une chance de lui avouer mes sentiments et de voir ou cela me mène. Je pense que tu devrais faire de même peut être serai tu surpris. Je ne peux pas continuer. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ses sentiments. J'ai beau aimer être avec toi, être avec lui est bien plus important et a plus de valeur. Je t'apprécie beaucoup j'ai aimé tout ce que tu m'as apporté mais je ne peux pas me cacher indéfiniment et je ne veux rien regretter. Peut-être que je te laisse filer pour être déçu après mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien et j'aimerai quelque chose donc je tente. Veux-tu bien me laisser attraper cette chance?

Le silence fut la seule réponse que je reçu. J'attendais.

-Grey je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses. Tu peux répondre s'il te plait? Je sais que je t'avais dit vouloir être avec toi mais je réalise qu'être avec toi n'es pas ce qui me comblera de bonheur bien que tu me rendes heureux.

\- Je ... Je ne pense pas avoir la chance de lui avouer mes sentiments...Avoua-t-il tristement.

\- Essaye. Je serai derrière toi. Quoi qu'il arrive je reste ton ami. Enfin si tu le veux bien.

\- Bien sûr que je souhaite être ton ami.

Nous nous prîmes mutuellement dans nos bras et Grey me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Ma promesse tient toujours. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Cela ne faisait pas 1 minutes que Grey et moi nous étions quittés en toute amitié que la porte de la chambre Sting claqua. Je ne compris pas de suite le comportement de Sting qui d'ailleurs ne s'était pas fait entendre en rentrant.

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser vous avez des choses à vous dire.

\- Oui on a des choses à nous dire. Demain en cours tu as intérêt de me dire comment c'est passé ta discussion avec Natsu.

Nous nous quittâmes comme cela. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Sting pour lui demandais ce qu'il se passait et aussi pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Il était temps de cesser de se cacher.

Fin.

Le chapitre 16 sera publié en fin d'après-midi ;)


	16. Chapitre 16 : Tenter sa chance - Fin

Jour : Dimanche 14 fevrier

POV Sting

 _ **Dimanche après-midi**_

Je claquais la porte de ma chambre très énervé. A peine rentré d'une matinée déprimante chez Natsu qui n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, que je tombais sur une scène démoralisante. Rogue et Grey dans les bras l'un de l'autre et la main de Grey qui caressais le dos de celui que j'aime. Mais le pire pour moi était d'avoir entendu les deux ce dire je t'aime. J'ai bien cru que mon coeur aller se briser en mille morceaux en entendant cela. Je m'étais retenu pour ne pas foutre mon poing dans le visage de ce crétin de Grey. Mon coeur me faisait encore mal, les voir aussi proche me faisait souffrir.

Je m'apprêtais à retirer mon t-shirt quand j'entendis Rogue toquer à ma porte. Je fixai la porte pendant un moment en espérant qu'il me laisse tranquille. N'entendant rien de plus je retirai mon t-shirt. A peine l'avais-je enlevé que Rogue entra dans ma chambre. Il me fixait surpris de me voir torse nu, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne voulais pas le voir maintenant alors que je me sentais aussi mal.

\- Ça c'est mal passé avec Natsu?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, je vais me coucher alors sort de ma chambre.

Ma voix devait être cassante car Rogue semblait surpris et recula un peu.

\- Mais il n'est que midi.

\- Je sais, mais je m'en fou je suis fatiguer.

\- S'il te plaît, on peut parler?

\- NON, SORT DE LA...

Tout en criant je le plaquai contre le mur. Son regard changea il avait peur, je le relâchai choqué par mon geste. Je m'assis lourdement sur mon lit en m'excusant.

\- Pardon Rogue, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Un silence s'installa, je fixer le sol sens trop savoir quoi dire. Sa présence me troublait trop, depuis que j'avais découvert de que je l'aimais tout avais changé. J'aimerai tant le prendre dans mes bras et lui avouais ce que je ressens. Mais c'est impossible il sort avec Grey, que faire?

\- Sting? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Quelque chose te préoccupe? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

Je suis amoureux de toi voilà ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne peux pas t'en parler, tu ne ressens pas la même chose.

\- Il n'y a rien Rogue, tout va bien. Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

\- Tu ne veux rien me dire, mais moi si, alors tu vas m'écouter.

Rogue semblait déterminer, il alla fermer la porte et se tourna vers moi. Je sentis des frissons m'envahir en voulant son regard si intense. Il me demanda si je voulais bien l'écouter, je lui fis oui de la tête.

\- Ok, alors je me lance. Ça fait déjà un moment que je voulais tant parler mais je n'avais pas le courage de le faire plus tôt. A vrai dire je ne comptais pas tant parler, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Tu te souviens quand Grey m'a emmené en boîte pour me changer les idées?

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'était pour que tu ne déprime plus à cause des études.

\- En fait, ce n'était pas pour ça, la vraie raison c'est que je voulais oublier les sentiments que je ressentais envers une personne qui ne partage pas mes sentiments. Ça fait un moment que j'aime cette personne et je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer. Et tout récemment j'ai décidé de l'oublier. Et c'est en partit pour ça que je suis sorti avec Grey, pour oublier, mais aussi parce qu'il m'attirait. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Ce que je ressens pour cette personne et trop fort pour que je puisse passais à autre chose.

Je sentais mon coeur se déchirait en l'entendant m'avouer tout cela. Il aime quelqu'un et vraiment beaucoup apparemment. Ça me fais si mal, je sais à présent que ce n'ai pas réciproque.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?

\- Laisse-moi parler, donc après m'être rendu compte de ça, j'ai décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments, je veux savoir si c'est possible entre lui et moi.

\- C'est bien jolie tout ça, mais en quoi ça me concerne, va lui avouer tes sentiments et laisse-moi tranquille.

J'avais pris une voix cassante et autoritaire, je ne voulais plus en entendre plus. Il ne se rend pas compte à quelle point ça me fais mal. Rogue se rapprocha soudainement de moi en me répondant :

\- C'est ce que je fais.

\- Comment ça?

Je perçu dans son regard de l'inquiétude et de la peur puis il souffla pour m'avouer ensuite :

\- Sting, c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux.

\- Q-quoi?

\- Je t'aime Sting...

J'avais bien entendu? Je dois rêver, il vient vraiment de me dire qu'il m'aime?

\- Eu... tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas compris.

\- Rha en plus d'être un imbécile il est sourd... Vue que tu ne sembles pas comprendre avec des mots je vais te le dire avec des actes.

Rogue se rapprocha de moi lentement, il se pencha de mon visage, tout en fermant les yeux. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec tendresse. J'étais tellement surpris que je ne participai pas tout de suite au baiser. Mais quand je sentis sa langue demander accès, c'est là que je participa en ouvrant ma bouche et en touchant sa langue avec la mienne. Je plaçai ma main dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. C'était tellement intense, je ne voulais plus le lâcher, je ne pouvais plus le lâcher. Mais malheureusement l'air commença à nous manquer donc nous stoppions le baiser a contre cœur.

Rogue se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder fixement. Je suis sûr que je rougissais tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas repoussé?

\- Je ne pensais pas que l'intelligent avais besoin d'explication... je vais devoir te l'expliquer avec mes actes.

 _ **Lemon**_

Je levai ma main vers lui, la posa sur sa nuque et le tira vers moi pour poser mes lèvres sur les miennes à mon tour. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce doux moment. Après la surprise passais, Rogue participa à notre échange. Je me sentais combler de bonheur, j'embrassais enfin Rogue. J'en rêvais depuis plusieurs semaines. Je posai mes mains dans son dos et le posa à califourchon sur mes genoux. Notre baiser devenu plus intense et plus désireux d'aller plus loin dans notre échange. Les mains de Rogue commencèrent à me caresser les cheveux, pendant que les miennes caressais son dos. La chaleur dans la pièce augmenta soudainement, ainsi que nos respirations. Nos corps se collèrent encore plus pour ne former plus qu'un. Mon esprit était totalement troublé et perdu par le désir et la passion qu'il y avait dans notre baiser. Malgré l'envie de continuer nous stoppions le baiser car l'air commencer à nous manquer. Nous avions du mal à reprendre notre souffle, Rogue posa son front contre le mien en soupirant d'aise. Nous nous sourions, nous n'avions pas besoin de mot pour exprimer ce que nous ressentions. Rogue se rapprocha de moi et posa doucement ces lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser était plus doux mais avec autant d'intensité et de passion. Nos langues se retrouvèrent en échangeant une danse sensuelle. Je posai délicatement mes mains sous son t-shirt pour ensuite lui enlever. Après lui avoir retiré je le fis basculer sur le lit en me mettant au-dessus de lui. Ça devenait de plus en plus électrique entre nous, mon bassin commença à onduler contre le sien. Tout en s'embrassant, nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre de douce caresse. Je sentais Rogue frissonner à mes caresses de plus en plus intimes. Je cessai le baiser pour aller embrasser son cou tout en lui faisant des suçons. Ma main parcourait son torse en descendant plus vers le bas. Ce qui fit gémir Rogue, je lui souris content que mes caresses lui fasse de l'effet.

Mon bassin se colla au sien tout en le bougeant pour que nos intimités se touchent, ce qui nous fit gémir de plaisir. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirais tant le plaisir était intense. Nos pantalons furent vite enlever pour passer à l'étape suivante. Je commençai à embrasser son corps en levant par moment son torse qui se soulevait rapidement. Ses gémissements me faisaient énormément d'effet ce qui se ressentit dans mon boxer. Je retournai vers son visage pour l'embrasser sauvagement, ma main descendit le long de son corps pour aller caressais la bosse qui se formais dans son boxer. Ca réaction fut immédiate, il gémisse en réfuta sa tête en arrière. Je m'amuser à jouer avec ses testicules pour le faire se crisper de plaisir en serrant les draps. Par moment je caressais son entré en enfonçant légèrement mon doigt en lui à travers son boxer.

Sa respiration devenu irréguliers et très accélérer, tout comme moi, l'entendre gémir ainsi me donner encore plus envie de le faire mien. Soudainement je sursautai en sentant la main de Rogue toucher mon intimité dressé. Je le regardai très surpris, il me sourit content que son effet de surprise et marchais. Puis il me murmura :

\- Il me semblait injuste que je sois le seule à ressentir un tel plaisir.

Il se mit à sourire tout en caressant ma bosse, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Je réussis difficilement à lui répondre amusé :

\- Je ne te savais pas si coquin.

\- Il y a un tas de chose que tu ignores sur moi.

\- Oh vraiment j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Puis je pris son cou pour le tirer vers moi et l'embrasser sauvagement. Nos mains continuèrent de procurer du plaisir à l'autre, pour mieux profiter nous enlevions nos boxer sens stopper le baiser. Je pris nos deux sexe en moi pour ensuite faire de rapide mouvement de va et vient, cela nous firent gémir encore plus. Je stoppai de nouveau notre baiser pour humidifier mes doigts sous le regard désireux de Rogue. Je descendis ma main vers son intimité et introduisit un premier doigt en lui. Rogue commença à gémir à mes va et vient, je décidai alors de faire entrer le deuxième doigt. Mes doigts commencèrent à élargir l'intérieur pour mieux le préparer à la suite. Rogue bougea son bassin pour intensifiais la pénétration de mes deux doigts. Ses gémissement étaient très intense, ce qui m'excita encore plus, ma respiration était très rapide et irréguliers, le plaisir envahissais mon corps et mon esprit. Je demandai donc à mon partenaire avec difficulté :

\- R-rogue, s'il t-te plaît, laisse-moi te f-faire mien.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, il secoua la tête pour m'autoriser à le faire mien. Je retirai mes doigts, ce qui le fit grogner, mais il lâcha un grand gémissement quand je le pénétrai. Une vague de plaisir m'envahis complètement, c'était tellement intense que j'aurai pu jouir en lui tout de suite. Mais je respirai doucement pour ne pas venir maintenant. Après m'être remis de cette vague intense je commençai à bouger en lui. Je collai mon corps contre le sien pour me sentir encore plus proche de lui. Nous ne formions plus qu'un, le désir nous firent perdre la tête, nos gémissements remplissaient tout l'appartement, nos respirations réchauffaient la pièce. J'accélérais le mouvement de mon bassin pour augmenter le plaisir que nous ressentions déjà. Rogue gémissait fortement quand je touchai sa prostate, je recommençai donc pour lui procurer encore plus cette sensation plus que plaisante.

A chaque coups de basins, une vague immense de plaisir nous submerger et nous faisait gémir à l'unisson. C'était tellement intense et passionnel que j'en perdais la tête, j'en avais tant rêvé de ce moment. Rogue était enfin mien et de plus il ressentais la même chose que moi. J'étais comblé de bonheur, je me perdais dans notre échange. Mes mouvements devinrent irréguliers signe que j'avais bientôt venir en lui. Alors je pris son sexe en main et fit de rapide mouvements de va et vient pour augmenter son plaisir. Je me contractai en jouissant en lui, puis Rogue jouis à son tour sur nos deux torses. Je m'effondrai sur lui, en reprenant difficilement ma respiration, Rogue commença à caressais mon dos comme pour m'aider à reprendre ma respiration. Je déposai un baiser sur son cou pour le remercier de m'avoir laissé le faire mien. Je me retirai d'en lui, ce qui nous firent gémir une dernier fois, je me mis sur le côté et pris Rogue dans mes bras. Je soupirai de contentement, je me sentais merveilleusement bien. Rogue mis sa tête contre mon cou et colla son corps contre le mien. Je sentais encore mon coeur battre rapidement, être dans les bras de Rogue était comme dans un rêve.

 _ **Fin du lemon**_

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour qu'il me regarde puis je lui demandai inquiet :

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, hein?

\- Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, tout ça est réelle, mes sentiments pour toi sont aussi réelle.

Il me sourit pour me rassurer, je posai ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser avec mon pouce, puis je l'embrassai tendrement. Ma main alla caressais son dos, pendant que la sienne me caressais les cheveux. Après quelque minute à s'embrasser, nous le stoppions en se souriant. Puis Rogue me demanda curieux :

\- Depuis quand tu ressens tout ça pour moi?

Sa question me surpris, je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire, après tout je me suis souvenu que je l'aimais que récemment. Je me décidai à lui répondre :

\- Depuis que tu as était malade et que tu as failli mourir.

\- Q-quoi? Depuis si longtemps? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit? Et puis si tu m'aimais pourquoi tu t'es éloigné comme ça?

\- En fait, j'ai découvert que je t'aimais quand tu étais mourant je ne m'y attendais pas c'est venu comme ça. Et après que tu as été guérit, j'ai commencé à avoir peur de ses sentiments, j'avais peur de perdre ton amitié et que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Alors j'ai commencé à sortir pour me changer les idées et puis j'ai fini par oublier mes sentiments j'avais tout simplement oublié que je t'aimais. Et puis quand tu as eu ton rhume je me suis souvenu de ce qu'il t'est arrivé et c'est là que je me suis rappelé que je t'aimais. Désolé, je n'aurai pas du oublier une chose aussi importante...

J'avais baissé la tête de honte et de gêne, soudain je sentis la main de Rogue se poser sur ma joue. Je releva la tête, pour le voir sourire, il posa son front contre le mien et me dit :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Nous continuons de parler de tout cela, des sentiments de Rogue, de sa tristesse depuis des années, je me sentis coupable, si je lui avais avoué mes sentiments plus tôt il n'aura pas était aussi triste. Nous parlions de Grey, du fait qu'ils se sont quitté en bon terme et que Grey va probablement finir avec Natsu. Ce qui me rendit heureux pour mon ami, il le mérité bien. J'évité le sujet de la premier fois de Rogue, ça m'énerve un peu que Grey et était la premier fois de Rogue. Après ça, nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien, pour finir par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Fin. Voila, c'est la fin de cette histoire, nous espérons que notre histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas a nous dire par commentaire ce que vous en avais penser!


	17. Bonus-2 mois plus tard

POV Rogue

2 mois plus tard :

J'étais en fin heureux. Cela allait faire deux mois dans 5 jours que Sting et moi étions enfin en couple. Il nous en avait fallu du temps pour être ensemble mais nous y étions enfin arriver. Je pense que sans l'aide de Lucy nous n'y serions pas encore. D'ailleurs en parlant de Lucy. La jeune fille venait de m'inviter à passer la journée avec elle or c'était mon anniversaire et j'espérais le passer avec mon cher et tendre imbécile. J'allais donc lui répondre que cela n'était pas possible mais avant je devais tout de même en parler à Sting. Je pouvais toujours aller la voir une petite heure.

Je sortais donc de notre chambre pour aller rejoindre Sting qui était déjà réveillé depuis un moment. J'entrais dans la cuisine pour voir que tout était comme d'habitude. Il y avait simplement ma tasse avec du chocolat chaud. Je ne lui dirais pas mais j'étais déçu j'aurai aimé avoir un petit déjeuner différent aujourd'hui pour mon anniversaire. Avant d'aller m'asseoir à ma place j'allais lui donner un doux baiser qui comme d'habitude s'approfondie. Sting posa ses mains sur mes fesses afin de me coller encore plus à lui tout en demandant accès à ma bouche avec sa langue. J'adorais sa façon de m'embrasser. Il y allait toujours avec délicatesse tout en montrant à quel point il m'aimait. Il se détacha de moi tout en me murmurant :

\- Bonjour mon coeur. Tu as bien dormi?

\- Toujours quand je dors avec toi.

J'allais donc m'installer à table pour manger tout en lui demandant:

\- On passe la journée ensemble aujourd'hui?

\- J'ai oublié de te dire que Kana m'a demandé de la remplacer au bar pour la journée. Je vais pas tarder à y aller et ne m'attends pas je ne rentre pas avant 23h après la fermeture en somme.

\- D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas je passe la journée chez Lucy. C'était surtout pour ne pas partir si tu étais là. Je vais lui envoyer un message.

Je retournai dans la chambre pour prendre mon téléphone. Sting avait vraiment oublié mon anniversaire, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je pris mon portable et j'envoyai un message à Lucy pour lui dire que je viendrais ce matin. Je m'habillai rapidement, puis sans dire au revoir à Sting qui faisait la vaisselle je partis. Je me retrouvai dans la rue en direction de l'appartement de Lucy quelle partageait avec Loki, son petit ami. Arriver devant l'appartement je sonnai, Lucy m'ouvrit rapidement, après avoir fermé la porte, elle me sauta au cou pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci Lucy c'est gentil.

\- Ca ne va pas? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette?

\- C'est rien, c'est juste que Sting à oublier mon anniversaire.

\- Oh...laisse tomber cet idiot. On va profiter de cette journée en sortant en boîte ce soir. J'ai tout prévu, je t'ai même acheté une tenue classe pour l'occasion.

\- Mais il ne fallait pas...

\- C'est normal entre ami, c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui donc il faut fêter ça.

\- Merci beaucoup Lucy, si seulement Sting pouvais penser la même chose.

\- Mais arrête de penser à cet idiot. Allez vient je te montre ta tenue.

Lucy me traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, en arrivant dans la pièce je remarquai que quelque chose bouger sous la couette du lit. Je posai ma main dessus et souleva la couette, je faillis tomber par terre en voyant un chiot me sauter dessus. Je pris le chiot dans mes bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

\- Oh Nicolas, petite crapule, que faisais tu dans le lit.

Lucy me le pris pour le prendre dans ses bras et de le caresser. Je regardai cette petite bête, c'était un golden retriever, blanc.

\- Il est à toi ce chiot?

\- Oui, Loki me l'a offert il y a quelques jours. Il est beau hein?

\- très beau, mais pourquoi il t'en a offert un? Ce n'est pas encore ton anniversaire.

\- Loki sais que j'ai toujours voulu un chien, alors il me l'a offert. Et puis c'était aussi pour me faire comprendre que notre relation évolue et que ça devient très sérieux entre nous.

Cela me faisait penser qu'après mon hospitalisation, j'avais demandé à Sting si on pouvait prendre un chat, mais il m'avait répondu un "NON" catégorique. Mais si je lui re-demander est-ce qu'il dirait oui? Et s'il disait non, est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il ne pense pas que notre relation soit sérieuse et qu'elle pourrais durer?

\- Rogue ça ne va pas?

\- Si si ça va, je me disais juste que j'aimerai aussi avoir un animal mais moi je suis plutôt chat.

\- Tout vient à point a qui sait attendre, je suis sûr que tu en auras un, un jour.

\- L'espoir fait vivre... Bon tu me montre cette tenue?

\- A oui, attend.

Lucy parti vers son armoire et en sorti un jean noir avec une chemise gris et un veston noir. Je pris la tenue et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour l'essayer. En sortant de la pièce, je vis Lucy avec une paire de tong qu'elle me montra en rigolant.

\- Tu veux que je mette ça?

\- Bah pourquoi pas.

Lucy se mit à rire, contente de ça blague, puis elle me regarde de la tête au pied et m'annonça :

\- Whoa, tu es magnifique, j'étais sûr qu'il t'irait comme un gant.

\- Merci Lucy.

\- De rien, va te changer on va aller faire un tour en ville. On va manger au restaurant.

Je retournai dans la salle de bain pour retirer ses vêtements. Une fois changé, je rejoignis Lucy qui m'attendait devant la porte. On commençait à marcher tranquillement tout en parlant.

\- Au faite, Loki n'était pas là ?

\- Non il est au travaille, comme Kana n'est pas là, c'est les garçons qui gère le bar.

\- Oh je vois...

Le restaurant était dans la rue d'en face, nous nous dirigions donc vers celui-ci. Un serveur nous accueillis et nous installa a une table pour 2. Le jeune serveur nous présenta la carte des boisons ainsi que celle des plats. On commanda nos boissons et nos plats. Le serveur parti vers la cuisine pour demander nos plats. En attendant Lucy et moi commencions à parler de tout est de rien. Après le repas, Lucy m'amena à la patinoire. On s'amusa pendant toute l'après-midi dans la patinoire, en glissant par moment ou en rigolant des chutes des autres.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa très vite, nous retournions chez Lucy pour se changer. Nous nous retrouvions dans la rue en train de marcher en direction de la boîte de nuit. J'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Sting. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il a oublié mon anniversaire, il n'a jamais oublié depuis qu'on se connaît. Pas une seule fois, pas même quand il a était malade le jour de mon anniversaire, il avait forcé sa mère pour qu'elle l'amène chez moi pour me donner mon cadeau. Alors pourquoi l'aurait-il oublié cette année.

Soudain je remarquai qu'on se trouver à quelque mètre du bar de Sting, ne me dit pas que...? Il n'aurait pas osé...osé me faire croire que... Je regardai Lucy et remarqua qu'elle me souriait coupable d'avoir fait diversion. Il avait vraiment osé. Il va me le payer, j'ai bien cru qu'il avait oublié.

Le bar était éteint, il semblait fermer et pourtant quand on entra dans le bar les lumières s'allumèrent et un grand "Joyeux anniversaire" retenti. Sting était au centre de tous et me souriais, tous mes amis étaient derrière lui. La musique commença à se faire entendre, au lieu de me diriger vers Sting, j'allai voir Grey pour le remercier. Je fis le tour de tous mes amis et je retournai vers Grey sens voir Sting. Je commençai à parler et à discuter avec tout le monde en ignorant Sting qui me regarder de loin.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir quand même, ça va faire 1 heure que t'est la et tu n'es pas allé le voir.

\- Ok ok, j'y vais.

Je me dirigeai vers mon imbécile de petit ami. Il se redressa en me voyant m'approcher de lui.

\- C'est à toi que je dois tout ça?

\- L'idée de la fête c'est de Lucy et le reste c'est moi, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

Je le fixai sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre. Oui ça me fait plaisir, mais j'ai passé la journée à me dire qu'il aller ne m'aimais plus et qu'il allait me quitter. Alors je n'ai pas trop envie de le remercier. Je ne lui répondis rien et retourna vers Grey et Natsu avec une idée en tête. Une fois près d'eux, je m'approchai de Natsu et lui demanda :

\- Ça te dit de danser avec moi?

Grey et Natsu me regardèrent surpris, puis Natsu me demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça soudainement?

\- Pour rendre jaloux Sting, petite vengeance personnel...

Je lui souris grandement, avant de l'entraîner vers la piste de danse avec moi. Natsu ne protesta pas, au contraire il commença à danser avec moi tout en me souriant. Il y avait du monde sur la piste, alors je me rapprochai de Natsu pour ne pas me faire écraser par les autres. On se rapprochait de plus en plus tout en dansant, on se laissa emporter par la musique. Soudainement je me sentis tirait vers l'arrière, Sting venais de me tirer par le bras. Natsu quand à lui fut tirer en arrière par Grey. Sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, je me retrouver dans la rue tirer par la main de Sting. J'essayai de retirer mon bras et retournai au bar mais Sting fut plus fort et me porta comme un sac a patate.

\- NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE DANSER COMME CA AVEC NATSU! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir te faire plaisir...

Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le prendre jaloux, il voulait juste que je fête mon anniversaire avec mes amis. J'ai gaffé, je ne l'ai même pas remercié. Je vis notre appartement au loin, Sting ne disait plus rien, il se faisait que marcher le plus rapidement possible. Il ouvrit la porte et me reposa par terre une fois dans le salon. Sting ne fit aucun commentaire et alla dans la cuisine. Je restai figer pendant quelque seconde, puis je retirai ma chemise en me rendant dans notre chambre. Je venais de gâcher notre soirée. J'ouvris la porte et jetai ma chemise par terre, soudain je remarquai qu'il y avait une assez grand boîte sur le lit avec plein de pétale de rose tout autour de la boîte. Je me rapprochai doucement en fixant la boîte, puis une voix me dit :

\- Ouvre-la, c'est ton cadeau.

Je me retournai surpris, Sting se trouvait juste là près de la porte.

\- Mon cadeau? Je croyais que la fête était mon cadeau.

\- Non la fête c'est le cadeau de Lucy, moi c'est ça mon cadeau. C'est Lucy qui m'a proposé de faire cette soirée au bar. A la base je voulais juste qu'elle t'occupe toute la journée pour pouvoir préparer ton cadeau mais elle a insisté pour la faire. Allez ouvre-le.

Je me tournai vers mon cadeau curieux, je défie le noueux de la boîte. Puis je soulevai le couvercle, je me penchai vers l'intérieur de la boîte. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un magnifique chaton roux à l'intérieur en train de me fixer. Je le sortis de la boîte en le prenant dans mes bras, puis je me retournai vers Sting qui me souriait.

\- Il te plait? Si je me souviens bien, tu voulais prendre un chat mais je t'avais dit non. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en prendre un, je voulais aussi te montrer que pour moi notre relation signifier quelque chose et que à travers ce chaton je te prouver que je t'aimais bien plus que tu ne le penses. Et que je t'aimerai tout le reste de ma vie.

J'en restai bouche bée, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait prêt à faire ça pour me prouver que notre relation était sérieuse et importante pour lui.

\- Oh et attend j'ai une autre surprise, attend moi là.

Sting sorti de la chambre rapidement, je baissai mon regard pour voir "mon" chat en train de se frotter contre mon bras. Je commençai à le caressais en souriant, il était très beau. Sting revenu quelque minute plus tard avec une boîte similaire à la mienne. Il me demanda de regarder à l'intérieur, ce que je fis. Je pensai la tête et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un autre chaton tout marron. Je regardai Sting interrogateur.

\- Quand je suis allé à l'animalerie pour te prendre un chat, je suis tombée sur ces deux petits chatons, ce sont des frères. Je ne voulais pas les séparer avec j'ai décidé d'en prendre un pour toi et l'autre pour moi. Comme ça ils seront toujours ensemble. Comme nous deux.

Je n'en revenais pas, Sting veux rester pour toujours avec moi. Je fixai nos deux chatons qui commencèrent à miauler en se voyant, ce qui me fit sourire. Je mis mon chat dans la boîte pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Ils commencèrent à se câliner en ronronnant. Je les regarder en souriant, ils étaient vraiment très mignon. Puis soudain Sting annonça :

\- Je suis désolé Rogue, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur que je te quitte. Désolé. L'année prochaine je laisserai Lucy gérer la fête et moi je t'occuperai. Je t'aime Rogue, vraiment beaucoup, n'en doute jamais. Je ne te quitterai jamais je te le promets.

J'étais très ému par son aveu, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, alors je me rapprochai de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Sting y participa volonté, le baiser s'intensifia, nos langues se rencontrèrent. Un miaulement se fit entendre, nous stoppions le baiser pour regarder nos deux chats qui nous fixent eux aussi. Ce qui nous fit rire. Je pris mon chat roux et Sting pris le sien, deux magnifique petit chat qui serons heureux de courir dans tout l'appartement.

\- Tu vas l'appeler comment? Me demanda Sting.

Je fixai mon chaton, en réfléchissant au nom que je pourrais lui donner.

\- Frosh, je vais l'appeler Frosh.

\- Frosh? Ouai ça lui va bien.

\- Et toi tu vas l'appeler comment?

\- Moi je sais depuis que je l'ai vu, ce sera Lector

\- J'aime bien, Frosh et Lector, bienvenue à la maison.

Je souris en voyant les deux chats miauler, comme s'il nous comprenait. Nous posions Frosh et Lector par terre pour qu'ils découvrent l'appartement. Sting posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa doucement, je participai au baiser en posant mes mains dans son dos. Sting commença à me caresser le dos pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux. Le baiser s'intensifia, nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, Sting me poussa contre le lit et se plaça au dessus de moi. Il stoppa le baiser, il me regarda et me disa en souriant :

\- Bonne anniversaire Rogue.

\- Merci Sting.

Je le tira vers moi et posa mes lèvres contres les siennes. Sting me caressais le torse se qui me donnais des frissons de plaisir. Je posa mes mains dans son dos et me poussa contre moi pour coller nos corps. Le désir envahit nos corps, la chaleur augmenta, nos baiser devenais de plus en plus irrégulier et passionnel. Puis soudainement, nous entendirent des miaulements, on stoppa le baiser et nous tournions la tête vers la porte pour voir Frosh et Lector en train de nous regarder.

\- Je croit que ça veux dire " on a faim", non? Me suggéra Sting en souriant.

\- Mmh je croit oui.

Nos chats recommencèrent à miauler, se qui nous firent rire. On se releva, en nous voyant venir vers eux les deux boule de poils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

\- Ils sont malin ses deux là. Annonça Sting en les suivants.

Nous les nourrissons en parler tranquillement, après avoir manger un petit quelque chose, nous retournions dans notre chambre pour nous coucher. On s'installa dans le lit, puis instinctivement nos corps se collèrent comme des aimants.

\- Merci Sting, merci pour Frosh et pour la fête même si je les gâcher.

\- Mais non, tu n'a rien gâcher.

\- Je t'aime Sting.

\- Je t'aime aussi Rogue.

Je lui sourit heureux, cette journée n'a pas était aussi nul que ça. Je devrais remercier Lucy demain et m'excuser au près de Grey. Je cala ma tête dans son cou et commença à m'endormir, tout comme lui. Nos respiration devenu plus calme et lente, puis on s'endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autres.

Fin.


End file.
